


Once was enough (Zadr) (Reincarnation Au)

by Yoaifanclubpresident



Series: Can't we just stay? [1]
Category: Invader Zim, zadr - Fandom
Genre: A bit a fluff for the soul, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Bad Dreams, Blood, College au Zadr, Cuddling & Snuggling, Even more fluff for the soul, F/F, Fluff, GazxTak, Ghosts, Gir is baby, Gir just wants waffles, Gore, Human!Zim, M/M, Mentions of Death, Murder, Nightmares, Paranormal, Poor Hoodie, Reincarnation, Strong Language, ZaDr, dark themes, dibxzim, psycho teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 12:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 46,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoaifanclubpresident/pseuds/Yoaifanclubpresident
Summary: Dib lost Zim once and he's not about to let it happen again.*WARNING! STRONG LANGUAGE!!*
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), Gaz & Tak (Invader Zim), Gaz/Tak (Invader Zim)
Series: Can't we just stay? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742323
Comments: 55
Kudos: 195





	1. Chapter One

“Morning Gaz”. Dib mumbled out as he walked downstairs and straight into the kitchen where his sister sat eating a bowl of cereal. “Is dad out again?”. His sister just nodded as she scrolled through her phone. Dib was used to the lack of communication from his sister since he’s been dealing with her for most of his 18 years of life. He reached into a cabinet and grabbed his favorite mug. It was black with a cute little green alien on it. It reminded him of that annoying green turd called Zim. Staring at the mug in his hand he couldn’t help but to think of Zim. He hasn’t seen him for a couple of months now. After they both graduated from skool, they sorta separated. Not that they were close to begin with. Dib’s “Obsession” with the alien had faded over the years from when he was a 12 year old middle school kid. The failures and weird stares had gotten to Dib when he was around 15 and he started leaving Zim alone, knowing full well that none of his so called “Plans” ever worked. He started focusing on other things like writing and astronomy. He still did supernatural as a hobby but it wasn’t his main focus anymore. 

He even threw out that old trench coat and started wearing mostly hoodies and plain t-shirts. His hair was still the same and he still wore his huge nerdy glasses but that was pretty much all that remained of the former Dib. He also shot up in height. He was now 6’2 and pretty muscler. “Oh, that weird little robot dog thing stopped by earlier and left this”. Gaz slide a folded paper and a taco across the table. Dib placed his mug in the counter and grabbed the note, leaving the taco on the table. “Did he say anything?”. He asked just in case it was some kind of trick from Zim. “He didn’t say much and looked kinda sad for a robot”. He didn’t say anything? That was honestly out of character for Gir because he was always loud and talkative. Dib leaned up against the counter and unfolded the note. 

_Dear Dib-stink!_

_I bet your lowly human self is wondering why you received this human form of contact called a “Letter”! The almighty Zim will tell you!_

Dib raised his eyebrow as he noticed all the erased pencil marks covering the rest of the page as well as a few wet spots. _Did he rewrite this? It seems like he struggled a lot. And what with the wet spots?_ Dib read on. 

_Zim has learned some news that he is infact a disappointed to the irken race as well as the tallest. Zim had overheard a conversation from the tallest about Zim. They said Zim was defective and they’d hoped he’d die on earth already. Zim’s mission was just a cover up to get rid of Zim._

Dib couldn’t help but feel bad for the little alien. _So the wet marks are tears?_ In all honesty, Dib didn’t think Zim could feel emotions. 

_Zim is leaving earth and going to disappear alone. Gir will be staying here on earth with zim’s computer and base. Zim is sorry for causing trouble to you for no reason. Zim will die in space alone and by himself, alone from anyone. Feel free to do whatever you want with my base. I don’t care anymore._

“When did Gir give this to you?”.Gaz looked up from the tone of Dib’s voice. He sounded panicked. “Like 2 hours ago”. Dib quickly stood up, startling his sister. He ran to the front door and outside. He ran as fast as he could down the street and to Zim’s house. _He used the word I and not Zim. Something is wrong. This feeling I have is not a good one._ Once he got to the house, he ran straight for the door. The gnomes didn’t even move in the slightest and the door was unlocked. He pushed it open and quickly noticed the little robot staring at the Tv which was just playing static. “Where’s Zim?”. Gir just pointed towards the lab. He rushed to the entrance from the kitchen and squeezed his way down to his lab. Once he entered, he noticed how messy it was in here. “Zim?”. He got no response. He ventured further in the destroyed lab. _Did Zim do this?_ Everything was smashed and broken.   
  
“Zim?”. The computer flashed on. “Zim isn’t here. Master left quite some time ago. It was 2 and half hours ago. He took the ship as well as a human weapon called a knife with him”. Dib’s heart race increased as he stepped towards the computer. “Can’t you track his ship or something?”. This feelings in his gut grew as he put two and two together. The backlash from finding out the truth was just too much for Zim. “Coordinates might not be accurate since the signal from the ship died out an hour ago”. Dib quickly wrote them down in his little note book and hurried to his house. Please! Make it in time! Dammit Zim!

(At the coordinates: in space)

Dib had taken the ship he invented years ago. He brought Gir and Gaz with him for help on his search. They’ve been looking for about an hour now and nothing. They didn’t find Zim’s little ship anywhere. “Are you sure he’s even here? This could be a trick Dib”. Gaz stated as she stared out the window into the vast space around them. “I don’t think this is a trick. I have this bad feeling”. Gir hadn’t moved an inch since they left earth and it made Dib uneasy. They continued the search until Gaz noticed something not far from the ship. “Dib, is that?”. Gaz pointed at the object and Dib followed her finger. “Holy fuck”. It was Zim’s ship. He wasted no time and zoomed up to the floating ship. There was no sign of life anywhere on that ship and that worried Dib all the more. He sent out metal arms to grab this ship and bring it closer to the main door on the left. Once it was close enough, he sent out an airtight dome to enclose around the ship. Dib and Gaz stood at the entrance of the main entrance. Dib couldn’t shake this anxiety spiking in his chest. The door flew open but neither of them had moved to push the button. Dib looked down and noticed that Gir was the one who opened the door. The little bot then walked towards the small ship. The siblings followed behind. Gir opened the hatch of the ship. 

…….  
…....  
…….  
Inside was Zim. Dead. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!!  
> Mentions of suicide and death. Please read at your own risk.

Dib’s pov

My hand flew up to my mouth once I looked at Zim. “O-Oh my god”. Gaz whispered as she did the same. I slowly walked up to the ship. Zim was slumped against the seat with a knife thrown on the control panel. Blood was everywhere. It was all over everything. How? How did this happen? _ Zim.  _ Gir just stared before making a sobbing noise and falling down. I reached out to catch him. “Gir?”. He didn’t respond. He seemed to be glitching. “Entering sleep mode”. Was all he said before he went limp. Gaz came up and squatted down. “I’ll take him. Take care of Zim”. She took Gir and exited the room, leaving me with Zim. Slowly, I rose to my feet and prepared myself to look at Zim. I bit my lip as I looked at him. His small body was covered in pink blood and stab wounds. My hands moved on their own. I was holding his face. “Cold”. I noticed all the tear marks staining his green cheeks. A sob passed my lips as I looked at this alien who was once considered my “enemy”. This wasn’t the zim I knew. “The Zim I knew would never give! He was always saying stupid things a-and planning w-world domination! H-He wouldn’t just end it like this!”. I couldn’t stop the tears falling down my face or the sobs escaping my lips. Zim looked so broken and I just couldn’t take it. “D-Dammit Zim! What the fuck were you thinking?”. I gently grabbed him and took him out of the ship. I took a step back before hitting the wall and sliding down. I held him close as I sobbed. My tears fell against his cheek. “Z-Zim”. 

I never hated Zim. Sure he was kinda annoying at first and he pissed me off but after getting to know him for so many years, I learned that there was more to him. He was always trying his best and never gave up. “Zim”. He was just so cold in my arms. It was like he was a doll rather than someone who was once alive. I stood up with him in my arms and headed towards the medical ward of the ship. There has to be a way to save him right? He couldn’t be gone just like that. I held him close to me as I passed Gaz and walked into the room. I set him down on the bed. “System, run a scan on Zim”. I watched as green lights flashed across his body. “Scan complete. Subject is diseased. Time of death is estimated to be around 2 hours ago from self inflicted wounds”. 

(On earth: In Zim’s Lab)

I sent Gaz home with Gir as soon as we landed. I walked up to the large screen of the computer with Zim in my arms. I had covered him with a blanket and his head was the only thing exposed. All the blood and tears were wiped clean from his face. “Computer, Call the tallest”. The computer didn’t respond but followed my order. A dial screen appeared and I stared at it. “What is it now Zim? Another plan?”. They appeared on the screen. It was Red and Purple holding drinks and food. “No”. I answered. My voice was raspy and low from all the crying I had done. “Is that one of those ‘humans’ Zim spoke of? What are you doing?”. My hands clenched around the blanket. “You fucking asshole”. I growled out. I glared at them. “What the heck is wrong with you?”. Red sipped his drink. “Don’t you dare say Zim’s name like you fucking care about him”. I screamed at them. This anger was boiling in me and I wasn’t going to stop it. “He trusted you and looked up to you! For what? You assholes were just using him! Fuck”. I was crying again. “He tried his best to ‘please’ you. Zim was always trying his best for you and he didn’t mean anything to you”. 

They seemed confused by my outburst. “Where’s Zim anyway? Shouldn’t he be yelling about something?”. They just stared at me, waiting for an answer. “Well, Human?”. I grabbed the edge of the blanket and ripped it off, exposing Zim to them. “He’s dead! He’s fucking dead! He killed himself because he found out the truth. He found out that you guys were just messing with him and this idiot w-went and k-killed himself”. I hugged Zim. “H-He w-was, fuck, broken and he just went and did it”. I looked down at him and back at them. Their eyes were locked at the little invader in my arms. “How?”. Was the only response. “Wouldn’t you like to know huh? Why don’t I just show you”. I found the footage while cleaning his ship. It recorded everything. “Computer, display the video from Zim’s ship”. 

_ “Zim can do this! No one needs him anyway. The tallest lied.”. _ Zim was holding the knife close to his chest. His hands were clearly shaking.  _ “Dib-stink doesn’t care for zim anyway! He is just some lowly human! Gir is better off enjoying life on earth and computer doesn’t need a shitty master like Zim”.  _ I bit my lip as I watched along with the irken empire. “ _ Z-Zim isn’t wanted! He’s just a defect and a f-failure!”.  _ He was crying now and his face was scrunched up and twisted with emotions.  _ “Zim is sorry for being Zim!”.  _ He started sobbing out loud. His eyes were closed tightly as he cried.  _ “Fuck! I hate myself. I couldn’t do one damn thing!”.  _ And just like, Zim started to viciously stab himself. Every time he pulled it out, blood splattered everywhere. This went on for a couple of gruesome moments before he dropped the knife and slumped against his chair. “ _ Zim is sorry. Dib”.  _ That was the last words he spoke as he went limp and the ship shut down. The footage cut off and the sound of static filled the room. A mangled cry flew out of my mouth and I hugged Zim tighter. 

“His last words were my fucking name. H-How am I suppose to fucking feel about this? He s-shouldn’t have died. H-He had so much to do! He didn’t conquer earth yet and I-I didn’t even tell him how I felt”. I dropped to my knees. “How you felt?”. Red spoke. “I fucking loved him! He was the one person who took me seriously! He made my life less miserable then it was. He was my friend”. 

  
  
  


It’s not Zim’s fault. He shouldn’t have to apologize. It’s my  **fault** . I got there too late. I didn’t realise how miserable he was. 

  
  



	3. Chapter Three

That all happened about 95 years ago. I sat staring out of the car window as Gaz and I headed towards the college campus we’ve enrolled in. I bet you’re confused on how it’s been 95 years correct? Well I swore to find the tallest to make them pay and went on a rampage in space in a fit of rage and dragged Gaz with me. A year and a half into our pursuit, there was an explosion from a star on the right of us and I didn’t have time to react so we got the full impact of it. From what I could tell from the footage as well as the tests, we were out for about 3 days and when we awoke, we weren’t really human anymore. We don’t age, don’t get sick, injuries heal rather quickly. We can’t die, in other words, we’re immortal. Our DNA is all over the place and it doesn’t make much sense. No matter the amount of research I do, I can’t figure out the cause of the mutation. I never had the chance to find the Irken ship but I did find an escape pod which held an irken soldier. She had run away from the ship when she heard the news about Zim. It was Tak. After the whole wanting to destroy Zim situation, she went back to the ship and got the promotion she wanted but she said it just wasn’t the same without the fun of trying to kill Zim. 

I didn’t want to bring her with us at first but her and Gaz got along rather well. They even started dating a few years later. I just can’t take it when she isn’t in her disguise. She just looks so much like Zim that it hurts to look at her. As the years went one, She bothered me less and less. I’m glad Gaz is happy with her. “Hey, dib, pass me the gummy worms bro”. Tak tapped my shoulder. I reached towards the bag at my feet and grabbed her food. “Thanks”. She sat back in her seat and munched on her gummies. We decided to move around the world to avoid getting noticed for the lack of aging we’ve been doing. My dad died about 30 something years ago after fixing the pollution problem in the world and basically died a hero. He knew what happened to us but didn’t really get into it much. Surprisingly, technology hasn’t changed that much. Most things were now electric. Phones have gotten better. A**le came out with the iphone 100 and damn is that thing weird. “We’re here”. Gaz muttered as she parked the car. We all got out of the car and started taking our stuff out. “Why did we decide to go to college? Wasn’t the last time we went like 10 years ago?”. Tak mumbled as she took her suitcase from the trunk. 

“Because why not? We have nothing better to do anyway”. She didn’t really like my answer but continued grabbing her stuff. “We’re roomies Tak so lighten up”. Gaz rubbed her back. “And all the pizza and cake we can order on Dib’s card makes it worth it”. I glare at them. “I heard that”. They both laughed and headed inside. “Little shits”. I mutter as I follow them. We got all of our information from the front desk. Gaz had hacked the system to get her and Tak to room together as well as the same classes. I, on the other hand, didn't really care what I got. I just chose random classes and the only astronomy class they offered. “See ya, bro”. Gaz dragged her alien girlfriend towards their dorms. I rolled my eyes and continued on my way to my room. It was loud in the boys dorm. Most of them were yelling and saying dumb stuff about Kermit the frog. I don’t really understand kids my “Age”. I mean technically, I’m 19 since I don’t age. “Where are you room 222?”. I found the elevator and headed to the 2nd floor. It wasn’t that hard to find my room considering it’s right next to the elevator. Is my roommate here? I took out my key and unlocked the pale green door. I hadn’t noticed but every door is painted a different color here. 

I quickly took notice of the decorated top bunk. Seems my roommate beat me here. He decorated it with dark and bright purples and pinks. He seemed to like space considering all the space themed pillows and blankets on his bed along with the posters hung on the walls. I also noticed the sound of the shower running. “Guess he’s showering”. I took the empty dresser and started unpacking everything. I forgot blankets and pillows so I’m probably going to head into town later to get some. I brought a few pictures and posters to hang. One was of me, Gaz, and Tak when we went to a fair a few years ago. Others were of the night sky and my adventures in space. The posters were of supernatural shows and of some anime I had gotten into. Once I had finished, I had this urge to pee. He’s still not done? I walked up to the door and knocked. “Hey! I’m your roommate and I really need to pee. Are you almost done yet?”. 

“Hold on shithead!”. He yelled. Wow. Rude. But his voice sounded so familiar, like I’ve heard it before. I heard the water stop and the curtain being opened. After a minute or two, the door opened. Standing in a towel was a rather short boy with pitch black hair and a random green streak down the front of his hair. His eyes were a pink color. Those familiar colored eyes made my words lodge in my throat. “Move! So I can change dumbass”. I move to the side and he pushes past me. That voice was oh so familiar to me. I just walked into the bathroom and did my business. I washed my hands and headed out. My roommate was sitting on his bed wearing a red hoodie and black sweatpants. “I’m Dib, by the way”. He looked up from his phone and nodded. “Zim”.I bit the inside of my cheek at the name. I’ve met a few Zims in my time and there’s no need for panic at the mention of his name. Sitting on my bed, trying not to freak out, I grabbed my phone. Gaz had sent me a text. 

**Gaz:/ (11:47am):**

_ Tak forgot to bring blankets and I’m guessing you did too. Hurry up and meet us at the entrance.  _

**Me (11:50am):**

_ Okay. Be there in a bit _

I stood up and walked to my dress, grabbing my wallet from my backpack. I glanced back at Zim who seemed really bored. “Uh hey, I’m going to the store. Wanna come?”. He seemed taken back by my offer. “Sure I guess”. He climbed down from his bed and started slipping his shoes on. We both head out and towards the front of the school. “So, what year are you in?”. Conversations weren’t easy for me but anything to hear him talk again. “I’m a 3rd year, you?”. So we’re in the same year. “I’m a 3rd year too”. Our conversation was interrupted by my sister. “Hurry up shithead”. I flip her off as we get closer. “Who’s the shorty you brought with you?”. Zim didn’t really like the comment that Gaz said. 

“His name is Zim. He’s my roommate. Zim this is my sister Gaz and her girlfriend Tak”. Tak looked up from her phone and looked Zim up and down. “Since you brought a friend, you drive. Tak and I will sit in the back”. She threw the keys at me. “This my car anyway”. She ignored me as she took Tak to the car. “Sorry about my sister”. I look down at Zim with an apologetic look. “It's whatever. She can say whatever she wants. It takes a lot to piss Zim off”. I brushed off the way he referred to himself in the 3rd person and showed him to the car. “You drive a fucking tesla? Are you rich or some shit?”. I laugh and shrug. “I guess I am”. His eyes light up as he inspects the car. “You like cars?”. He continued aweing at the car. “I like any type of machinery. Humans can make anything if they actually put their minds to it. Fascinating really”. Can I just say that he’s pretty cute? “Hurry up Nerds! We don’t have all damn day”. Tak’s voice rang from the inside of the car. “Shut it emo. We’re getting in”. I shot back. I opened the door for Zim and he got in, even more intrigued by the interior of the car. I sat in the driver seat and started the car. “Where are we even going?”. Tak sticks her head from the back. “To Walmart”. Shrugging my shoulders, I told everyone to buckle up and back out of the parking lot. 

The drive to Walmart was uh interesting? Gaz had blasted MCR while Zim and Tak started bickering about whether pancakes or waffles were superior. Zim insisted it was waffles but Tak didn’t show any sign of giving up. It ended up with Zim pouting in the passenger seat and Tak glaring at him. “Okay you dorks, let’s get out and shop”. Zim is the first one out and then Tak follows. “When did we become babysitters?”. I shrug. “Who knows”. We head out the car and quickly notice the bickering idiots going at it again. “Waffles are superior, you insufficient bug! Zim doesn’t agree with you at all!”. A smile crept on my face as I watched. Watching him reminded me so much of my Zim that he almost made me think he was “him”. “Whatever you say, human trash. Pancakes are way fluffier and more enjoyable than those waffles you claim to be ‘the best’”. Zim growled. “I don’t have time to fight with you. Zim knows he’s right and Tak is wrong. End of discussion. Dib, Let’s get this shopping trip over with”. My smile didn’t leave my face as I nodded. “Yeah. Gaz take Tak and I’ll go with Zim. Meet at the car when you guys got everything”. Gaz just nods and interlocks hands with her feisty partner. They disappear into the sliding doors of the walmart. 

“Are you really friends with that pancake lover?”. Zim was now leaning against the car with me. “Kinda. It’s complicated but she makes Gaz happy so she doesn’t bother me”. He rolls his eyes. “I’ve only known you for an hour and I can already tell that you’re a weirdo”. I push myself off of the car and smirk at him. “Says the one who spent 20 minutes arguing about food”. He huffs and crosses his arms across his chest. “Annoying too”. A laugh escapes my mouth at his pouting expression. “Let’s just get what we need and head home, alright?”. Zim continues to pout but starts towards the entrance. I watched as he walked. My smile dropped as he disappeared in the doors. “Get a hold of yourself Dib. He’s not your Zim. Zim is gone”. He shook his head as an effort to get rid of these thoughts and went inside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise time skip lol. Well two chapter in one day to make up for the month of no updates.


	4. Chapter Four

Zim had pulled me into an aisle filled with sweets. He made me get a cart when I came in and insisted that I pushed it. I watched as he grabbed chocolate, gummies, cookies, cheez-its, and some type of space themed cake. “That’s...a lot of junk”. He ignored me and continued down the aisle. “Do you want any Dib?”. He asked, not really caring if I responded or not. My eyes scanned the selved before landing on a fruit filled tart. I reached out and grabbed it. It was the ones Zim used to eat when he was sitting at the tree during skool. I couldn’t help but smile and I set them in the cart. “What are those?”. Zim questions as he inspected the box. “They’re my favorite. I’ll give you one back at the dorm”. He puts them back and nods. We somehow ended up in the clothing section of the store and Zim has been deciding between this dark blue space shirt and another shirt with a robot on it. “Just get both?”. I suggested as I leaned against the cart. “Hmmm, I don’t have enough for both if I still want all my snacks”. We’re gonna be here all day. I snatched the robot shirt and put it in the cart. “I’ll buy this for you as a welcoming gift”. Zim seemed conflicted but gave up in the end. “Annoying human”. He muttered before putting his shirt in the cart. “What did you come here for anyway?”.

“Bed sheets, pillows, and blankets”. Zim stared at me. “How could one forget blankets? Like do you want to sleep on the floor?”. Little sassy shit. “Give me a break”. We head to the blankets and start scanning the bed sets they have. “How about this one?”. Zim was holding a dark blue set with the galaxy on it. The pillowcases and sheets were a lighter blue with planets on them. “Sure”. He gave me this huge smile and put it in the cart. “Ready to check out? Need anything else?”. Zim shakes his head. “Nope”. 

  
  


(Back at the dorms)   
I finished making my bed and laid down. Zim had gone out a few minutes ago for some drinks or something. I told him he didn’t have to since we had some in the fridge in the kitchen but he claimed he wanted something better. This has to be one of the better dorms I’ve stayed in. Every room had their own bathroom and kitchen. It was kinda like a small apartment just without the bedrooms. See, when you walked in, it was the beds and junk and to the left was a small kitchen with a table and to the right was the bathroom. There was still a dorm kitchen downstairs in the lobby but that was more for people who didn’t want or know how to cook. After living for as long as I have, cooking was pretty much down. I prefer baking over cooking since Gaz usually cooks everything. 

“Fucking asshole”. I jumped at the sound of Zim’s voice. He sounded pissed. I sat up and ZIm was at the door, taking his shoes off. In his hands was a bag with whatever he bought from the lobby store. “What’s wrong?”. He looks at me and clicks his tongue. “Just some jerks in the lobby talking shit is all. This isn’t middle skool, dickheads”. Setting his stuff down, he grumbles out some more curses and insults. I stand up and walk over to him. I sit down on the chair next to him and lean on my arm. “Just ignore them. People are jerks. Trust me, no matter where you go, there’ll always be someone to say something”. He sighs and sits down. “You talk funny sometimes, you know that? Like some Dad giving advice to his kid”. I laugh. “Do I?”. He nods, taking the stuff out from the bag. He got some strawberry milk, chocolate milk, punch, and a few capri suns. “You talk like you’ve been around for a while even though you’re like 19”. He grabs his chocolate milk and stabs the straw in. “Feels like I’ve been alive for 100 years”. He glares at me. “Annoying”. He continues to glare at me while he sips his drink. I smile at him. “I am annoying. It’s one of my many talents”. He flips me off. I stand up and head into the cabinet above the microwave. I grab the box of strawberry tarts and take 2 out. I sit back down and slide one to Zim. “Here, I said I’d give you one”. 

(3rd Pov)

Zim stared down at the sugary treat Dib had given him. The clear plastic bag around it had a few spots of the strawberry filling stuck on it. “Why do you like these?”. Dib, who had recently just ripped his open, stopped. “It….was actually a close friend's favorite. He would sometimes share them with me and I grew to love them”. Zim noticed the far off look Dib had in his chestnut eyes but decided not to ask. Dib took a bite from the tart and smiled. “Still the best thing ever”. He enjoyed the familiar sweet taste. Zim picked up the treat and ripped it open. He could smell the bread and the sweet red filling. “Does Dib like sweets?”.  _ Again with that nostalgic way of talking. _ Dib thought as he continued to eat. “Not really. I don’t really like sweet things but this happens to be the exception. Oh and cookies. I love cookies”. Zim brought the snack up to his lips and bit down. The filling hit his taste buds and he loved it. He expected it to be on the more processed tasting side but it honestly tasted like fresh strawberries. The bread was a bit crunchy on the outside but soft on the inside. He could see why Dib loved them so much.  _ What’s this feeling? Like I’ve had this before?  _ Zim couldn’t pinpoint the reasoning behind the feeling of both sadness and happiness he was experiencing. 

“Is it good?”. Dib’s deep voice snapped him out of his head. “Y-Yeah. For an idiot like you, you know how to choose snacks”. Dib chuckles and sets his now empty wrapper on the table. “Thanks Zim”. Dib smiled at Zim. That smile bothered Zim. It was like he was looking at someone else and not Zim himself.  _ What’s wrong with this weirdo?  _ Zim finished his tart.  _ Who the hell does Dib see in Zim? Zim is Zim and no one else. Dumbass.  _ He went back to drinking his milk, trying desperately to ignore that look Dib had in his eyes. 

  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! I hadn't realized that I uploaded the same chapter. I write these on Google docs and then post them here. Thank you to the wonderful person who noticed and let me know. Please enjoy the actual chapter 5.

It’s been a week since I came to college and settled down in the dorms. Zim and I got along pretty well. I found out he’s a bit of a clean freak and he constantly yells at me to keep stuff clean. He also likes to take hour showers every day. “See ya”. Zim exited our room. Classes officially started today. I didn’t have class till 10 so I hadn’t bothered to get up yet. Zim refused to tell me his schedule for some reason so I have no idea what time he has class. He probably has an earlier class considering its 8 in the morning. Tak and Gaz have all the same classes and don’t have to go till 11. Lucky bastards. I have two classes today. English at 10 and Astronomy at 1. I may have hacked the system to get the classes I wanted but no one needs to know that. Maybe I should try and go back to sleep? Zim was the one who woke me up due to his loud curses when he tripped off the bunk bed ladder. 

I lay there for a few minutes. I don’t think I’m going to sleep anytime soon so I might as well get up. I stand up from my warm bed and let out a yawn. “Morning I guess”. I grab my glasses off the dresser and place them on my face. “What should I wear?”. Searching through my clothes, I decided on a plain black turtle neck long sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans. I quickly change and put my socks and shoes on. “I’m going for breakfast. Is there a burger king around here?”. I know burgers aren’t really breakfast but I want one so fuck off. Walking over to the bathroom, I notice a little silver thing poking out from my backpack. I grab it out from under the bed and unzip it. “Gir? How’d you get in here? Tak probably put you in here”. He still hasn’t moved. I made sure to keep up with repairs so if he did ever wake up, he would be in perfect condition. I was planning on leaving him back home in the lab but I guess Tak or Gaz brought him along without me noticing. “Still no plans on waking up?”. I let out a sad chuckle as I put him back in the bag. “You probably never will huh?”. I might as well keep him in there. I don’t want Zim finding him and breaking him or something.

(11am)

I ended up eating cereal up in the dorm since the burger king here didn’t open till 10:30. I’ll just go after class. Walking to class was as boring as I expected it to be. A few girls tried getting my number but I kindly declined. I guess I’m hot or something to them. I mean I am 6’2 and pretty fit but still a huge nerd. I wonder how they’d act if they knew how I was when I was kid. Pushing the door of my class open, I quickly took notice of all the whispers. I walked in and noticed everyone was seated on the left side of the classroom or right in the front. I glanced around and noticed a familiar blob of black seated in the far back of the right side of the class. “Zim?”. Was everyone avoiding him? Why? I shrugged it off and made my way up to him. Before I could make it half-way, some girl with bright blonde hair stopped me. Her long bright red nails clenched around the sleeve of my shirt. I raise an eyebrow at her. “What?”. She smiled at me while her friends stared at me. “You shouldn’t go up there. Zim is a fucking freak. You’ll catch the gay and voilence from him”. Everyone was now staring at us, even Zim. Zim looked annoyed at this comment but didn’t say anything which I found odd since he was usually ready with a comeback. “I don’t remember asking”. I pull my arm away from her. “I’m just warning a hot guy like yourself. He has a habit of hitting on guys like you then attacking them when he’s rejected”. She’s starting to piss me off with her annoying ass voice. 

I give her a sickly sweet smile. “So you have a problem with gays or something?”. She nods. “They’re gross”. I bend down to her level, my smile never fading. “Guess you hate me too then? Since I happened to like both girls and guys. And just by the way, you sound really fucking annoying when you talk so do me a favor and shit the hell up okay?”. Her face flushed a bright red. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. “Have a nice day ladies”. I continue my walk up to Zim and sit right next to him. The rest of the class let out some quiet laughs. “What up roomie?”. Zim stared at me in awe. “I never guessed the Dib would be such an ass”. I laugh at his comment. “I can be. She was being a bitch and besides, You’re my friend”. A smug smile forms on his face. “You’re weird”. I lean on my arm. “Thanks, I try”. He rolls his eyes but his smile stays. “Dib-stink”. My eyes widen at the familiar nickname. “Huh? What did you call me?”. He looked over at me. “Dib-Stink? What would you prefer if I called you something like Dib-shit?”. I didn’t process what he said because I was still caught off guard by the nickname. “Yeah”. Wait. “No! Don’t call me anything”. I was too late. “Dip-Shit it is”. I grab his arm. “I take it back. Just call me Dib!”. He looks away with a cocky smile. “No can do Dib-shit. You already agreed”. I sigh. “You’re a little shit”. 

(After class)

“Wanna go get lunch with me?”. I stood waiting for Zim to finish packing up his stuff. That girl from earlier still sat with her friends glaring at me and whispering. No matter where I go, there is always those types of people. “Where to?”. Zim finished and stood up. “Burger King”. He thinks for a bit before shrugging. “Sure. What time does your next class start?”. We walked side-by-side down the stairs. “At 1. I have astronomy, you?”. He looked up at me. “Why the fuck do we have the same classes?”. I shrug. “Coincidence maybe?”. We pass the girls. “Fags”. I heard her mutter under her breath. “Hey, Zim, Do people usually talk shit about you here?”. He sighs and nods. “Zim had a fight with some dudes my first year. Those assholes kept trying to get in my pants so I fought them and they spread rumors and here I am”. I pat his head. “If it makes you feel any better, everyone from my hometown thought I was insane for most of my life. People suck”. He smacks my hand away. “You don’t need to tell me. Humans suck balls”. I smile at his sudden change. “But Zim is way too cool to care about what their small brains think”. People watched as we walked down to the parking lot. “You tell them Zim”. I guess that boosted his ego because he started walking with a bit more sass. “I guess Dib-shit isn’t as bad as the other idiots here if you can agree with me! Still not as smart as me but still acceptable”. He then proceeded to go on a rant about who knows what. 

I happily listened to him. He didn’t really seem to mind the stares of our peers and neither did I. We made it to the car but didn’t go in since we were more focused on what Zim had to say. I leaned against my car as Zim waved his arms around while pointing out human flaws. From the corner of my eye, I noticed Tak and Gaz watching us from the entrance of the math department. Probably on their way to class. I waved at them and they waved back before entering the building. “Just shut the fuck up already”. I followed the source of the voice to a car across from mine. Zim stopped talking and followed my eyes to the 2 idiots leaning against the hood of a silver truck. “No”. Was his only response before he continued to talk. I let out a chuckle. “What got yourself a boyfriend and think you're cool or some shit?”. Zim stopped talking again and glared at them. “Dib-shit isn’t my boyfriend. He’s my roommate who happens to have a bigger IQ than the both of you combined”. Awe, He complimented me. “You think I’m that smart? Thanks Zim”. He ignores me and flips the guys off. “Now fuck off and go get an std”. 

“Let’s go get that food now Dib”. I nod. “Sure, let’s go then”. We went on either side of the car and I unlocked it, watching the doors fly open. “I see why you like that guy Zim. I bet he pays a pretty penny for a blow job huh?”. We get in the car. “Almost as much as I pay your mom”. I wink at them. “See ya around lads”. I back out and leave. “Damn, kids sure are annoying”. Zim nods. “They sure are”. 


	6. Chapter Six

We pull up to the Burger king. I parked the car and noticed the angry little kid sitting in my passenger seat. He’s been muttering about earlier the entire ride. “You know, You shouldn’t let what they say get to you”. He looked up at me with his lower lip sticking out. “I don’t care what they say about me. It just pissed me off that they were talking shit about you”. A smile forms on my face at this pouting dork in my car. “It’s fine Zim. They can say whatever they want. I could care less what a guy with half a brain cell says about me. Now, let’s go get that milkshake you wanted okay?”. His face lights up at the mention of the milkshake. “Okay!”. He quickly unbuckles his seatbelt and gets out of the car. 

We enter the almost empty fast food joint. There was a guy in the far right of the dinning area sipping on a half empty drink. Or maybe half full? Near the entrance was a tired looking lady eating a box of nuggets with no sauce like some psycho. We walk up to the counter where a guy wearing the uniform stood behind the register looking way too happy to be working at this job. He had the name “Marcus” written on his name tag.“Welcome to Burger King! How may I help you on this nice day?”. The amount of energy coming off this 15 year old looking kid made me want to cringe. I don’t understand how he could be so well alive. “Why are you so happy?”. A grumpy Zim questions. “Why not?”. Zim just stares at him for a sec before sighing. “Well, Whatever. Dib-shit, what are you getting”. I playfully glared at him. “Stop calling me that. I’ll have a Bacon and cheese Whopper meal with a soda and ranch. What about you shorty?”. Zim glared at me at the nickname. “I’ll kick your ass”. I chuckle and take a step back at his raised fist. “Just hurry up and order”. 

“I want a 10 chicken nugget meal with ketchup and a oreo milkshake with extra whip cream. If there isn’t extra, I will gut you on this counter”.The kid didn’t even flinch at the threat. He just smiled and nodded as he typed our order into the machine in front of him. He told us the total. I paid using my trusty credit card. “Here’s your receipt. Enjoy your date”. I slide my card back into my alien themed wallet. Zim was blushing from besides me. He was trying to say something but it seemed like his words were caught in his throat. I take the paper from him and smile. “We will, thank you”. Zim’s entire face flushed red. “We’re not dating! Stupid dumbass! Moron! Tall ass!”. I laughed as he punched my side as we walked to an empty table in the far left of the store, next to a window. Marcus was smirking from the counter. I think he does this stuff for fun. “Okay, Okay! I’m sorry! Sit down and stop hitting me already”. Zim stops hitting me and sits on the right side of the booth while I slide into the left side. “Why does everyone assume with their filthy human heads that we’re ‘together’?”. 

“Maybe because we get along so well?”. He shrugs and slumps in his seat. “Order 110!”. That’s us. “I’ll be right back princess so stop pouting”. He glares at me as I get up and walk to the counter. “Here’s your order sir and your cup”. He hand me a medium sized cup from behind the counter. “Thanks”. He smiled at me. “Did I upset your friend over there? Well I added an extra cherry and whip cream”. I noticed that the milkshake had whip cream over filling the lid. “He’ll be fine. He’s always like that”. Marcus glanced between the two of us. “Do you like him? You seem fond of him”. I feel heat travel up my face. “I mean yeah. He’s pretty cool but I don’t think I like him like that?”. He eyes me before shrugging. “Whatever you say dude but it looks like that from here. Enjoy your food”. I take the black tray of food and head back to my table. Does it really look like that? I mean it’s probably because he reminds me of “Zim. There’s other things I like about him like when he dances and sings in the mirror when he thinks I’m sleeping or when he gets flustered watching those romance movies in the middle of the night. “Did he put extra whip cream?”. I set the tray down. “He sure did. He also put another cherry in there”. Zim stared at the mess of cream and smiled. “Good or else I would have to commit murder in a burger king”. I walk over to the drink station. I chose Dr. Pepper. 

When I got back to the table, Zim was already devouring his nuggets. Dork. “Enjoying your food?”. I question as I sit down. “Yes. Zim enjoys the food here”. I dig into mine. The burger was pretty good and so was the fries. While we ate, we chatted about random things like science fiction and zombies. I found out that we have a lot more in common then I previously thought. Zim told me a bit about his family. He has a mom but they don’t talk much anymore. He also told me about this dog he had for most of his life that died a little before he started his first year here. His name was Gir. That made me think. What if this Zim was connected to my Zim? It was highly unlikely and I was just desperate. So I brushed it off and let him continue telling me things. We had long finished our food and we’re just laughing about some stupid joke he made. Of course, all good things had to end because a bunch of kids from the campus came in. It was the girl from this morning and her two friends. Then it was those jerks from earlier and 2 other guys I hadn’t recognized. 

“Great. The air is now polluted with retards”. Zim muttered. “Do you want to go? We have class in an hour anyway”. He grumbled something but nodded. “Okay, Let me throw our trash away and we’ll go”. I took the tray and walked to the trash to the left of us and cleaned up. “Alright. Let’s go Zim”. He got up from and walked up next to me. The group was ordering and hadn’t noticed us yet. That guy and lady were still here. Maybe they just came in to waste time. Once we were about to leave, the lady stopped me. “Excuse me young man, but do you happen to know where this bus stop is? It's supposed to come in a couple minutes and I can’t see it from here”. She showed me the bus stop number. “Uh, That one is a little up the street to the left. It's 130 right?”. She nodded. “Yup that’s the right stop”. She smiled at me with tired eyes. “Thank you”. I waved at her and continued out. “Well if it isn’t Zim and his new boytoy”. A sigh leaves my body. “Ignore them Zim. Let’s go. Hope you have a nice day ma’am”. She smiles at me again and starts getting up from her seat. “Bye Marcus!”. He smiles and waves. “Bye customers whose names I don’t know”. I grabbed Zim by the wrist and walked him out. “Aw look at them holding hands”. 

The drive back home was nothing special. Just a few short conversations here and there. He seemed to be in a bad mood again. 

  
  



	7. Chapter Seven

Dib sat in class. Today he was alone since Zim had math instead of science like Dib. Ever since the first day of skool, Dib has been getting harassed by kids in the dorms and in class. Not that it really bothered him since he’s been teased for most of his life. He was good at ignoring the whispers and giggles pointed in his directions as well as those glares from some guys. Even some of his teachers were giving him shit for hanging out with Zim. Isn’t this something that happens in high skool? He’s been to many colleges and he was never harassed this much for being friends with somebody. The other kids here seemed to hate Zim’s entire existence and Dib couldn’t wrap his head around it. Was this really over a fight? Or was it something more? He thought about asking Zim but he decided against it since it seemed like something he wanted to avoid. Gaz and Tak were fine. She explained to Dib that everyone was either scared or weirded out by the two that everyone left them alone. He didn’t blame them. That couple was really scary.

No one had confronted Dib, just talked behind his back or threw insults while they walked by. He sighed and watched the teacher explain some theory he decided to throw in about human existence. “I believe humans could live much longer than we originally thought! Imagine being able to live forever! Wouldn’t that be cool?”. This teacher was obviously new and had the habit of getting sidetracked a lot. “What would you do if you could live forever?”. Dib thought about the question. What had he been doing all this time? Crying over Zim and his failure to find the tallest? Everything was a blur to him. It was like 95 years haven’t even passed. “Anyone? Extra credit to anyone who answers”. Dib raised his hand and the professor's face lit up. “Yes! You! Tell me!”. Dib stared down at the happy guy in the front from his seat near the window. “I wouldn’t want to be immortal if that's what you're asking. Living forever seems like it would suck considering everyone around you would start to die and eventually you’d be all alone. You’d be stuck with all the regrets for the rest of your life without any way to solve them”. Everyone was silent at his answer. He didn’t realize that he said it in such a harsh tone until he saw the teacher freeze. 

“That’s what I think at least”. Said Dib is a much lighter tone of voice. The professor let out a nervous laugh. “Extra credit. Thank you for the answer”. He quickly went back to the lesson.  _ I didn’t mean to scare him. Oh well. _ Dib never actually paid attention in any class besides astronomy since they were boring to him. It was the same thing over and over again. At least, his classes with Zim were a bit more entertaining to sit through. 

(After class: Outside the dorms)

Dib was tired. The day dragged on at such a slow pace that it actually irritated him. All he wanted now was to watch some movies on his bed. Maybe order some pizza for dinner since he wasn’t in the mood for cooking. Tak called him earlier and asked him to order some burritos for Gaz when he got back to his dorm. As he got closer to the entrance, he could hear yelling from someone. 

“Just fuck off already. Who the hell are you to come bother me about who the hell I hang out with”.

  
  


“Look dude, You’re ruining that guy's life so you should leave him alone”. 

  
  


“I’m not the one messing with him, am I?”. 

  
  


“You’re the reason he’s getting messed with”. 

  
  


“If he wanted to stop being friends, he'd tell me”. 

Dib recognized Zim’s voice but not the other guys. He peeked out from behind the wall. It was Zim and some older guy. He looked to be a senior. He was towering over Zim with this cocky smirk on his face. He had dyed green hair and grey eyes. “Would he really? To some freak like you? How do you know he’s not planning on tricking you or something?”. Zim raised his hand as he spoke but stopped. “Huh? You have nothing right? Thought so”. Zim looked panicked as he tried to think of something. “D-Dib isn’t like that! He’s my friend”. Dib clenched his fist at the tone of his voice. His voice shook as he spoke. “I was your ‘friend’ too remember? And I had no problem outing you back in high skool did I?”. Dib had had enough and stopped over to the two with his hand raised. He sent a punch to the mystery guy's face, knocking him away from Zim. “What the fuck dude!”. He had hit him rather hard since this guy had blood dripping down his face from his busted lip. 

“Who are you to tell Zim that shit? I’m not some dickhead like you. Don’t you compare me to some trash like you”. Dib snarled. 

“Dib!”. Zim grabbed his arm. “You hit him!”. 

“No shit Zim. He deserved it. I can be friends with whoever the hell I want to. I don’t care about those stupid jerks talking shit. And it's not ruining my life. My life was a lot worse growing up then it was here”. The guy wiped his face and growled when he saw all the blood on his hand. “You four-eyed fuck”. Now that Dib was closer, this guy was a few inches shorter than him. “I’ll kick your ass”. He threw a punch to his face which Dib took without flinching or moving away. 

People had started to gather around them. “Ha! How does that taste?”. Dib simply moved his hand from his face. His cheek was a bit red but nothing too bad. Dib wasn’t going to do anything since he didn’t want to put on a show for everyone here. Zim on the other hand, had another idea. He ran and tackled the guy to the floor and started punching him. “Holy shit! Zim”. He rushed over to him and tried to pry him off the guy. “Calm down! It didn’t even hurt”. People were filming now. “Not until he apologizes! I’m the only one who can kick your ass”.  _ So that’s why he’s mad.  _ “I don’t think that’s a good reason to attack someone! Come on, get off already”. Zim was really doing a number on this guy. Somehow, Dib got him off. “Let me go! I’ll kick his ass. Zim never loses!”. Dib laughed at his temper. “I’m pretty sure you did already. Calm down already”. He lifted Zim from the ground and watched as he kicked his legs in an attempt to free himself. The guy was lying on the ground groaning. His face was black and blue with blood going down his nose and mouth. He wouldn’t die or anything so Dib assumed he’d be fine. 

“Green haired, limp dick asshole”. Zim screamed as he was carried back inside the dorm by a laughing Dib. He continued to yell threats and insults until they entered the room, which Dib locked behind him. He set Zim down who immediately started glaring at the taller male in the room. “Why’d you do that! Zim was about to finish him”. Dib patted his head. “I’m sure you did enough to him. Besides, I was the one who hit him first anyway”. Dib sighed. “I probably shouldn’t have hit him in the first place. Let’s hope we don’t get in trouble with the school”. Zim huffed and stomped over to the kitchen table and sat down. “Who cares what the skool does. They only care about people who have money here. So even if we didn’t start it, nothing would change”. Dib set his bag down on the table and sat next to Zim. “So this is that kind of school? I can see why there are so many idiots here”. This statement made the smaller male smirk. “Is that how you got in?”. Dib rolled his eyes. “I’m not stupid, dork”. 

What Dib didn’t realize was that his bag was a bit unzipped and the little robot that was held inside was sticking out. The hothead boy did notice. He reached over the wooden table and grabbed Gir’s little hand. “What’s this?”. Dib glanced over at the object he was observing and internally cursed. “It’s nothing really. Just leave it in there”. The curious kid was not taking that for an answer and continued to unzip the bag. Dib reached out and grabbed his hand, stopping him from opening it further. “It’s really nothing, Zim”. The stubborness in Zim didn’t allow him to take no for an answer. “I want to see”. Dib started to sweat as he tried to come with any excuse to keep him from discovering Gir. He wasn’t sure how he’d explain an alien made robot he kept for 90+ years for the possibility it would turn on someday. And last time he checked, robots weren’t really a thing around this part of the world. His hometown was just a special case since a literal alien lived there along with his intelligent father. “Come on, Zim. It’s nothing”. He tried to pull the bag away but Zim grabbed on and wasn’t letting go.

“If it’s nothing why won’t you let me see huh?”. Dib blamed the two idiots who brought Gir along for this awkward situation he was in. Why couldn’t they have just left the disabled robot back home? “Zim”. He tried to reason as he pulled the bag to him. “It's really nothing so give me my bag back”. 

“Let me see and I’ll give it back”. 

“How about you just give it to me and we forget about this?”. They were now playing an awkward game of tug-a-war. 

“Zim wants to see what the metal thing in there is”.

“Dib wants it to stay in the bag”. 

“I never said I was going to take it out, just look”. 

“That’s not the point! Look, Zim, just leave it alone”.

“If you show me, I’ll happily leave you alone”. 

This was a lot more irritating and stressful to Dib then that fight he had earlier was. This dude was just too stubborn to take “no” for an answer and he realized Zim wasn’t going to give up anytime soon.  _ Should I just show him and say it was a toy? Or something I made when I was kid?  _ At times like this he wished he big head was useful. They continued to pull the bag back and forth on the table top while arguing. After a few more tries at reasoning with him, Dib gave in with a sigh. “Okay! You can look, just don’t break it. He means a lot to me”. Zim smiled with glee at his victory. Dib unzipped his bag himself and took out Gir. “Here”. He handed him over and watched as Zim examined the little bot. “What is this anyway? A toy robot? It doesn’t seem like he works”. Zim eyes trail down the metal body of the thing he was holding in his hands. It was the size of a small dog and pretty light. He wondered what it was even made of. It looked as if it was pretty well taken care of. He lifted his little arm and waited for any reaction from the machine. 

“What is it anyway?”. Dib let out a nervous laugh. “He’s a robot toy from an old friend of mine. He’s called Gir. He hasn’t worked for many years now but I kept him around for the memory I guess”. Zim’s pink eyes looked up at the sweaty guy sitting in front of him then back to Gir. “He has the same name as my dead dog? Weird but okay”. He continued to move Gir’s arms and legs, even flicked on his eyes. “Gir? Turn on why don’t you? I want to see you move”. Dib stared at the robot hoping the same. He wished he'd move too. Both of them watched to see if there was any movement and they both jumped when his little arm flinched.

“Holy fuck”. 

  
  
  



	8. Chapter Eight

“Holy fuck”. Dib whispered as Gir moved. “I thought you said he didn’t work!”. Zim yelled in surprise. “He doesn’t! Last time I checked he didn’t move!”. They waited again for any sign of movement. Something clicked in Dib’s head.  _ He responded to Zim! When he said his name!  _ “Zim, Say his name again”. Zim stared at him like he was crazy. “Huh!? You want me to say his name? Why”. Dib scooted closer to him. “I’m just testing something but I think he responds to your voice. Please?”. Zim looks back and forth from the weirdo with the big head and the horrifying robot thing in his hands. “O-Okay, I guess”. Dib’s stare was intestense as Zim leaned towards Gir with a nervous look on his face. “Gir. Wake up”. They watched in anticipation. “Come on Gir. Get up”. Dib whispered in a desperate attempt to wake him. “Yes Sir!”. Zim screeched at the robotic voice and threw Gir at Dib who caught him with a smile on his face.    
  


“Gir!”. He exclaimed with glee. He held him out in front of him as he lit up with that familiar blue glow. “Mary! What are you doooooiiing here!”. His arms reached out and pinched Dib’s face. “Mary! You look weird. Are you happy because of Taaaaacccooooosss!”. Zim watched in horror at the now functioning robot messing with Dibs face. “I’m happy because you’re working! Why did you shut down for so long”. Gir stopped moving as he the wheels turned in his mostly empty head. “I-Is master here? Gir heard his voice!”. Zim watched as Dib’s smile fell. “I-I’m sorry Gir. He isn't here. He’s gone”. He slowly explained in fear of him shutting down again. “But I heard Master’s voice! He commanded me to get up”. The robot started to tear up. “Mary! Gir doesn’t like this joke! Where’s my master?”. Zim watched as his friend shattered right in front of him. “Gir, I’m so sorry but he’s gone. I couldn’t save him”. This was the first time he heard of Dib’s friend other than the fact he introduced Dib to his now favorite snack. 

Gir wailed and hugged Dib. “But I heard him!”. Dib hugged his little body back. “It wasn’t him. It was my friend talking to you. I’m sorry for tricking you Gir. I just wanted to see you again”. Zim was honestly confused on how a machine could have feelings and cry actual tears. He was more concerned over the fact that Dib was now crying as he was trying to comfort the sobbing Gir in his arms. “Um Dib? Are you okay?”. He was unsure of how to make the situation better. “Master?”. Gir hiccuped and turned his head to look at Zim. “Why does that human sound like my master Mary? Who is that anyway?”. Dib was taken aback by the normal way he spoke. “I don’t know why he sounds like him. His name is Zim and he’s my roommate and friend”. Gir stared at Zim with his glowing blue eyes. “Zim? He even shares the same name? That’s weird".  _ We share the same name?  _ “Yes, but he’s not our ‘Zim’. He’s him. He’s a friend of mine so please get along with him okay?”. Gir continued to stare at Zim before nodding. 

“Okay Mary! I’m hungry! I want food! Ice cream”. Dib laughed. “Of course you do. Let’s get you something to snack on okay? You have to keep it down since we’re not home. We’re in a dorm with a lot of other people and if they know you’re here, you can’t eat anymore tacos okay?”. Gir nodded. “You got it Mary! Gir will be quiet!”. Dib stood up and walked over to the fridge, leaving Zim with his thoughts. The robot was obviously not some regular toy. It was too smart and human like. How was it made? It didn’t make sense to Zim. Last time he checked, machines like this weren’t real. And the fact that Zim resembled his dead friend sort of bothered him. Zim also took notice of the way Dib spoke to Gir like he was some dad taking care of his kid. It made him a bit uneasy to see Dib so caring of an object. “Is that ice cream! I want that one Mary!”. Why did Gir call Dib Mary? And how did he eat? And cry? Nothing was making any sense to Zim. Maybe he should’ve let it go so he didn’t have to be in such a confusing situation. But that would be admitting defeat and he never lost. Dib sat back down with Gir who was sucking on a purple popsicle like some toddler. 

“I bet you're confused huh? I’ll answer any question I can. So please stop staring at me like that. I feel like you're going to burn hole in my forehead”. Zim hadn’t realized he was staring at Dib. “Okay, What is he exactly”. Dib looked down at the robot and patted his head. “He was originally my friend’s. I can’t tell you how exactly he came to be but I can tell you he isn’t dangerous or anything as long as you don’t piss him off. It takes a lot to upset him so you don’t have to worry about him”. Zim was skeptical but decided to take Dib’s word for it. “Why does he call you ‘Mary’ if he knows you?”. Dib couldn’t really answer since he wasn’t sure himself. Gir never made much sense. “Uh, I don’t know? He’s always called me that. Why do you call me Mary”. He asked the little robot in his lap. 

“Because Gir likes that name! Oh and I like calling you Big-head-boy! But you said not to call you that and your head is not that big anymore! I like popsicles! Yay purple”. Dib shrugged. “Gir doesn’t really make sense half the time”. Zim slowly nodded his head. “So, he's alive? Is that why he can eat and cry?”. Dib never really questioned Gir’s existence much since he was alien technology. “I guess he is. He also sleeps”. Gir finished the frozen treat and was chewing on the stick. “Who is this friend of yours that I remind you so much of?”. Dib was secretly hoping he wouldn’t ask that question. He couldn’t just flat out say he was an alien trying to take over earth to please his leaders back on this irken ship. “His name was Zim and he was a childhood friend of mine. We went to middle school together and we’re rivals? Our relationship is hard to explain. And I hope you're not thinking that’s the reason I’m friends with you”. That’s exactly what he was thinking. It pissed him off that Dib was somehow reading his mind. 

“It’s true that you two are similar in some ways but that’s not why I’m friends with you. You are a totally different person from the Zim I grew up with. To be honest, we couldn’t be in a room together without attacking each other and he was always picking on me”. Zim was certain that wasn’t how friendships worked. “He also thought I was a huge nerd and would tease me about my beliefs of the paranormal”. Zim was getting more and more confused on how he and this Zim guy were similar. He didn’t mind sharing a room with Dib nor did he think bad about what Dib found interesting or not. “Are you sure you considered him a friend? Or are you a masochist? Not that I’m judging or anything”. He was totally judging. “I guess it does sound like that huh? Well, He was the only one who took me seriously. Not even my own Dad listened to me but Zim never thought anything I said was a lie well when it came to supernatural things”. A memory of Zim yelling “Lies” in the cafeteria flashed through his mind. “And he wasn’t always a jerk, just most of the time. He had his moment where he was nice to me. Like when I had gotten into a huge fight with my Dad and he bought me a pickle to cheer me up”. Zim raised an eyebrow. “A pickle?”. 

  
  


“He wasn’t really a people person and wasn’t really good with the emotions of others''. Dib smiled at the memory of Zim bringing him one of those bagged pickles from the gas station and then launching it at Dib’s face when he started crying. “But the thought behind it was nice. He tried his best”. Gir let out a little squeak and suddenly stood up and faced Dib. “Mary! I’m tired. I’m sleeping now”. And like that, His face plated into Dib’s chest and passed out. “Night Gir''. Dib smiled at the Gir who was now lightly snoring with a bit of drool running down his metal cheek. He didn’t really seem to care at the fact his shirt was getting dirty nor the fact that Zim was looking at him weird. It is to be expected when there is a robot sleeping on your chest. “Why do you treat it like it's a kid or something?”. Dib simply shrugged. “Because he acts like one”. Zim was about to ask another question when a knock was heard from the door. “I really hope that isn’t a school official”. Another knock was heard as well as a voice. 

“My fucking burrito”. Dib sighed in relief at his sister's voice. He stood up with his arm wrapped firmly around Gir so he wouldn’t wake or drop him. The door opened to reveal a pissed off Gaz and a bored Tak. “I’m sorry. I had an issue that needed solving”. He gestured to Gir. “He’s fucking working. How’d you manage that?”. He stepped aside to let the pair in. “He responded to Zim’s voice”. Gaz took notice of the confused guy still sitting on the kitchen chair. “Nice but order my burrito and Tak’s mcflurry”. Dib sighed and nodded. “You’re lucky postmates is a thing. So one oreo mcflurry and a filibertos bean and cheese burrito right? Want anything to drink?”. They both shake their heads. “We have drinks in our dorm. Hurry up and order. We’re hungry idiot brother”. Dib set Gir on his bed and tucked him in. “Okay. I’ll order it right now”. He said as he flipped them the bird. “Okay, We’re going back to our room. Answer your phone next time because we hate walking”. She flipped him off right back. “Thanks Dib”. Tak muttered as she flipped him off too. “No problem”. He responded while still flipped them off. “Bye”. No one put their hand down as they exited the room. “Do you want anything?”.Dib asked Zim as he started ordering the stuff for the girls. They were lucky Dib was literally loaded after getting his father's money after he passed away and from all the jobs he took as a paranormal investigator. 

“Panda express. A kids meal. Beef and broccoli with fried rice”. Chinese food did sound good so he decided he was going to get something from there too. “Strawberry Fanta for my drink”. Zim didn’t understand how Dib was being so normal after everything. He should probably eat and go to bed to clear his mind. This was going to be a long school year.

  
  



	9. Chapter Nine

Zim laid in his bed while trying to gather his thoughts. Dib had gone to bed an hour ago with Gir who could be heard letting out soft snores. Moonlight was leaking in from the cracks of the blinds covering the window. Zim stared at the ceiling trying desperately to make sense of everything. Even though Dib answered his questions the answers were vague. They didn’t really answer anything besides the fact that Zim and Dib’s “Zim” are very similar. He couldn’t explain why it bothered him so much. Dib explained that he was friends with him for another reason but there was a nagging voice in the back of his head telling him he was lying. Zim rolled over on his side and peeked down to the bottom bunk. Dib was peacefully sleeping with Gir sprawled over his chest and hugging Dib’s wrist. He wanted to know more about this rival-friend person thinking it would make more sense. 

“Piggy”. Gir muttered as he snuggled up more into Dib’s hand. “He can dream too?”. Zim muttered as he watched the robot and his roommate sleep. There was something more to the person sharing a room with him than met the eye and it was eating at Zim. The way he acted and talked seemed odd and not to mention his whole identity. He claimed he grew up in a small town in Canada. He told Zim his full name was Dib Lopez but that didn’t feel right. He explained he came here because he liked the school and wanted to make his mom and dad back home happy but that was clearly a lie since he seemed off saying that like it was scripted. His answers about everything were vague and confusing. Before today, Zim would have just brushed it off but Gir made him question things. Who really was “Dib”? Is anything about him real? He rolled onto his back and continued his staring contest with the roof. 

The fight earlier was also strange. Dib didn’t even flinch when he was punched in the face. Zim had gotten into many fights with that guy (who by the way is named Avery) and he knew how hard he hit. A hit to the face usually made Zim stumble but Dib didn’t even move. The mark seemed to have disappeared from his face. Almost like it never happened.  _ Maybe Avery was dizzy from the punch Dib gave him? He hit him pretty hard.  _ He tried to rationalize this to find some sort of solution but he knew there was something up. “Who are you really Dib? What are you?”. He was starting to get drowsy. Maybe because of the adrenaline from fighting or the whole robot thing. “I’ll figure it out”. He pulled his blanket up to his neck and snuggled into the warmth it proved. “Watch”. He mumbled out and he turned towards the wall and fell asleep. 

“Let’s hope you don’t Zim”. A voice whispered as he was consumed by darkness. 

For the first time in a while, Zim was dreaming of a place that seemed so familiar and yet not. He walked down the sidewalk of this town looking around. Everything seemed so dirty compared to what he was used to and yet kids and parents were still outside playing and having fun. Walking next to him was a little green dog? He guessed it was since it was attached to a leash and walking with him. He continued to walk down the sidewalk watching a few cars drive by. He never knew where he was headed when he dreamt this dream since he always woke up before reaching his destination. The sun was setting so he assumed it must've been around 3pm. He suddenly started humming a song that he had never heard before. And whatever was next to him did too. What was this tune? “Zim! I won’t let you get away with this! I’ll stop your evil plan”. He turned, standing a bit from him was a boy with big round glasses and a trench coat pointing at him. “I’d like to see you try filthy human! The amazing Zim will never be defeated by the likes of you!”. This was all new to Zim. It seemed to be his body and yet he had no control of what he was saying or doing. “I wouldn’t be so sure of that you green freak!”.  _ Green? _ Zim looked down and did in fact notice a bit of green skin poking out of whatever pink shirt and black gloves he was wearing. “Whatever you say, worm. I’m the almighty Zim”. The boy walked closer and Zim took notice of his brown eyes and familiar black hair style. 

“I’ll expose you! For the alien you are!”.  _ Alien?  _ He was getting more and more confused. “Gir! Attack the human!”.  _ Gir! _ “Yes sir! Mary! Hi! Do you want tacos!”. Zim feels his dreamself groan. “No Gir! Don’t offer Dib-stink any food! He’s the enemy!”. The goofy green dog-thing just tilts his head and starts laughing. “Mary is nice!”.  _ Dib? Mary? Gir? What is going on? This kid is Dib and this green thing is Gir! And I’m an Alien?  _ Things made less and less sense to Zim. He couldn’t understand why he was having this dream nor what it even meant. “Enough chit-chat Zim, Let’s fight and end this!”. Dib ran at the confused dreamer and before he could reach him, everything went white. 

  
“Zim! Your phone has been ringing forever. Answer it already”.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a day? I hope you enjoy this and thank you to all the readers who've enjoyed this story so far. It really means a lot to me to receive such nice comments :)


	10. Chapter Ten

Zim woke up and was met with two eyes covered in glasses staring at him. “Dude, Your phone?”. He quickly sat up, startled by the sudden face first thing in the morning. “Woah! Didn’t mean to scare you. My bad”. It seemed like Dib had just woken up Zim concluded after taking in his appearance. His hair was messy and he was wearing the clothes he went to bed in the night before. Not to mention the sleepy look on his face. “It’s been going off for 10 minutes now. Surprised it didn’t wake you up”. On cue, his phone went off, blasting his favorite song “Darkside” by Blink 182. The screen had  **Director** flashing in big bold letters. “Crap”. It was the director of the school calling. He was probably going to chew Zim out for the fight last night. Zim groaned and pressed the green pick up button. 

“Yeah?”. 

“Are you serious? Another damn fight? With Avery of all people? Didn’t I tell you to stop this nonsense? You have a life to think about but nooo! You’d rather throw it all away because of that damn temper of yours!”. Zim sighed and listened to the man go off. Dib raised an eyebrow as he heard the yells from the phone. He mouthed ‘What’s going on?’. Zim rolled his eyes and mouthed his answer back. ‘Just the director. The fight’. Dib made an “o” shape with his mouth. He gave Zim an apologetic look. He still considered everything his fault since he did hit first. “Okay! I got it! My bad! Can you not chew me out first thing in the fucking morning? Asshole had it coming”. Zim sneered, fed up with the guys constant scolding. “Meet me in my office now and bring whoever you decided to drag into your stupid waste of time, got it?”. Zim rolled his eyes but agreed. “Yeah, Yeah. See you”. He quickly hung up and tossed his phone on the bed. 

“Get dressed. We have a date with the director in his office”. Dib groaned. “I’m sorry for causing all this trouble. It’s too early for this crap”. He stepped down from his bed and looked down at the robot still snoring away. “Gir, get up.”. He tapped his little forehead and Gir shot up. “Morning Mary! And other Zim”. Zim scowled at being referred to like that. “I have to go out for a bit so I need you to stay here and be quiet okay? My laptop is right there so feel free to watch whatever you want and snacks are in the kitchen. Don’t make a mess”. The little metal dude nodded and was already on the laptop watching some sort of cartoon about carrots and broccoli. 

The two roommates started getting ready, Zim was in a pissy mood since he couldn’t take his usual hour shower. Dib was just tired and sluggish. He didn’t expect to be spending his Saturday like this. They both finished in about 15 minutes and were about to head out. “Remember our promise Gir”. Dib stated as he slipped his shoes on. He had decided on a dark blue hoodie and black ripped skinny jeans. Zim had on a red sweatshirt and regular blue jeans. “Be quiet or no tacos!”. Dib smiled and nodded. “Good, See you later. I’ll bring waffles when I’m done”. 

The walk to the front office was as quiet as the two had hoped. No one was up yet since it was around 8:30am during the weekend. “What’s the director's name anyway?”. Dib asked as they entered the main building of the campus. “Robert Black. He’s a pain in the ass”. Dib suspected they knew each other before Zim started college but couldn’t ask since they already reached his office. Zim didn’t even bother to knock and just slammed the door open and entered. “Took you long enough Mr. Mars”. Dib didn’t know Zim’s full name was Zim Mars. It had a nice ring to it. Avery was also in the office, leaning against the director's desk. He was black and blue all over with bandages everywhere. “And who are you? Someone stupided enough to encourage this delinquent”. Dib was taken aback by his tone of voice and choice of words. “Dib Lopez. And I’m not stupid so I’d pefer it if you didn’t refer to me like that”. Mr. Black’s eyes widened at his name. “Dib Lopez? As in the kid with the highest test scores we’ve seen?”. Dib nodded. “Yup”. Avery slammed his hands on the wooden desk. “This isn’t about that! Zim attacked me and I demand some respect here”. Dib was not a fan of this kids attitude. It pissed him off. “Right. Zim, we’ve decided to suspend you for 2 weeks. We’ll also be contacting your Mother”. Zim clenched his jaw and Dib took notice. “That isn’t fair”. 

He walked up to the desk and stood right in front of the director. “And what about me? What punishment am I getting?”. Mr. Black raised his brow. “Nothing? You were just dragged into all of this and I see no reason to punish you”. They were clearly picking on Zim here and that made his blood boil. “I’m the one who hit him first”. Avery was about to protest before Dib silenced him by raising his hand. “So in this skool, it’s okay for other students to harass and bully others without any consequences? Bullshit if you ask me. I stepped in because this asshole over here was messing with Zim so I punched him right across his stupid face and I should’ve kicked his fucking ass. Yeah, Zim did go a little overboard but he deserved it”. The room was silent. Everyone was taken aback by this sudden change in Dib. “If you’re going to punish Zim, Then we should all be punished for taking part in it. We all hit someone in the end and we all did something to spark this to go further. Run this fucking skool right or I’ll go to the fucking head of education myself”. 

Mr. Black struggled for words. Avery was dead silent but glaring at the angry teen. “O-Okay. You will all be suspended for 2 days and I won’t be calling Zim’s mother this time but anymore of this and I will. Is that clear?”. Dib smiled and nodded. “Thank you sir. Have a wonderful day. Come on Zim, let’s go back home”. He grabbed the shocked Zim and pulled him out of the room. “Yes sir”. He heard Avery mumble as he left the office. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

It’s been a month since the fight with that kid Avery. Dib and Zim really just spent their two days of suspension locked in their dorm watching movies and eating junk food. Gaz chewed Dib out for drawing attention to himself and for the video that went viral for a full week. He ended up buying her some pizza so she’d leave his poor ears alone. After their suspension ended, they went to class like nothing happened. Words spread around fast and more people were picking on Dib. Not that it really bothered him. Just means more of a reason to avoid human interaction. Avery had gone around claiming Dib just got jealous because he was chatting with Zim so that’s why he “Kicked his ass for no reason” and that Dib “bribed the school system”. Which Dib didn’t really get because if he were to bribe them, why choose a punishment at all? Him and Zim seemed a lot closer and yet it felt like Zim was avoiding him sometimes. He guessed it was probably due to the robot who was now another roommate living in their dorm room. Gir had done a pretty good job at keeping hidden and quiet not to mention clean. Zim turned out to be a lot harder on Gir about keeping things clean than he was on Dib. 

Dib knew Zim had questions but he couldn’t answer. He didn’t want to lose a friend like Zim because he claimed he’s teachinally immortal and over 100 years old who was rivals with an alien trying to destroy earth who later died causing him to go on a rampage in space with his sister and her alien girlfriend. Zim would think he was insane. It just didn’t feel right to lie and keep avoiding it. He tried asking Gaz about it but she was no help and neither was Tak. What should he do? Just pretend it wasn’t bothering him? 

Zim had problems of his own. The dreams were getting more and more confusing. They went from him walking down the street to him being in some weird house with a lab in the basement, a skool with a bunch of strange children, and part of some random woods that made him feel safe. The only constant thing in all of this was Dib. He was at every location and always doing something different. In the house he would be trying to break in or just arguing with Zim at the front door. The skool was odd because some days they’d be fighting and others, they’d avoid each other. When they were in the forest that seemed a lot brighter and warmer than the rest of his dreams, they were just sitting on the grass talking and laughing. He never remembered what they talked about, just the feelings of calmness and relaxation. Dib was always smiling and joking around. He enjoyed watching the sun reflect off his face and glasses. The wind blowing through his hair. The way the leaves fell around him, almost like it didn’t want to bother him. It made him happy when he had these dreams. 

He never thought to tell Dib about them since he didn’t want to sound weird. Where would he even start? Hey dude, not to be weird, but I dream about you when you were a kid chasing me and hanging out with some weird alien version of myself. He'd rather keep it to himself. Zim started writing down these dreams as soon as he could so he wouldn’t forget them. It was just some notes app he had on his phone but it was full of these dreams. Gir had started hanging out a lot more with Zim and even trying to sleep with him. Zim never let him and kicked him off his bed. He learned a lot more about this strange living robot. He had a weird fascination for cartoons and tacos. 

“Zim! Have you seen my glasses? I can’t find them and Gir said he doesn’t have them”. Dib came out from the bathroom squinting. Zim lazily looked over at him from his spot on a bean bag he bought off amazon. It looked like a strawberry so he had to buy it for 30 bucks. “Uhhh”. He quickly noticed the idiot’s glasses on his forehead.  _ Is he a dumbass? _ “I’ll tell you if you buy me an ice cream from dairy queen”. Dib nods, falling for Zim’s trap. “Deal. Just help me. I hate squinting”. Zim got up from his comfy chair and walked up to the tall blind idiot. He reached up, needing to stand on his tippy toes, and pulled his glasses down to his face. “There, Now you owe me Ice cream”. Dib stared at the cheeky little jerk standing in front of him. “You little asshole”. Zim just grinned and walked back to his strawberry bean bag and sat down. 

He went on his phone and ignored the glare he was receiving from the guy behind him. “Mary! You were tricked!”. Gir came running over to him with a zebra cake in his hand. “Why didn’t you tell me they were there? I thought we were friends”. He took the wrapped desert from Gir and tore open the plastic wrapping. “Because I thought you looked cute without being able to see”. Dib handed the cake back to him. “Thanks Gir”. Gir made a wee noise and ran to Dib’s bed and started watching stuff on the laptop while he snuggled into a unicorn blanket. “You can’t eat poison! Silly cat! You drink it!”. Both students just learned not to question what Gir watched at this point. “When do you even want the ice cream anyway?”. Zim stopped scrolling on his phone and leaned his head back to look at Dib. “Uhh after you get back from your next class”. He had class in an hour. Zim only had a morning class so he was just lazing around. Dib had 2 classes, one at 8 and one at 12. “Okay. Just meet me at my car and we’ll go. Want anything Gir?”.

“Ice cream cookie! Chocolate!”. 

  
  


(12:30pm, Middle of class)

Dib was practically falling asleep in this class. It was Math and he enjoyed math but the teacher was just so boring. It was a middle aged guy who talked in the same tone of voice the entire time and really had no passion for teaching. Dib sat alone like every other class without Zim. He had Avery in this class and could feel his stares and hear his whispers from his spot in the middle of the right section. Dib could feel himself start to doze off. He didn’t know why he was so tired. He was so close to falling asleep when a ball of paper hit him in the back of his head, landing in the seat next to him. Dib tiredly turned around and Avery was snickering at him. He was gesturing for Dib to read the note. The tired college kid didn’t really want to but he kind of guessed Avery would keep throwing stuff at him so he reached over to the paper and started opening. 

_ Want to suk my dik? I’ll pay you _

_ Yes? No? _

Dib was so done with this that he grabbed a red pen from his bag and started correcting Avery’s spelling mistakes 

_ (Suck) (Tiny peepee) _

_ Want to suk my dik? I’ll pay you. _

_ Yes? (No)? _

_ Small things are considered a choking hazard so no thanks. Maybe the Director will.  _

He nicely folded his response into a little envelope and tossed it at Avery like it was a frisbee. It hit the idiot in the forehead. He didn’t even bother waiting for Avery’s reaction and went back to listening to the teacher explain some math equation in a monotone of voice. “Please use the actual formula and not some random shit you come up with. You’ll fail. Thanks. Now on the next part”. Another paper hit him and Dib sighed.  _ Can’t this class end already?  _ He turned around and Avery was glaring at him while a friend sitting next to him was trying to stifle his laughter. Dib grabbed the other paper and decided to read that one too. 

_ You’re Dead. Just you wait.  _

Dib was not impressed or even intimidated by this guy's threats. Fighting a crazy alien really toughened him up. He grabbed his pen and scribbled down another response. 

_ Sweet. :)) _

And he sent it back. Avery just grumbled after reading his response and leaned back in his seat. His friend was still losing his shit next to him. For the rest of the class, thankfully for Dib, was uneventful. He was left alone with his drowsiness and sudden want for Ice cream with Zim. What flavor should he get? Strawberry cheesecake was always a good choice. 

  
  
  



	12. Chapter Twelve

Dib was on his way to his car to meet up with Zim. Surprisingly, Avery let him leave with so much as a glance and that made Dib suspicious. Sure, He could have simply felt embarrassed or just fed up with Dib but that didn’t make sense considering it’s Avery we’re talking about. He was worried that Avery was planning on messing with Zim but Dib saw him go to the other side of the school to the other parking lot where Dib didn’t park. Maybe he was being paranoid? Probably.He reached into his side pocket for his keys but didn’t find them so he stopped his walk down the hallway and slung his bag over his shoulder. He dug through it before finding them shoved in the little front pocket. “I almost shit myself”. He muttered as he held them in his hand. This wouldn't have been the first time he misplaced his keys. Dib somehow acquired the ability to lose his car keys and any other small object which was weird since he was pretty organized. Well, if you ignore his dresser. It was pretty much a mess at this point. It’s a surprise Mr. Clean freak hasn’t got on his case for it. He continued his walk to his car, ignoring the stares like he usually did. Who knew college would be just like middle skool and high skool mashed together? 

He reached the parking lot and saw Zim arguing with Tak in front of his car while Gaz leaned against the hood and watched. “It was just supposed to be Dib and Zim! Not Gaz and Tak too! I didn’t agree to these terms!”.  _ Guess my sisters are coming along.  _ “What’s with all the yelling?”. Dib said walking up to the arguing dorks. “Tell this thing she’s not coming!”. Tak flipped Zim off. “I’m going! And there’s nothing a loser like you can do about it! If you have a problem, Stay here”. Dib glanced at Gaz who rolled her eyes. Seemed she was annoyed at the moment. “She can come Zim. It's no problem”. Zim glared at Dib. “What? I refuse to accept those words”. Gaz stood up and flicked Zim on the forehead. “Calm down. We’re going to Mcdonalds and just wanted Dib to take us so we didn’t have to walk. We’re not going to ruin your date with four-eyes over there”. Zim’s face flushed red. “We’re not dating! For the last time!”. Gaz nods her head. 

“Whatever you say dude”. 

(At the Dairy Queen)

The ride was just what Dib expected it to be. Tak and Zim argued and Gaz blasted music from her phone threw her headphones to ignore them. Dib enjoyed the arguing. It was funny since Zim was blushing the entire time. He dropped the couple off at the Mcdonalds down the street and promised to get them whenever they wanted to leave. Zim yelled at him for the few minutes it took to get to the Dairy Queen. “Can we get out now? Or are you going to keep yelling?”. Zim cut himself off. “Okay”. They both left the car and headed into the fast food place. No one was really in there. Just 3 workers and a teenaged boy who was munching on chicken strips. Dib already knew what he wanted but Zim decided to scan the entire menu and take his sweet time. 

“Welcome to Dairy Queen. Are you ready to order?”. An older woman, maybe in her late 20’s, asked as she stood behind the counter waiting for the two customers to answer. She had the name Amy written on her name tag.“Can we have a minute? Shorty over here hasn’t decided”. She politely smiled. “Of course. Take all the time you need. Let me know when you’re ready sir”. Zim poked Dib’s side. “Stop calling me shorty, Dib-shit”. Zim continued to scan the menu while Dib just hummed a little song he heard Gaz playing earlier. “I’m now ready to order!”. Zim stomped up to the register and Dib followed slowly behind. “What can I get for ya?”. Amy was back at the register after Zim outburst. “I want a medium cotton candy blizzard! What do you want Dib?”. 

Dib smiled at the nice worker. “Can I get a medium strawberry cheesecake please?”. She happily typed the order in. “Will that be all?”. Dib nods and takes out his wallet. He paid while Zim found them a booth to sit in. Dib joined his friend after receiving his receipt. Zim had chosen a seat in the far back, away from the guy enjoying his chicken strips and fries. He was using sauce unlike that lady from the burger king. Thinking about it still weirded Dib out. Who just eats chicken nuggets without some sort of sauce? The world may never know. “Thank God those two didn’t come”. Zim announced as Dib sat down. “Who? Gaz and Tak?”. Zim nodded. “Yes! Those two. Your sister isn’t the problem. It’s that girlfriend of hers. She always has to fight with me and stuff like some jerk. Who does she think she is anyway?”. Dinb shook his head and smiled. “In my opinion, You guys are pretty similar”. Zim gasped. Offended by the words that just came out of Dib’s mouth. “We are not ‘similar’! She is wrong and I’m right. Nothing similar about it! You know nothing”. Dib laughed and raised his hands in defense. “My bad. You aren’t alike. I take it back”. Zim glared. 

“Here’s your ice cream”. Amy had brought their order to the table. “Oh. You didn’t have to bring them. I didn’t want to trouble you or anything”. She smiled and set their chosen blizzards in front of them. “It’s no problem. There’s not much going on since no one is here and it’s better than doing nothing”. She handed them both a red spoon. “Thank you very much”. Zim started digging into his frozen treat. “Anytime hun. It isn’t often we get a nice kid like yourself”. Amy let out a tired sigh. “Most of the kids who come here have no manners. Specially those college kids”. Dib knew exactly what she meant. “So it’s nice to have a well mannered boy like yourself”. Amy gave them some napkins as well. “I don’t want to ruin this date of yours so I’ll be on my way. Let me know if y'all need something, alright?”. Dib nodded. “We will. Thank you very much ma’am”. Amy couldn’t help but pat Dib’s head. “Such a nice kid”. She praised as she walked away. 

“Why does everyone think we’re dating? It’s annoying”. Zim grumbled. Dib just shrugged his shoulders as he started eating his ice cream. They chatted for a bit as they ate. The teen left not that long after they got their order and Amy was behind the counter waiting for someone to walk in. Zim had started going on a rant about his chemistry class and how the group he was in were slacking off. “I get that I’m smarter than everyone in that class but that doesn’t mean they can leave all the work to me! Lowly humans”. Dib hadn’t realized but he was staring at Zim with the look that Zim despised. It was like Dib was looking at someone else. Like he was looking at that other “Zim”. “Maybe I should just write my name on everything so they all fail! Yes! That’s what I’ll do!”. He was about to go off on his brilliant plan to screw his partners over until he caught the way Dib was looking at him. 

  
His face scrunched up in disgust. He hated that look more than anything. It annoyed him to no extent. “Stop looking at me like that”. He harshly spat. Dib jumped in surprise at Zim's sudden change in demeanor. “What? What do you mean?”. Dib was confused.  _ How was I looking at him? _ “Stop looking at me like I’m someone else. I’m not that friend of yours so stop”. The air was tense. Zim was angry and Dib was caught off guard. “I’m s-sorry. I didn’t realize I was looking at you like that”. Zim huffed. “You always look at me like that. It’s really annoying”. Dib looked down at his lap. “Do I? I’m sorry Zim”. They sat in awkward silence, neither sure what to say. Dib felt really bad. Was he really looking at Zim like that? How was he even looking at him? Luckily, He was saved by a phone call. It was Gaz. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Dib and Zim sat in the car outside the Mcdonalds while they waited for Gaz and Tak. Dib had started tapping on the steering wheel. He just wanted this awkward atmosphere to go away already. He glanced at his rear view mirror for any sign of the girls.  _ Come on. _ Dib glanced at Zim who was staring out of the window still pretty pissed about earlier. Dib felt really bad. He hadn’t meant to make his friend feel so bad. What to do? Dib sighed and stared ahead at the bushes that lined the parking lot. He hated lying to Zim and keeping him in the dark about everything since he really cared and trusted Zim. It’s just that his life wasn’t just something he could freely talk about. It was literally a freak show. Aliens, vampire bees, man-eating baby things, zombies, ghosts, immortality, etc. His life was like some really weird paranormal show that didn’t make sense half the time.  _ Should I just tell Zim? _ He asked this question a lot. Would everything be better if Zim knew everything? Would he even believe Dib? Would he even stay friends? There were just so many uncertainties that made Dib’s anxiety spike. 

“Can you stop fucking tapping already?”. Dib jumped at the voice. “Y-Yeah. My bad”. He set his hands down in his lap and instead fidgets with his hands. Should he ask Gaz? She probably wouldn’t be of much help since she would probably just repeat what he already knew. All his uncertainties and worries. Dib sighed, He couldn’t believe he was about to ask himself this but this was the only option he had.  _ What would Dad do? _ Dib thought about the question. His Dad always told Dib about things no matter what they were and no matter how long it took. He would tell him eventually. It took him awhile but he didn’t eventually open up to why he didn’t listen to Dib. He said Dib just reminded him too much of his mother that it physically hurt sometimes. It was around maybe 5 years after the whole space situation. Dib had never really heard much about his mom before this and he could tell it was really hard for his Dad to talk about. 

Turns out, Dib and his mom were very similar when it came to their interest in the supernatural. Gaz looked like their mother and Dib’s had her personality. Dib learned that they actually met while his mom was hunting down ghouls in the forest and ran into Membrane who was picking flowers for an experiment. They started dating after that and eventually got married. They had Dib and Gaz but his mom got sick shortly after having Gaz. Membrane tried everything to save her but nothing worked. She died a year later. Dib forgave his Dad after this and their relationship got a lot better even if he didn’t think ghost hunting was really science. 

So maybe talking about this would make things better? Talking helped fix their relationship and clear a lot of things up so maybe it’ll help with Zim too.  _ I’m gonna talk to him! I won’t unload everything just a few things.  _ “Hey, Zim”. Zim turned his head to look at Dib who was still staring at the bushes. “Let’s talk about everything. I hate keeping things from you and I want to talk to you about some things”. Zim raised an eyebrow. He expected Dib to never talk about it and that he’d have to figure everything out himself. “Why a sudden change?”. Dib let out an awkward laugh. “I’m not sure how much longer I can take this any more of this awkward atmosphere or the snooping you’ve been doing to figure me out”. Zim clenched his jaw. He was sure he was careful when looking around. Well, maybe trying to hack into his phone was a bit much or maybe the background check.

“Then, Let’s talk”. Dib nodded. “Let me just drop the two idiots off. Let’s go for a drive. There’s a nice forest clearing 30 minutes from here that I’m sure no one will bother us”. Zim squinted his eyes. Sounds like a murder. The car door opened and in came the two idiots. “Tak ordered another Mcflurry. Sorry”. Tak held her ice cream, not caring that she made Dib wait 10 minutes in the parking lot. “Woah, what’s with the mood in here? Someone cheat?”. Tak asked as she buckled her seat belt. “We’re not dating”. Zim spat. “Whatever you say”. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

“Thanks for the ride. See you later bro”. Dib watched as the two girls exited the car. “Bye”. The door slammed closed. It was now just Dib and Zim. “You ready?”.Dib asked as he reversed and pulled out of his parking spot next to the curb. “Yeah”. The drive was pretty silent. Neither of them spoke the entire time. Dib was sure Gaz knew what he was up to and she probably thought there was no changing his mind so she let it go. Dib’s stomach was unsettled with anxiety. He wasn’t sure how’d this talk would go. What would he even say? How would he start it? Zim on the other hand was pretty anxious for this talk. He’d been waiting for this moment ever since Gir popped into his life and since these dreams started. Not that he planned on bringing them up. He would figure them out himself without Dib’s help. They were his dreams. His problem. It didn’t matter that Dib was the main focus of every dream because it was Zim dreaming them. 

30 minutes went by in a flash. Dib pulled over on a quiet dirt road. It didn’t look like anyone even came here. There were trees as far as the eye could see. “You’re not going to murder me, are you?”. Dib shook his head. “I would never murder you in the woods. Too cliche”. They both exited the car and stood at the entrance of the woods. The sun had started to set. The oranges and yellows in the sky reminded Zim of those dreams he had in that forest with Dib. “Ready? Let’s go”. Dib smiled and started walking into the trees. Zim took a deep breath and followed. Dib seemed to know where he was headed, atleast, Zim hoped he did. “So, How’d you even find this place?”. Dib stepped over a fall tree. “You know when I go for runs? I actually just come up here to explore. It's fun”. Zim wasn’t sure how going around some huge forest in the middle of nowhere was “fun”. When Zim worked out, he used the high skool track like some sane person. Wasn’t this guy scared of getting lost out here?

“Be careful, It slides down here”. Dib warned as he jumped down a small slope. “Okay”. Zim did the same thing but landed a bit weird so he stumbled. Dib caught him before he hurt himself. Zim was about to snap at him but his words lodged in his throat at the sight. The rays of sunlight leaking in from the leaves of the trees reflected off his face and smile. Zim felt his chest tighten at the sight. It was exactly what he saw in his dreams. The dreams that made him so happy. “You okay?”. Zim stared into Dib’s hazel eyes before nodding. “Y-yeah. You can let me go”. Dib slowly lowered his arm and patted Zim’s head. “Okay. We’re almost there”. Dib continued to walk and Zim followed, blushing. 

They walked for about 5 more minutes before Dib pushed past a bush and disappeared. Zim panicked at the sudden vanishing of his companion. “Dib? Where the hell did you go?”. He glanced back and forth from the spot he swore he last saw Dib and from the place he seemed to disappear. “Yeah?”. Dib questioned as he popped him out from the bushes. “I’m right here dork”. Dib had this goofy grin on his face that made Zim gush. It was just too cute for him to handle. “Don’t just disappear like that! I thought someone fucking stole you”. Dib laughed and motioned Zim to come. “I think the word you’re looking for is kidnapped”. Zim rolled his eyes and entered the bush. “No one asked”. Zim closed his eyes as he passed the green leaves of the bush due to the fear of getting a bug or something stuck in his eyes. 

Once he was sure there was no more nature in his face, he slowly opened his eyes. “Wow”. The sight in front of him made him freeze. It was a green field of wildflowers of all colors. He kinda wished they came earlier so he could look at this longer. It was like a rainbow came down and decided to become flowers in this random part of the forest. It would probably look a lot prettier in the day when the sun was up high in the sky. “Pretty huh?”. Zim slowly nodded his head. “Let’s sit down and talk. The Sun is about to set and the stars are really pretty here”. Dib grabbed Zim’s hand and pulled him into a place in the center of the vast collection of flowers. He sat down and tugged Zim down so he could sit. Sitting in the middle of a field of flowers was amazing. Zim could smell the sweet scent they were giving off along with the smell of the pine trees and dirt in the air. It was a nice combination. It made him feel relaxed and calm. 

“Watch”. Dib whispered as he pointed at the setting sun. Zim watched as the sun disappeared and the moon took its place. He watched as the stars glowed in the now dark sky. The moonlight reflected off the flowers and somehow made them glow. “It’s not over yet”. Zim was confused about what Dib meant. He watched as Dib grabbed a rock and tossed it into the field. Fireflies emerged from the tall grass and flowers. They flew up from all around them and reflected off Dib’s glasses. “This is like a scene from a shitty romance movie”. Zim held his hand out and a small light bug landed on his pointer finger. “You mean the shitty romance movies you like to watch?”. Zim's face flushed red in embarrassment. He reached out and started punching Dib’s side, scaring off the little bug. “How the hell do you know about that!”. Dib laughed as he leaned away from Zim. “It’s nothing to get mad at! I just happened to catch you once!”. Zim shoved him and Dib fell onto his side. Zim sat up and crossed his arms over his chest. “Whatever”. 

Dib sat up still laughing. He fixed his crooked glasses and wiped the dirt from his clothes. He smiled at the sight of Zim pouting. It was pretty cute. Dib watched as a few fireflies landed in Zim’s hair. He also watched as one flew around and landed on the tip of Zim’s nose. “I think they like you”. Zim didn’t even try to swipe it off him and just watched as more came to land on him. “You look like a christmas tree”. Dib snickered as more and more came to observe the strange human in the field. “I’m the best christmas tree”. Dib grabbed his phone for his jacket pocket while Zim was distracted and snapped a couple pictures. His favorite was the one where Zim had his eyes open, reflecting the light emitting from his new found admirers. A soft smile was plastered on his face. Dib may have set that as his background. Not that anyone needs to know. The bugs stayed for a bit longer before flying off towards the other fireflies still flying around. “Look, One liked you too”. Zim pointed out to one perched on Dib’s chest, near his heart. 

“Guess you are sorta likeable”. Dib smiled. “I am likeable”. Zim rolled his eyes and watched the bug fly off too. “Zim. Are you ready now?”.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

“Zim. Ask me anything and this time I’ll answer honestly”. Dib smiled at Zim. “Promise?”. Dib nodded. “I promise”. Zim had so many questions but had no idea where to start. “Uhh, What’s your real name?”. Dib laughed and laid back in the grass. “My real name is Dib Membrane”. _Haven’t I heard that name before?_ Zim racked his brain for the familiar. “Membrane? Where the hell did I hear that from?”. Dib stared up at the star filled sky while he waited for Zim to connect the first dot. “I know I heard it before!”. _Where did I hear the damn name! Why is my head not remembering?_ Zim remembered his science class from middle school. When they made them do a report on a historical figure in science. Zim chose Professor Membrane because of all the cool stuff he did like solving the pollution or when he launched the first space skool. He did a full report on his entire life. He lived in a small town with his 2 kids. 

“Are you like a great grandchild of Professor Membrane?”. That was the only logical thing that came to mind. That didn’t really explain why he changed his name. “No. I’m not his grandkid”. Zim looked at Dib who had his eyes directed up at the sky. “Then who are you? A nephew?”. Dib took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing, I guess._ “I’m his son”. Dib peeled his eyes away from the sky and to Zim. His face was a mixture of confusion and suspicion. “I thought you were going to be honest here. Last time I checked he only had two kids and they’d both be over hundred if they were still alive”. Dib hummed. “114 right?”. Zim nodded. “So you gonna tell me the truth?”. Dib kinda guessed Zim wouldn’t believe him and he didn’t blame him for being skeptical. Dib sat up and shrugged. “I am telling the truth. I promised to be honest”. Zim had this look of “bullshit” on his face. “I am his son. Gaz is 113 years old and I’m 114. We’ve been like this for 95 years now? It’ll be 96 in October if I remember correctly. The 5th I think?”. 

Zim still didn’t buy it one bit. “Do you have proof?”. Dib pulled out his phone. “I have a picture of me on my graduation day with my dad and Gaz”. He opened his photos and found it. He showed the picture to Zim. They stood in front of the high skool. Dib had on his black graduation robe and cap with his white button up shirt with black slacks on underneath. His dad wore his usual lab coat just with a little black bowtie. Gaz had on black button up shirt and black jeans. They were all huddled into a circle while Dib held up his diploma and smiled. Gaz had on her nertual face and you couldn’t really tell if Membrane was smiling or not because the lower part of his face was covered. Zim scanned the photo. “This could be fake”. Dib sighed. “Guess I have no choice”. Zim was confused by this. 

Dib took his keys from his pocket and popped open the little switch knife he had. _He’s going to murder me_ . Zim internally yelled. What other reason would there be for Dib to take out a knife besides the intent to silence Zim? “Watch”. Dib rolled up the sleeve of his jacket and pressed the blade to his skin. _Nevermind. He’s going to kill himself_. Zim freaked out and went to take the knife for the newly deemed suicidal moron next to him. Dib sliced his arm and Zim screeched as blood started flowing from the open wound onto the grass. “Are you fucking stupid! What the hell are you thinking?”. He cut himself pretty deep and didn’t even flinch. “It’s fine. Watch”. Zim was pissed off. How could someone be so calm after cutting a chunk of their arm? “It’s not fine! Look! It’s bleeding. Wait. Huh?”. He took the arm into his arm and watched as the blood stopped flowing and the wound started to close. “Told you it was fine”. And just like that, it was gone. All signs of it being there were erased minus the blood in the grass. Zim’s mouth hung open in complete shock. Did he really just see that? This must be some weird dream right? “If you keep your mouth open like that, a bug might fly in”. 

“H-How? It's gone! Is this some kind of trick or something? Didn’t it hurt?”. Zim was still holding onto Dib’s arm. “It did hurt. It healed itself. Do you believe me now?”. Zim slowly nodded his head. Dib gave his frozen friend a few moments to gather his thoughts. He didn’t bother pulling his arm away and just let Zim continue to stare at it. He just stared back at the sky and watched as more fireflies zoomed across the sky. “Okay. So you’re Professor Membranes' son. You and Gaz are over a hundred years old and can’t die. Then who the hell is Tak and how does she fit into this rollercoaster?”. Zim let go of Dib’s arm which Dib was thankful for since his arm was starting to go numb for the way it was being held.   
  


“Tak is way older than us. She comes from a species of aliens called Irkens. They invade and destroy worlds”. Zim had no choice but to believe this since it was now clear that nothing that came out of Dib’s mouth was a lie at the moment. “Are you guys going to destroy earth?”. Dib snorted. “No. We’re not going to take over earth or anything. We protect it from irkens and other out of this world things that want to try. Tak left her race because she didn’t agree with how it was run. She’s been with us for a very long time so you don’t have to worry about her turning on us”. That gave Zim some sort of relief. At least he didn’t have to worry about earth ending anytime soon. “No wonder she thought pancakes were better than waffles”. 

“You’re still on that?”. Zim glared. “I refuse to lose”. Dib just shrugged and left the matter alone. “Anymore questions?”. This was going a lot better than expected. Dib expected more of some sort of bad reaction but Zim seemed to be taking all of this rather well. “What the fuck is Gir?”. Dib wasn’t even sure how to answer that. What the heck was Gir? A robot with the mind of a 5 year old on a sugar rush was the best way to describe him. “I’m not sure. All I know is that he’s from irken and is supposed to be like some servant bodyguard thing?”. That was one of the things that neither him or even Tak could answer. She didn’t even know why he went by Gir. She just suspected he had a few screws loose or something. 

“Wait. If Gir is from this Irken place, then how did your friend get him?”. Dib was not looking forward to this part of the talk. Talking about “Zim” always made the hole in heart feel a lot emptier. “Zim was also an alien. He was sent to earth to take over the plant and turn the inhabitants into slaves for the empire”. Zim squinted his eyes as he looked at Dib. _Is he really a masochist?_ “He wasn’t very good at his job. I was always there to stop his plans and he was always there to try and stop me. It was somewhat fun. Minus the times he actually kicked my ass. Out of everyone in that town, he was the only one who took me seriously. He treated me like I was actually someone worth the time rather than a nuisance like I was used too. And it’s not like we always fought. We solved a few mysteries together. Sometimes he came over to play video games or just hang out. Sure he was annoying half the time but I was happy”. Dib smiled at the fond memories of his childhood friend. 

Zim watched as Dib’s smile fell. A sad frown took its place as Dib stared off into the sky. “But, We drifted apart during high skool and slowly we started avoiding each other. At one point, we cut off all contact. I just couldn’t take the teasing and taunts. It was just getting too much for me to handle. I needed to get my life together so cutting Zim off was the only way I could do that. Or so I thought”. Zim decided to look away from Dib since that sad look was really getting to him. He looked so broken and it hurt for Zim to look at. He preferred it when Dib was smiling and being himself. Zim just stared down at the flowers. “I knew Zim felt alone but I was too much of a jerk to do anything about it and went on with my life. I graduated and never looked back. I stopped ghost hunting and pretty much anything to do with the paranormal and became ‘normal’”. Dib stopped himself to push back the lump forming in his throat. 

“I just wished I paid attention to that little green idiot. I wish I took notice of his lack of evil plans. I wish I was there”. Zim still hadn’t looked up at Dib but continued to listen. He had another question he wanted to ask but he wasn’t sure if he should. He knew if he didn’t ask now then he might not ever know and regret it. “What happened to him?”. He instantly regretted asking because he felt the change in the air. He felt this heavy feeling of dread overcome him. He was about to take it back but Dib had already started talking. “He found out his leaders, his whole world, the people he looked up to, didn’t really care for him. They sent him to earth to get rid of him and basically left him for dead. Zim just couldn’t take it and that dumbass made Gir give me a letter. That was the last time I ever heard from him. He flew into space and killed himself. And I was too late to do anything. I-I”. Dib’s voice cracked. He hadn’t talked about this at all and he just couldn’t hold back all the pain and sadness he hid inside his heart. Zim quickly jumped into action and turned to face Dib. 

“You don’t have to keep going!”. He panicked. Dib’s face was scrunched up in pain and tears were streaming down his cheeks. Zim didn’t know what to do. He never knew how to react when someone cried. “I held him in my arms. He was already long gone!”. Dib put his face in his hands and sobbed. _What do I do?_ Zim panicked and pulled Dib into a hug. “It’s my fault! I wasn’t there for him because I pushed him away! And for what? Because I was scared. I was scared of what people thought about me”. Zim hugged him tighter. He felt tears form in his eyes at the sight of his friend falling about in his arms. The friend who stood up to anyone who picked on Zim. The guy who threatened the damn director. That same guy was breaking down and Zim had no idea what to do or how to react. “I was scared because I fucking loved him!”. 

“It’s all my fault”. Zim had heard enough. It wasn’t Dib’s fault. It was those dickhead leaders. Not Dib. He obviously cared for “Zim”. Enough to hold all this guilt for all these years for something that was in no way his fault. He pushed Dib in front of him. “It’s not your fault! Stop blaming yourself! Zim didn’t do it because of you! And I’m pretty fucking sure he didn’t blame you for anything. It’s okay to be scared. No one is blaming you for that. You loved him but didn’t know how to react because he was supposed to be your rival not lover and that’s okay. No one expects you to figure everything out at once”. Dib stared wide-eyed at Zim who was also crying. “Listen, the one at fault here are those assholes who treated Zim like that. Not you. So get that through that big head of yours already”. The two boys sat like this for a bit. Just staring at each other and taking in the moment. The fireflies still flew around, unfazed by what was happening. The wind gently blew past, shaking the flowers and grass.

“Thank you, Zim”. Dib whispered as he reached up and wiped his face with his sleeve. A small smile formed on his face. “Thank you”. Zim gave him a cheeky smile. “It’s the truth”. Dib pulled Zim back in for another hug. “I’m glad you listened even if all this is weird”. Weird is an understatement Zim thought as he patted Dib’s back. “Just never cry like that. I’m not good with crying people”. Dib pulled out of the hug and took in a refreshing breath of air. “I haven’t cried like that in awhile. Feels nice to get that off my chest. Shall I finish the story?”. Zim raised a brow. “You sure? You don’t have to. I mean you literally just had a breakdown and cried all over my chest”. Dib nodded. “Yeah, It’s okay. I did promise to tell you everything”. 

“After that, I kinda went on a rampage in space for a year and a half. Dragged Gaz along with me to search for the tallest. A star blew up and the radiation from it changed something in our bodies that caused a mutation. We’re immortal. I’m not 100 percent sure what mutated. We met Tak no long after and brought her back to earth. We’ve been together for all this time. My dad knew what happened but never really looked into it. We started moving from place to place after he died. I still technically live in my hometown. It’s just us 3 there. Everyone left and pretty much abandoned the town”. 

“And that’s it”. Zim reached up and ruffled Dib’s hair. “Mind if I join you in your mission to end the Tallest?”. Dib smiled. “Are you sure you're up for it?”. Zim pulled Dib into a headlock. “You talking shit? I can take an alien anyday”. After that emotional talk, it felt nice to laugh. They played around for a bit before laying down on the grass. “Hey Zim, during fall break, come with me to my town? I want to show you everything. I bet you’d like my lab and ship since you like machines”. 

“Hell yeah! Let’s go!”.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Fall break came rather quickly. It was the friday before the start of the break. Dib and Zim sat across from each other on the kitchen table staring down at his phone. They spent the last few months planning for break. Gaz and Tak had planned to go to some game convention in New York and decided to spend the full week there. They left earlier today to head to the airport. Dib had everything packed and so did Zim but they were now facing a problem that could possibly ruin their plans. “Are you going to answer?”. Dib questioned, eye never leaving the small screen. “I don’t think I should”. Gir climbed up onto Dib’s lap and slammed a frozen burrito down on the wooden surface of the table. “Mary! Burrito!”. 

On the screen was a text from Zim’s mother. Zim had explained to Dib a few days after they had that heartfelt talk in the woods about the relationship he had with his mom. They had bad blood between them after a huge fight they had about Zim’s sexualtily and dreams for the furture. He was outed against his will in his senior year in high skool by that jerk Avery. Of course his mom found out since Avery and Zim fought in the middle of the hallway. His mom tried to tell Zim it was nothing but a “faze” and he should grow up already. That sparked a huge argument that escalated to his plans for the future. His mother didn’t believe that astronomy was a good job and tried to force Zim to become a lawyer like her instead. Zim refused and went to college with his dream to work in space as his one and only goal. His mom was heavily involved with the school way before Zim enrolled so she always knew what was going on whether Zim wanted her to or not. 

The text read:  _ Come home. I don’t want you going anywhere and that’s final _ . 

Zim hadn’t even opened it and he really didn’t want to. “What are we going to do?”. Dib asked, taking the burrito from Gir and getting up to put it in the microwave. “Just go? I’m 19 so it’s not like she can keep me from leaving but I have this feeling she would try and track me down”. Gir was jumping up and down in excitement for his wrapped goodness warming up in the microwave. “I’m just going to ignore it. Let’s just go”. The beep of the microwave made Gir squeal. Dib took it out and handed it to Gir who instantly started devouring it. “You sure?”. Zim nodded his head. “Yeah”. He was about to stand up when his phone started ringing. It was of course his mom. Zim grabbed it and handed the phone to Dib. “Answer it and tell her something! Make up a lie!”. Dib nodded and answered, bringing the phone up to his ear. “Hello?”. He answered and awkwardly glanced at Zim. 

“Who’s this?”.  _ Damn _ . Dib thought as he heard her voice. She sounded mean and cold. Like one of those anime characters you know is evil because of their super low and scary voice. “Uh this is Zim’s roommate Dib Lopez”. 

“Where is my idiot son?”. Dib panicked for a bit as he tried to come up with a lie. 

“He went out and left his phone. Would you like me to tell him to call you back?”. 

“No need. I’ll be there in 15 minutes to pick him up and if he isn’t in the dorm then I’ll find him. Bye”. She hung up leaving Dib bewildered by the woman he just spoke to. 

“What did she say”. Dib set the phone down on the table. “She’s coming to get you and she said she doesn’t care where you are”. Zim rolled his eyes. “Of course she did. Let’s put all this stuff in the car. I’m not going with her and she can’t make me”. Dib decided not to argue and went along with it. “Let’s go Gir”. 

~15 minutes later~

The two boys had successfully gotten everything they planned to bring in the car. They both brought a suitcase of clothes and some other bags with electronics and other things. Gir packed his own little bag with his snacks and blankets. Dib bought him the little ninja turtles backpack a few days ago for the little robot. Gir was strapped in the back seat of the car playing a movie that Dib downloaded on Netflix for him. “Ready?”. Dib asked Zim who was placing his snack bag in the passenger seat. “Yeah”. Zim had shut his phone off to ignore any more messages or incoming calls from his mom. “Well, let’s go then dork”. As they were entering the car, a voice yelled at Zim to stop. Zim rolled his eyes and sighed. “Great. The witch has come”. Dib stopped what he was doing and stood outside his car. He could clearly see a woman with pitch black hair pulled up in a high ponytail. Her face was similar to Zim just more on the slim side rather than Zim’s cute chubbiness he had on his cheeks. Her eyes were a light green color and she was dressed in a tan turtleneck sweater and tight fitting black pants. The sound of her black heels hitting the concrete of the sidewalk were getting louder and louder as she approached Dib’s tesla. 

“Didn’t I say you weren’t going anywhere? Do you not listen?”. Zim groaned. “No I don’t. I have plans and I’m not going to that shitty place you call ‘home’”. Dib quickly leaned into the car as Zim’s mom got closer to the car. “Gir, Stay hidden. Okay?”. Gir nodded and unbuckled himself and slid to the bottom of the car and continued to watch his movie with his little unicorn headphones. Dib wasn’t sure how he was using them with the lack of ears but decided now was not the time to question him. He stood up again. Zim’s mom was now right in front of the car and glaring down at Zim. Dib wondered where Zim got his height since his mom was on the taller side even without her heels. “You don’t call or text. You ignore me and now you can’t even come home to spend time with me? Your own mother?”. Dib felt out of place. It was awkward to watch your friend fight with his mom. 

“I don’t call because I have nothing to say to you. And that place is not my home”. Zim was glaring at her too but his glare was a lot more intense than his mother’s. “You think you can just run away with some guy?”. She said gesturing to Dib, ignoring anything Zim said. “He’s not ‘some guy’. He’s my friend and roommate. His name is Dib and I expect you to use it”. He spat. “I don’t care who he is. I’m not allowing you to go anywhere with any guy until you grow out of that gay faze you have going on”. Zim growled and took a step closer to his mom. “It’s not a fucking faze you idiotic person of a human”. Dib was taken aback by Zim’s choice of words. “Don’t you dare speak to me like that, you disappointment I call a son”. Dib decided now would be a good time to step in. He wasn’t sure how’d this work since he didn’t think he had any business stepping in but he wasn’t going to let Zim get so worked up. “Let’s calm down and stop with the name calling”. The lady took notice of Dib and ignored Zim and walked up to Dib. “My name is Emily Mars. I’m Zim’s mother and I’d appreciate it if you stayed to hell out of our business. This doesn’t concern you”. 

“Don’t you talk to Dib like that you old hag. He can do whatever he wants”. Emily ignored his son and continued to fight with Dib who was now getting a bit angry with the woman. She jabbed her fake nails into Dib’s chest. “My son doesn’t need friends like you. You clearly have no respect or manners. Your parents should be ashamed for raising something like you”. Zim ran up to them to pull his mother away from Dib but stopped when Dib grabbed Emily’s hand and pulled it away from his chest. “Stop touching me. I can be friends with whomever I please”. Emily harshly pulled her hand away from Dib. “And please don’t say crap about my parents. My dad is long gone and I’d rather not have some stuck up person bad mouth him”. Dib had a hard glare set on this lady. Zim stood next to Dib. “I’m going with Dib and there’s nothing you can do about it. I’m 19 years old and I have no reason to listen to you. I’m paying for my own tuition with what dad left me and have no reason to keep talking to you. To put it simply, I don’t want anything to do with you”. Emily just glared. “Go home and leave me the hell alone”. 

“You really are an ungrateful child. Do whatever you want. Don’t come crying to me when you fail and need my help. Don’t come to me when that supposed friend of yours leaves you in the end”. Dib patted Zim’s head and smiled at his mom. “I’m not leaving him anytime soon. He’s stuck with me whether he wants it or not”. Zim blushed and pushed Dib’s hand away. “Shut up! You’re stuck with Zim too so don’t sound so cocky”. Dib laughed. “You get mad at the weirdest things”. Emily watched as her son playfully punched his friend's side. “Are you trying to talk shit? I’ll destroy you Dib-shit!”. The taller boy just continues to laugh as he avoids being hit by stepping back. “I’m not! I like that about you”. Zim stopped what he was doing and blushed a bright red. This caught his mom off guard. She had never seen her son show any other emotion other than his usual bad mood or quiet response to anything she said. 

Zim slowly smiled and shook his head. “You’re annoying”. When was the last time she saw her son smile? When he was a child? She couldn’t remember. He was usually glaring and frowning around her. “You love that about me huh?”. Dib teased. “I don’t think I do”. Zim smirks at Dib’s sigh. “Lair”. Emily watched as her son enjoyed being around someone other than his dog that passed away. She knew her son always had problems having friends but never bothered to do anything about it. “I’m going home. Enjoy your trip or whatever”. Zim looked over at his mother confused. “Huh?”. Emily shook her head. “Go. I’m leaving”. She turned on her heel and started walking back to her car. “What kind of bullshit is this woman playing?”. Zim said as he squinted at his mom. He knew his mom was never one to give up so easily. She was stubborn and liked to get her way. Zim didn’t want to get into whatever was going on in his mom’s head and took to the chance to leave. 

“Let’s go before she turns around”. Zim scrambled to the side of the car and jumped in. Dib hurried and did the same. “Go!”. Zim shouted. Dib hastily started the car and drove out of the parking lot. He was confused about what just happened but at least they get to go on the trip?


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait. I just found out I failed my classes :,). It's okay. Everything is fine *laughs in lair*. Ignore this! Enjoy the chapter UwU

The drive from their college and to Dib’s hometown was about 5 ½ hours. Dib had found a way to keep Gir distracted with movies and other stuff he had on his laptop. He also made sure he had enough snacks to keep him occupied. The drive was pretty fun. Zim played songs from his phone and sang alone with them. Dib enjoyed the music and sang along too. They both also told each other funny stories and stopped at McDonalds for some chicken nuggets and fries. Gir asked for 12 cookies which Dib bought him because why not? 2 hours in, Gaz called to let them know she landed and was headed to the hotel. They talked for a bit before Tak and Zim started fighting over the phone. Gir joined in at one point when cookies were involved and he was a lot louder than the other two idiots fighting. Gir won in the end by claiming regular chocolate chip cookies were the best. No one really had anything to argue against that. 

Zim slept pretty much for the rest of the ride after that and Gir joined him not longer after. Dib was left in a comfortable silence. Zim's soft breathing was calming. Dib looked at the rearview mirror to see Gir still buckled in but snuggling into his unicorn blanket with an unopened snowball cake in his metal hand. Dib chuckled and focused back on the road. It was around 6 now and the sun was starting to set and it was getting a bit cold so he switched on the heater. He didn’t turn it up too high so he wouldn’t wake up Zim who was wearing Dib’s blue hoodie which Zim insisted Dib let him use. It was way too big on him since his hands disappeared in the sleeves. Dib hadn’t run into any traffic since he took the back roads instead of the highways. Sure it was longer but it was better than dealing with a bunch of honking idiots. He saw maybe 2 other cars since he switched from the main roads 2 hours back. He’d expected to see more people since it was fall break but people were dumb and took the highways. There wasn’t much around here. Just a few houses and a little gas station a miles ahead. The people who lived out here really liked to be alone if they moved all the way out here. 

(1 ½ hours later)

Dib pulled turned in the woods where his little abandoned town laid covered by the trees surrounding it. Zim was still asleep but Gir had woken up and was eating some peanut butter crackers he had in his bag. Dib drove down the little road until he saw the welcome sign of his home. It was so worn down that you could no longer read the letters once written on the board. Dib decided to wake up Zim since he was sure he would want to see the creepy town he and his family occupied. “Zim. Wake up. We’re here”. Zim stirred before opening his eyes. It was dark out now. “We’re here?”. He mumbled as he sat up. He rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes. “This is the middle of nowhere”. Zim pointed out as he got a better look of where he was. 

Dib pulled into the entrance of town and Zim could clearly see the now empty city. Buildings were falling apart and there were a bunch of empty lots from what he could see with the light coming from the headlights. They drove through the eerie town. Zim took notice of the flickering street lamps and he couldn’t help but snuggle into his (Not his) hoodie. “You live here?”. Dib laughed. “I live in the neighborhood dork. I just haven’t got around to getting rid of all this yet. I mean I did a few but that was a long time ago”. Gir jump in the middle. “Oooo I like that everything is falling apart. It’s funny”. They continued to travel down the road. Zim felt some sort of familiarity while looking out the window of this abandoned place. It felt like he’s been here before. “We’re almost there so please stop flicking crackers at me Gir”. The little robot had licked the peanut butter off the crackers and was launching them at Dib’s shoulder. “Go faster!”. Dib sighed and turned into the neighborhood where he grew up. The houses were empty just like everything else. Dib had gotten rid of some of the houses with Tak’s help. She liked to blow things up. Zim watched from the passenger side window at the passing houses. He’s seen this before and he just couldn’t figure out from where. They passed a house that was alone on a street. It was an odd house. Different from the others. It was a dark purple color and was a lot smaller than the other houses that passed. It was almost like it didn’t belong there. Zim couldn’t get a good look at it since the headlights were his only source of light. He just found it odd since it was obvious all other buildings that were previously surrounding it were gone. He also noticed how Gir stopped moving and just stared at the house. He also took notice of Dib who looked as if he refused to even acknowledge the existence of the house. 

They drove for a bit more before pulling up to two houses completely alone on the block. “We’re here”. Dib parked in the driveway of a newer looking house than the other one. It was a 2 story house that was much smaller. The outside was painted a pale blue color with darker blue outlining the doors and windows. “Two houses?”. Dib nodded and unbuckled his seat belt. “This is where I live. Gaz and Tak live in the house we grew up in. I moved out a little after my dad passed away. Even though we live right next to each other, it's nice to have a break from those two every once in a while. And I hated walking in on them doing couple things”. Everyone in the car got everything they packed and headed inside. Gir was bursting with energy at the thought of being able to run around. Dib was just happy to stretch his legs and Zim wanted to take a nap. Dib unlocked the dark blue wooden door and headed inside. Gir zoomed into Dib’s living room and headed straight for the couch. The lights in the house flickered on revealing a very Dib styled room. There was a light grey couch pushed against the wall and across from it was a flat screen Tv sitting on top of a brick fireplace. Picture where sitting on some dark grey shelves hung around the room. A black coffee table was placed a few feet from the couch with magazines and books mentioning the paranormal set on top. 

“Uh do you want to sleep in my room or down here?”. Dib asked as he slipped his shoes off and set them down by the front door. “Where are you going to sleep?”. Zim asked. “In my room. I have a blow up mattress you can use”. They head up stairs leaving Gir who was happily rolling around on the couch. Zim took notice that Dib put up a lot of pictures. Most of them were of Dib, Tak, a Gaz. A few were his dad and one was set face down on the fireplace next to the Tv. He guessed it was probably a picture of Zim. Upstairs were 3 rooms. The first door was to the right and the other two were down the hallway. “This is the bathroom”. Dib said motioning to the first door. “The last door to the right is my room and the door to the left is my office? I call it my mothman cave but Gaz said that’s stupid”.  _ That’s because it is.  _

Dib’s room was pretty much what Zim expected it to be like. Posters of paranormal stuff and space were hung around the light blue walls. On the right of his room was his queen sized bed that was pushed up under a rounded window. His bed was decorated with plain black bedspread with a bright green alien head pillow. Placed in the middle of the room was a dark gray rug that compliments the hardwood floor. He had a light grey wooden dresser opposite of his bed that had a bunch of random stuff placed on top and another faced down picture. He had a desk placed against the back wall of his room that had a desktop on top and some notebooks scattered on the black wooden surface. 

“Nice room. Looks just like what a huge nerd would have”. Dib laughed and set his suitcase on his bed. Zim set his stuff next to the door and decided to take a closer look at the room he would be staying in for the week. It reeked of nerd in here, not that Zim minded since he was also a nerd. It also smelt a lot like the hoodie he borrowed (Stole) from his roommate. It smelt like a mix of pine trees and something sweet that he couldn’t put his finger on. It mixed well with the pine scent in a way he couldn’t describe. The smell made Zim feel strangely at home even though his actual “home” smelt like new furniture and lemon. “Are you going to give that hoodie back to me anytime soon?”. This was no longer Dib’s property. It belongs to Zim now and Dib knew he wasn’t going to get it back. Not that it really mattered since he owned a bunch of the same type of clothing. “No”. Zim answered as he picked up a random book from the messy desk. 

It was a conspiracy theory book that was worn down. The black spine of the book was practically falling apart and the papers were yellow covered in writing. Zim could tell that Dib spent a lot of time rereading this book and he made him smile as he imagined a younger version of the four-eyed guy he considered a friend sitting in his room aggressively taking notes in a book he had already read. “I’ll be right back. I need to see what we got in the fridge. You can unpack if you want”. Dib disappeared downstairs, leaving Zim alone. Setting the book down, Zim decided he would take a peek at the picture before Dib got back. He knew that the pictures that were facing down were of “Zim” and he was curious to see what an alien actually looked like. He double checked to make sure Dib wasn’t coming back. He walked over to the dresser and stared down at the wooden picture frame placed on the grey surface of the dresser. He reached out and slowly lifted it. He faced it towards him and hesitated before looking at the picture. 

“What?”.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Zim stared down at the picture. Dib looked about 12-13 and was in a black trench coat with a blue science shirt on. He had the same rounded glasses and hair style. He smiled while he slung his arm over the other person in the photo. Zim had on this face of displeasure as he stared at the camera with his strange white eyes. His skin was green and he was wearing a black hoodie but you could see the pink color of whatever he was wearing underneath. In the background was Gir but in a green dog suit. Zim stared in horror and confusion. This was taken in front of that house they passed and the house Zim had seen in his dreams. “What is…”. Nothing was making sense. Those were just dreams and nothing else but this picture made things complicated. Everything was the same. The house. The gnomes in the yard. Gir’s suit. Dib’s appearance. Zim felt uneasy. This didn’t make sense and it scared him. How the hell was he dreaming of the other “Zim” as if it were him? He set the picture back down just the way he found it and stepped away from the dresser till the back of his legs hit the bed and he sat down. 

His mouth was dry and his ears were ringing.  _ This isn’t real.  _ He interlocks his fingers as an attempt to hold himself together in some way. He just couldn’t wrap his head around this. The dreams he’s been having matched that picture. His fingers tighten their grip as he tries desperately to make sense of everything. Was there some connection between him and “Zim”? Or was just some coincidence of some sort? His breathing picked up as he started to panic. Why was this happening? What was going on? Why? What? How? 

No! There has to be some explanation.

**Is there really one?**

There is. 

**What is it then?**

…..

**You’re a freak. Dreaming about your roommates dead friend and you have no explanation to why.**

I’m not a freak. There is an explanation and I’ll find it. 

**Lair. You’re a freak like everyone knows you are. Like how you know you are.**

Shut up.

**Freak.**

Shut up. 

**Freak.**

I’m not a freak. Shut up

**Freak**

Shut up! Shut up! Shut the fuck up!

  
  
  


“Zim? Zim, you’re okay. Deep breaths in and out. In and out. You’re okay”. Dib gently wrapped his hands over Zim’s clenched ones in an attempt to calm him down. He had come upstairs to ask Zim if you was okay with spagehttii for tonight and found Zim muttering to himself and gripping his hands so hard that he had started bleeding. Dib knew what to do since he had also had many panic attacks in his lifetime. “Zim? Are you okay?”. Zim was panting and trying to plead with whatever he was thinking to stop. “You’re okay Zim. Keep taking deep breaths”. Dib wasn’t sure what sparked the attack in the 10 minutes he was downstairs. “I’m not….I’m not…..”. Dib had somehow gently pried Zim hands apart and was holding both hands in his. Zim was trembling and trying so desperately to speak. “Keep breathing. You’ll be okay. I’m here”. Relief washed over Dib as he heard Zim take a deep inhale of air and a let out shaky breath. “There you go”. This went on for a couple of minutes. Deep breaths in and out and words of encouragement and comfort. 

“I’m not….I’m not a freak”. Dib smiled at Zim. “Of course you’re not a freak. You’re the amazing Zim who is my best friend and super cool roommate”. Zim’s vision became less cloudy as Dib continued to talk to him. His heart rate had started to slow down and breathing was becoming easier. “I’m not?”. Dib sat up on his knees and pulled Zim into a hug. “You’re not”. Shaky hands wrapped themselves around Dib. “I’m not”. Silence filled the room as they held each other. Zim’s breathing soon became normal and the shaking stopped but he held onto Dib, not wanting to let go. The warmth coming for the body he had latched onto was comforting and Zim’s new favorite thing. The smell of pine and some mystery sweetness was strong. Even stronger than the smell left on the hoodie he had on. The warmth and the smell made everything feel better. Like everything was okay. Zim relaxed into the embrace and so did Dib. 

“SPAGHETTI”. A voice screeched from down the hallway. Little metal footsteps could be heard running in the room. “Noodles!”. Gir stood at the doorway holding a box of noodles and a tomato. “Are you guys hugging without me? Gir wants hugs tooo”. Gir dropped the items he held in his hands and jumped onto the bed. “Hugs!”. His arms extended and wrapped around the two humans. Gir started to giggling as he rubbed his face against Dib’s cheek. “No more crying Zim! Gir will make sure you’re not a sad potato!”. Zim smiled. He wasn’t a huge fan of the little robot most of the time but right now, he was happy to hear the annoying Gir giggling like an idiot. “Mary! Mary! You smell nice!”. Gir made sniffing noise as he continued attacking Dib’s cheek with his own. “Can you even smell Gir?”. Gir stopped what he was doing and froze, mouth open. “No! I can’t!”. Then he started laughing again. “You’re something else Gir”. 

“Spaghetti! Can we eat now?”. Dib laughed. “Sure. You okay with it Zim?”. Zim peeked his head out from his place in Dib’s chest. “Sure”. Gir made a sound of excitement and let go of them and ran out of the room, taking his noodles and tomato with him. “WEEEE! Noodles”. Small thuds could be heard followed by a much louder thud. “I’m okay! The tomato is not”. Dib stared at the door. “Did he fall down the stairs?”. Zim slowly nodded his head. “I think he did”. 

  
  


(After dinner)

“Gir is amazing”. Dib tucked Gir in with his favorite unicorn blanket and his box of noodles. Dib had made a few boxes of the pasta and Gir ate most of it. “He ate 10 bowls. Where does all that food go?”. Zim questioned as he cleaned up the table. “I have no clue”. Gir had decided to pass out on the couch minutes after everyone had finished eating. Dib and Zim were both pretty tired for the trip and after they had the moment upstairs they both wanted to go to bed. Gir let out an obnoxiously loud snore and hugged his strange choice of a sleeping buddy closer to him. “Let’s head to bed. I’m fucking tired”. Zim stated as he put the last dish in the sink. “Me too”. After turning off all the lights and making sure the doors were locked, they headed upstairs. “I have some extra blankets and stuff in my mothman cave. Let me go get that stuff. The air mattress is in my closet. It has a built in pump so you can just unfold it and blow it up”. Zim nodded his head and went into Dib’s room and Dib went into the mothman cave. 

Zim rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes and opened the sliding doors of the closet. The box containing the mattress wasn’t that hard to find. He pulled it out from the closet and started opening the cardboard box. It was a twin size bed much like his bed back in the dorm. Once it was out, he pushed Dib’s rug more towards the dresser and started unfolding it next to Dib’s bed. The pump was battery operated so he just switched it on. He sat on the floor as he watched it inflate. His eyes wandered over the picture that laid face down on the dresser. He still didn’t understand what was going on and he just couldn’t bring himself to ask Dib about it. How would that conversation even go? Hey, you know when I had a panic attack in your room? Well it was because I’ve seen that picture you have in your room in my dreams! And guess what else? I’m your dead alien friend in my dreams? Weird right. Zim sighed. He was too tired to be thinking about this. Dib came into the room a little after he had started the air pump with sheets, blankets, and some pillows. “Here. They’re new so you don’t have to worry about them being dirty or anything. These were the ones I was supposed to bring with me to the dorm but forgot”. He set them down next to Zim who was tiredly staring at his still inflating bed. “I’m gonna put on some pajamas”. Dib hadn’t bothered to unpacked so just went into his dresser for some clothes. He grabbed a pair of black sweatpants and a grey t-shirt with the words “T-shirt” written on the front in black letters. 

“You want to borrow some clothes so you don’t have to look through your clothes?”. Dib asked. Zim turned off the pump since the bed was now inflated and ready to be slept in. “Hmm? Uh yeah. Got some shorts? I’ll just sleep in my hoodie”. Dib playfully rolled his eyes as the mention of his hoodie now being referred to as Zim’s. “Yeah. I’ll get them”. He did have an old pair of black gym shorts from when he was 15 that should fit Zim. He tossed them to Zim who didn’t react enough to catch them as they smacked him in the face. “Thanks”. He mumbled out as the pair of shorts slid down his face and into his lap. Dib snickered at the tired state Zim was in.  _ Should I head to the bathroom?  _ Dib thought for a bit before shrugging.  _ I’ve changed in front of him before and the bathroom is too far away.  _ Dib slipped his shirt off as well as his pants. He kicked off his socks and slid on his new set of clothes. Unknown to Dib but the other person in the room was peeking at him as he changed. Zim had to admit that Dib was rather attractive. He liked the way Dib’s body was sculpted. He had muscles and a sharp V-line that Zim couldn’t help stare at as Dib pulled his pants up. 

“Want help making the bed?”. Zim quickly looked away from the attractive male towards the blow up bed. “Y-Yeah”. Dib started to make the bed as Zim hid his blush in the shorts that smelled just like the room he was in. “Are you going to put those on?”. Dib questioned as he grabbed the pale blue sheets from the stack of folded bedding. “Duh”. Zim sputtered out as he stood up. “Okay. Just making sure you don’t fall asleep sitting there”. He turned away from Zim and draped the first sheet onto the bed. Zim mentally slapped himself for being a weirdo and slipped his jeans off. He didn't realize how cold the room really was until his bare legs were out in the open. He quickly slipped on the borrowed (He was definitely keeping) pair of shorts. Zim joined in the process of making the bed after tossing his pants into the corner where he placed his bags. They finished rather quickly thanks to their team effort. “Is 3 pillows okay? I can get you some more if you want”. Dib knew that Zim loved pillows since he had like 10 on his bed back at the dorm. “Yeah. I have my new hoodie to keep me comfy”. Dib was never getting that back. 

Dib switched the lights off and they both settled into the blankets of their beds. Zim had to admit that the air mattress was rather comfortable. The sheets and blankets smelt new with a hint of Dib’s scent which Zim enjoyed. The room was dark with the few rays of light peeking in from the cracks of the blinds covering the windows. Zim hugged one of the pillows close to his chest as he stared up at the ceiling. Just a few moments ago he was dead tired and ready for bed but after settling down he was wide awake.  _ Damn. _ Sleep was all Zim craved for at this moment but his mind decided against it. He wondered if Dib had fallen asleep since the raven haired boy was quiet. “Are you still awake?”. Dib’s voice broke the silence of the room. “Yeah”.

“Can I ask you something?”. Zim continued to stare at the ceiling as he answered the question. “Why do you have a random green streak in the front of your hair?”. 

“No idea. I was born with it. It wasn’t really that noticeable until I hit puberty. Everyone just assumes I dyed it”. Dib hummed. “Your eyes are also a pretty color”. 

“You’re literally the only person who thinks that”. Having pinkish eyes was something Zim was always teased about. “I’m the only sane person. Anyone who thinks they’re weird can come fight me”. Zim snorted. His eyes closed. 

“I like your eyes too. They remind me of chocolate and I love chocolate”. Dib chucked. “Thanks. I’m glad they remind you of chocolate”. 

“I also like your hair. I like that weird piece that sticks up”. Dib reached up to his head. “Thank you. I like it too”. They continued to compliment each other back and forth even as their words slurred as they started falling asleep. Soon the room was filled with soft snoring from the two exhausted boys who passed out. 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Everything was white as far as the eye could see. It was just a white void and Zim was the only thing in this place. No matter which direction he turned he could only see white. “Where…..?”. The empty space made him uneasy in a way he couldn’t describe. It made him anxious, scared, lonely,etc. He couldn’t pick one emotion to call this feeling bubbling up in his stomach as he continued to stare into the whiteness of the space he was now stuck in. “Dib? Gir? Anyone?”. He called out. His voice didn’t echo even in such a large space like this. “Hello?”. He called out again. He started walking. He wasn’t sure where his feet would take him but it was better than standing in the same place. He walked and walked for what felt like hours, desperately trying to get out. To find someone or something besides himself. No footsteps could be heard coming from the pair of feet wandering around. His heavy breaths were the only sound that could be heard. It was scary and horrifying in its own strange way. 

“Zim”. He froze. The voice seemed to be coming from every direction. He turned around in a full circle looking for the source of the voice. “Zim”. The voice was closer now but he still couldn’t see any body the voice could’ve belonged to. “What the fuck?”. He gasped out in frustration. “Zim”. Again, the voice was getting louder, closer. “Who the hell are you?”. He turned again but this time there was a dark figure waiting. He jumped back in fright. His heart rate speeds up at the adrenaline now pumping in his veins. “W-Who?”. The figure reached out it’s shadowy black arm. “Who am I?”. It took a step towards Zim who took another step back, not wanting this thing to get any closer to him. “Who could I be?”. Zim’s back hit something that felt similar to a wall. He turned and nothing was there. An invisible force kept him from getting away. The hand slammed next to Zim’s shoulder. Now that it was closer to him, it was a foot shorter than him. Reaching just under Zim’s chin and yet, he was afraid of the thing. The black eeriness that it held made his fight or flight kick in and he chose flight. He wanted to get away from it. He didn’t like this at all. He hated it. But what did he hate? The thing? Or the feeling it gave off? Or maybe it was the fact that its black mass of a body terrified him more than anything. “You know who I am”. All the air left his body as the mass of darkness leaned in Zim, right under his ear. “I-I”. His mind was screaming at him to get away but his body was frozen in fear. 

“You do. I know you do”. His entire body was trembling and his legs felt weak like they would give out at any moment. “Help. Get away”. He pleaded. The thing started to giggle which turned into loud obnoxious laughing that shook Zim to his core.  _ I need to get away! I need to leave! Please! Leave! Someone help! Someone!  _ “Dib”. He cried out. It stopped laughing once the name left Zim’s dry lips. “Dib”. It repeated. “Dib. That human worm”. It pulled away from Zim and stood right in front of him. “Why do you call that big headed idiot?”. Zim slid down the invisible wall until his bottom made contact with the nonexistent floor. “W-What?”. His ears were ringing and breathing was uneven. This made it hard for him to process the question. “Why call that human scum?”. Why did Zim call out Dib’s name? It was because of that safe feeling he got from the warmth and smell that came from him that he so desperately craved in the moment of terror he was in. “B-Because Dib is….all I have. I want him. Not some fucking creepy black shadow”. It stared at Zim not that Zim couldn’t even see where his eyes were since there were none. He just felt it. “Hmm”. It hummed out. “Interesting but not surprising. Dib does like to show affection. Ugh. Gross human things”. The shadow squatted down so he was at eye level with the frightened and confused boy. “Do you really not know who I am? Idiot”. The mass sighed. “Humans really are dumb”. Zim watched as the black surrounding the figure disappeared exposing familiar black hair, strange white eyes, and that out of this world green skin. “I’m you”. 

Zim sat up in a fright. He was back in Dib’s room. He tried desperately to get some air back into his lungs. “What?”. He whispered out. He glanced at Dib’s bed to discover it was empty. The sun peeking in from the blinds hit the side of Zim’s face. “Just a dream”. He shook his head and ran his fingers through his nappy raven hair. What did he mean by “I’m you”? Zim was startled by that. That ‘thing’ turned out to the other ‘Zim’. He didn’t understand the dream. It didn’t make sense. Zim is Zim and that's it. He’s not ‘Zim’. “Reeeee”. A voice echoed through the house, snapping Zim out of his dream daze. “Huh?”. The smell of bacon filled the room. Zim stood up from the mattress and headed to the door which was cracked open. He headed downstairs. “Hahahahaha! Bunny!”. Gir was watching some cartoons on the Tv with a bunny running after a carrot with legs. Okay. A little weird but whatever makes him happy. The little robot's head turned and looked at Zim who was standing on the end of the stairs. “Gooooood moooorrrnniinnng Zim! You look funny! Your hair is everywhere!”. Zim walked closer to the living robot. “Morning”. Humming could be heard coming from the kitchen. “Mary is making food! Yummy waffles!”. Zim walked into the kitchen. Dib was standing over the stove humming to whatever song was playing on the speaker. He had a black apron tied around his waist as he flipped the frying bacon in the pan. “Dib?”. Dib peaked over his shoulder. “Morning Zim. I’m making waffles and bacon. Do you want something else? Like eggs?”. Zim smiled and shook his head. “I’m good”. 

The feeling of dread from the dream washed away at the sight of Dib cooking. “How’d you get this food?”. He asked walking over to a plate of freshly made waffles stacked up waiting to be eaten. “I went this morning. There’s a town an hour from here. I went while you and Gir were still asleep”. Dib scooped up the last pieces of crispy bacon and placed them on a napkin covered plate. “Oh”. Zim responded, staring at the waffles. “I also had to buy a waffle iron since I didn’t have one. I know how much you and Gir love them”. He explained pointing at the brand new black waffle iron sitting on the opposite side of the counter. “Gir! Food’s done! Pause the cartoon so you can eat”. Gir zoomed in the kitchen and sat down at the table, picking up the fork already placed on the table. “Here you go”. Dib placed a plate of waffles and bacon in front of the excited robot. “Yay! Thanks Mary!”. Dib also placed a bottle of syrup down which Gir grabbed and started drowing his waffles in the sweet goodness. “I also bought a bunch of snacks and stuff for us. Sit down and I’ll serve you”. Zim did as he was told and a plate of fluffy waffles was set in front of him. “Do you want anything to drink? I bought some orange juice”. 

“Orange juice is good. Thanks”. Dib grabbed a small glass cup and filled it with juice from the fridge. Zim took it and started eating. Dib got his own plate of food and a cup of coffee to go along with it. Gur was the first to finish. He ran back to the living room and pressed play on his cartoon. Zim had to admit, these were some of the best waffles he’s ever had. “Is it good? They ran out of the good brand of waffle mix so I made my own”. Zim nodded his head. “Yes. I like them”. He finished his food and sat there as he waited for his stomach to become less full. “Did you sleep well? You seemed to be comfortable when I got up this morning”. Zim didn’t want to worry Dib with his creepy dream especially after what happened last night. “Yeah”. Dib sipped his coffee. “Do you want to do anything today?”. Zim thought about it. “Explore the town?”. Dib smiled and nodded. “Okay! I’ll be your guide on this adventure of exploring this creepy town”. Zim cracked a smile. “You’re a dork”. 

(In town)

After cleaning up and getting dressed they walked to the city.“Here we are! Gir, don’t get lost and spit the squirrel out”. Gir had somehow caught a squirrel then decided to try to ‘save it for later’. He spit the creature out covered in robot drool and random sparkles. “Bye friend!”. He screamed as it ran away. “Where do you want to go first?”. Dib picked Gir up, placing him on his shoulder. “Your high skool”. Zim answered quickly. “Why?”. Zim stuffed his hands into the pocket of his (stolen) hoodie. “Because I’ve always wanted to go to an abandoned skool”. Dib shrugged, leading the way to his old skool. Gir stayed on his shoulders the entire walk. He pointed out everything he saw. “Look! A rock! Another rock! Bird! Trash can! Clouds! Angry Zim looking at me!”. Zim was glaring at said robot. He was being annoying. “Gir, Let’s stop pointing out things okay? Here’s a lollipop". Dib fished the sweet treat from the pocket of his black jeans. He got this from the cashier at the grocery store. “It’s bluuueee”. Dib slid the clear wrapper off and handed it to Gir. The robot happily sucked on the blue lollipop. “I have no idea how you deal with him”. Dib shrugged. “He’s like a kid on crack”. Zim wasn’t sure how that made controlling Gir any easier. 

Gir had started humming the theme song to My little pony as he enjoyed his candy. Zim looked around at the empty town. It was hard to believe that once upon a time there were actually people living here. The town was basically falling apart and the only living things inhabiting this strange decaying town were two immortal humans, an alien, a crackhead robot thing, and random wildlife who stumbled upon this place. “Umm before we head inside the school I should warn you that something lives in there”. Zim stopped in his tracks. “What?”. Dib rubbed his arm. “I mean it isn’t dangerous or hasn’t done anything to make me think it is”. Zim was now regretting his decision of going to the skool. “What is it?”. Dib let out a nervous laugh. “It’s called a Gwisin. It's a type of spirit that haunts abandoned places. They’re usually found in Korea but this one kinda wandered here? She doesn’t really answer my questions most of the time. I think her name starts with Y? She’s a trickster and plays pranks but that’s pretty much all she does. She might try to scare you so I’m just warning you not to freak out or anything”. Zim believed in the whole undead spirits roaming earth stuff but didn’t think he would actually find one. “So I don’t have to worry about getting possessed or anything right?”. Dib shook his head. He’s been researching this particular spirit for awhile. She’s around maybe 14 or 15 and just likes to play around. Sometimes she talks to Dib about her life but that’s only if she’s in a good mood which isn’t very often. All he knows for sure is that she died around 30 to 40 years ago while she was on a school trip. “No. She’s not a  malicious Gwisin as far as I can tell. Those are pretty rare. Almost as rare as a male Gwisin. I would love to meet one. Maybe I should go to Korea someday?”. 

Zim watched as the paranormal fanatic nerded out over his new found plan to find a male spirit. “You sure know a lot about these ‘Gwisin’”. Dib happily nodded his head. “I love to read about anything paranormal. Gwisin are a fascinating type of spirit. They can have all sorts of reasons to be stuck here on earth. They could have been wronged in their lives, want revenge, wrongful deaths, wanting more time on earth, or even just a simple want to stay to play tricks like this spirit in the skool”. If his entire room didn’t give off the fact this guy was a nerd, whatever just came out of his mouth sure did. “We’re here! Look Mary!”. They made it to the creepy skool. It looked very similar to his middle school just with more windows and a huge track field. “Shall we go? Or are you scared of the little spirit girl?”. Dib teased. Zim being the hot headed idiot he was, took this as a challenge. “I’m not scared Dib-shit! I’m Zim! I’m never ‘scared’. Let’s go in there and find this stupid ghost”. He stomped off the the front of the building leaving Dib with Gir. “Dork”. Dib sighed out with a soft smile on his face. “Ready, Gir?”. Gir squealed. “Mary! Let’s make friends”. 


	20. Chapter Twenty

Gir held a flashlight he pulled from his head as the two college students entered the building. “Its fucking gross in here”. Zim’s face scrunched up in disgust at the horrid state of the former skool. Dust filled the air, trash laid scattered over the floor, desks and chairs thrown in random places, and not to mention the disgusting state of the peeling paint of the walls. “That’s what happens when something is abandoned for 50 plus year princess”. Zim tucked his lower half of his face in the warm fabric of the hoodie he would (never) give back. It smelled a lot better than this dirty place. “Well, let’s go say hi to the little ghost”. Gir cheered. “Yay! Dead people”. The room she was usually in was the former music class room that was never used even before the school closed down. There were old and broken instruments scattered around the room. The only thing that could be considered being somewhat okay was a brown wooden piano set under a large cracked window. “Yo. I’m here”. Dib announced to whatever was in the room as he entered with Gir. Zim hesitated at the door. Sure, Dib said it was safe but he didn’t want to take the chance of being terrorized by a dead girl. Gir climbed down from Dib’s shoulders and started playing with a broken drum he found on a desk. “Boom! Boom!”. 

“That doesn't work, Gir”. There was a huge hole in the center of it. “Hehe I know but I still can say Boom!”. Gir slammed his metal hand on the drum, screaming ‘Boom’ right after. “Is she not coming?”. The nerd questioned. “Let’s hope not”. The scaredy cat at the door mumbled. Dib sat on top of a long white table that was pretty stable for being here for so long. Zim still didn’t want to come in and Dib wasn’t going to give him a hard time for it. Ghosts can be scary. He knew that first hand. After having his few run-ins with different types of paranormal things over the years, he knew that they could be scary. “Who are you?”. A sickly sweet voice whispered. Zim felt the hairs on his entire body stick up. He felt chilled to the bone and he was not a fan. He hugged himself while Dib seemed unfazed by everything. “A new human soul I can take?”. Zim felt a ghostly touch graze the back of his neck. He let out a scream and ran to Dib, hugging his waist in terror. “Fucking bitch touched me! Eww! Ghost germs”. Zim squeezed his way between Dib’s legs and hid his face in the comforting fabric of Dib’s black t-shirt. “Don’t mess with him. He’s my friend and you can’t take human souls moron”. Whatever was in the room clicked their tongue in annoyance. “Why do you have to ruin the fun?”. A ghostly spirit of a young girl in a long white dress. She had long black hair, deathly pale skin, and black voids for eyes. The bottom half of her was transparent. “Long time no see Big head”. It was Dib’s turn to click his tongue. “My head isn’t even that big”.

“So who's the loser hugging you?”. Zim let out a growl at the comment. “His name is Zim. He’s my roommate and friend. I brought him here for fall break”. The ghost girl rolled her nonexistent eyes. Her personality was very similar to when she was alive. Sassy and no fucks given. “I didn’t know a nerd like you could make friends. What’s with the damn robot? I thought he didn’t work or whatever”. Gir was now inside the drum giggling loudly to himself. “He turned on”. The girl shrugged and floated over to where Dib was seated with a pouting Zim. “His name is Zim? Like that dead friend you were crying about?”. Dib nodded. “Yeah. But they’re different people so don’t you start messing with him about it”. She let out a heavy sigh. “You’re not fun!”. Zim peaked out from his spot in Dib’s stomach to get a better look at the ghost. “Do you still want to explore Zim?”. Zim nodded his head, not looking away from the spirit. “Of course I do, Dib-shit”. Dib chuckled. “Let’s go then”. After fetching Gir from the drum, they started walking around, ghost trailing behind. “Where’s Gaz? I like her better than you”. Dib ignored the last part of the comment and headed into a random classroom. “She’s in New York with Tak for a game convention”. The ghost let out an obnoxiously loud sigh. “Bummer. She’s funner to be around than a nerd like you”. Dib was used to the comments that came from her undead mouth so he learned that she never really meant anything she said. “Stop messing with Dib. Only I can do that”. Zim was glued to Dib’s side because of the nasty state of the building (and because he was scared of the girl but he refused to admit it). “Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it shorty?”. Zim glared. “I’m taller than you”. The ghost snicker in response. “I’m dead so that doesn’t count unlike you. Maybe if you drank some more milk, you’d be taller”. Zim really hated this ghost more than anything in this world. She was annoying, obnoxious, creepy, and over all, gross. “Just leave Dib alone, you old dirty sheet”. This time, she growled. “Watch your mouth loser. I’ve known four-eyes longer than you”. Zim had a shit eating grin on his face. “You’re dead so that doesn’t count. Maybe you should go out and make other friends. Oh wait. You can’t”. They were both glaring at each other from both sides of Dib. “Knock it off you two. Gir’s behaving better than you”. Gir sat on top of Dib’s shoulder happily humming some random song. “Yeah! Do I get more candy?”. Dib nodded. “Yes. Good robots get candy”. Dib pulled out a gumball from his pocket. “Here you go”. The well-behaved robot squealed while he took the gumball, shoving it into his metal mouth. “Thank you Mary”. 

Dib left the two idiots alone as he looked around the empty classroom. He found a few worn down textbooks about history and some more broken desks and chairs. “Stupid Dib”. Zim muttered as he kicked a fallen wooden board. “So, midget, how do you like Dib?”. The ghost decided to try to have some sort of conversation with the pouting boy standing next to her. “He’s not that bad. He’s kinda cool but still a fucking nerd. How about you?”. She was caught off guard by the question. “Uhh, he’s okay, I guess. He’s the first human I met after becoming a gwisin who wasn’t scared of me”. Zim hummed in response. “What’s your name anyway? Or do you want me to keep calling you a dirty sheet?”. 

“It’s Yeon”. 

“Cool”. 

“Yeah. Cool”. 

  
  


They stood in silence, not really sure how to continue the conversation. “Woah! This is my text book! Look Gir, loser is still written in sharpie on the front”. Dib showed the robot who didn’t really care about it the book from his spot on Dib’s shoulder. “Loser”. Dib laughed and set the book back on the shelf he found it on. “Where do you want to go now Zim?”. Zim shrugged. “Wherever”. Yeon floated in front of Zim with a smile on her face. “How about the underground part of the school? It was a storage room. There’s a lot of cool things down there”. Zim didn’t trust her at all. He remembered Dib’s warning about her pulling pranks. “No”. Yoen sighed. “It’s because you’re scared huh? I knew you couldn’t do it when you’re so scared of everything”. Dib caught on to the trick she was using, not Zim who walked straight into her trap. “I’m not fucking scared! I’m going down there, nobody can stop me!”. He stormed off out of the classroom and down the hall. “Other way”. Zim turned, heading down the other side of the hallway. “Is he always this easy to trick?”. Dib sighed. “Yup. Let’s go get him before he gets lost”. 

  
  


(In the basement)

_ I regret this _ . Zim thought as he stared at the condition of this place. It was even worse than upstairs. Spiderwebs hung from the ceiling. There was a lot more trash and junk everywhere. It smelled musty as hell. “Come on down, loser”. Yeon happily floated down the dangerous looking stairs. “Are these even safe to use?”. Dib shrugged, walking down the creaky steps. “I can’t die so I have nothing to worry about. I can carry you down if you want. Gir, please don’t do what I think you’re about to do”. Gir jumped off his shoulder and straight down the stairs. He landed with a thud. “I’m okay! Ooh! A ball”. Zim took a weary step on the first step. It loudly creaked under the slight pressure of his foot. “I’m going to die”. There was no way in hell he was going to walk down this clearly unsafe excuse of stairs. “Come on then, I’ll carry you. I can’t die so I’ll be fine”. What was worse? Admitting defeat and letting Dib take him down the stairs or possibly dying falling down these unstable steps? He’d rather not be stuck down here as some undead spirit with Yeon so he accepted Dib’s offer. “I guess I’ll use you so if we do fall, you’ll die and not me”. Dib bent down for Zim to climb on his back. “Get on. Dib express doesn’t have all day”. Zim climb on hesitantly, still petty over the fact of ‘losing’ to that stupid sheet. “Up we go”. The wooden steps creaked at the added weight. “How do you weigh so little when you eat so much?”. Zim felt light to Dib. It was like there was a warm stuffed animal on his back. Zim smelt very similar to sugar with a hint of fruit mixed in there. “Why are you so stupid when you have such a big head?”. 

“I can drop you anytime”. They headed down the stairs while Zim fussed about the possible threat that came from his rides mouth. “And all done. We made it. No one died”. Zim didn’t want to get down now that he got a better look at the floor. It was wet and slimy. Probably from a broken pipe or the rain. “Gross. How the hell are you walking on this?”. Gir rolled by covered in the gunk for the floor. “Weeeeee! Slimy!”. Zim clinged on tighter to Dib. “It’s not that bad”. Dib stomped his foot down. Water splashed around making Zim’s stomach turn. “Can’t I just stay up here where it isn’t fucking dirty?”. Yeon stared at the whining baby. She wondered if this guy was actually 19 and not 3. He clinged onto Dib’s back like a baby sloth. Yeon found it funny. “Come on Zim, it’s just water”. Gir continued to splash around in the dirty water. “It’s germ filled water. This is so gross”. 

“Come on? I don’t want to carry you the entire time. You can always just take a shower when we get back”. 

“That ‘water’ looks more like the inside of Gir’s stomach. I’d rather not”.

“You’re the one who wanted to come down here”.

“Shut your mouth hole Dib-shit”. 

“Can we just get going? I want to show you both something”. Yeon butted in, getting fed up with their arguing. “There’s no water over there so why not just carry the whining baby till we get there?”. She gestured to the darker part of the basement. “Okay. But once there’s not water, you’re getting off the Dib express”. The only response that was received was a click of a tongue. Dib took that as an okay. “And while you’re up there, hold the flashlight so we can see”. He handed his passenger the black flashlight he got from Gir earlier. Zim didn’t complain to the request. He leaned it on Dib's shoulder. “Let’s go”. The group headed deeper into the dark abyss of the school. Gir took off a little ahead of the group. His glowing blue eyes reflected of the water which Gir found hilarious for some reason. “I see you!”. He splashes his reflection. “Now I don’t!”. Yeon continues to lead the way. The two humans had no idea where she was leading them but couldn’t really care less since both were distracted. Zim had his attention preoccupied with the fact he was clinging to the nice smelling guy who also happened to be really warm. Dib was focused on his passenger who cutely clinged to him. Yeon could be leading them to their deaths but they were being to gay to realize. They walked for a few more minutes before stopping in front of a wall. “This is a wall old sheet”. Yeon rolled her black voids of eyes. “No shit moron. It’s what’s behind the wall that I want to show you. Why are you so stupid?”. Dib cut off any further response to cut off the chance of another fight between the two. “How are we going to get in?”. The wall looked pretty solid and there was no sign of there being a door or any other type of entrance to be seen. “I can just float through. I thought you might have an idea since you’re a nerd”. 

“I can break it! Mary can I? I want to break it”. Gir emerged from darkness covered in dirt and wet paper. “Uhh sure?”. Gir screeched in delight. Dib took a couple of steps back to avoid getting his flashlight holder injured or wet. “Wall!”. Gir slammed into the wall, successfully breaking it. The wall crumbled around the small hole creating a larger one. “That actually worked”. Zim mumbled in awe. “What the hell is that thing running on?”. Yeon questioned the now cheering machine of destruction. “I can’t answer that”. 

Heading into the now open wall, It was clear that this room was different from the rest of the building. The walls were made of a light grey concert type material and the floor was a white tile. “What the hell is this…?”. Dib had been in this skool more times than he could count and never once did he think he’d find something like this. “No clue. I found this a little while ago”. Gir was now spinning on his head in the background. “Zim, flash the light over here”. He flashed the light in the direction he was asked. The room expanded a bit more and there was something hung on the wall, covered in a white sheet. “I have a bad feeling about this”. Dib muttered but he was curious. What could be hidden under this skool? “Stop being babies. It can’t be creepier than me”. Yeon stated. She was a bit right. Sure, Dib had seen a lot of different types of paranormal stuff over the years but Yeon had to be the strangest by far. “Are you going to put him down now?”. 

“Curse you”. Zim mumbled and climbed down from the warm back he was previously enjoying. “What?”. Dib asked. “Nothing. Let’s figure out what’s behind that mirror and get out of here”. Yeon heard what Zim said. She had a knowing smile on her face. If there was one thing she still enjoyed from her time being alive that was romance. It was obvious Zim liked Dib in some way and she was betting money that Dib did too but she knew better than to stick her nose into someone else’s love life. She would simply sit back and watch them get together so she could tease them for it. “Candles! Why are there candles down here? There’s no cake”. Zim flashed the light over at Gir who found a shelf of random candles on the wall. “I have a lighter!”. 

“Why do you have a lighter?”. 

“I stole it!”. 

“Of course you did”. 

Gir light the candles. The room lights up in an orange glow allowing the investigators to get a better look at the place. There were more shelfs containing candles as well as a strange black book. “Is this a fucking cult?”. Zim was sure that’s what this was. The candles, weird book, suspicious coverd thing, and the fact it was fucking hidden in the damn wall. “Might be”. Gir continued to light all remaining candles. Dib picked up the book. “Hmmm. There’s nothing on the cover. Guess I’ve got to open it”. Yeon watched from her spot in the corner of the room, not really caring what might happen. “Maybe don’t? What if you summon a demon?”. Zim didn’t trust any of this. “You can’t summon a demon by just opening a book. It’s a lot more complicated than that. I would know. I’ve summoned a few”.  _ Who the hell am I friends with? Who just summons demons?  _ Dib opened the book. The pages were blank. “Aww. Bummer”. He was expecting something more cool than just an empty book. He flipped through the book hoping to find at least something to satisfy his curiosity. His hopes weren’t let down when he discovered writing at the very back of the book. “What?”. Was all he muttered as he read the page.

_ Hello dear traveler who stumbled upon my room. I was a teacher at this high skool before it was abandoned. I wanted to leave a part of me here as a token of some sort. It’s not a cult or anything so please don’t freak out. I’m just a bored dude with too much time on his hands who happens to like rpg games. Also, this skool isn’t very good at keeping track of things like a guy building an entire room in a wall. Back to the room. I left something here to be found. Beware, it might be a bit gruesome. I just got bored you know? The room was a lot messier before I spent hours cleaning it. Who knew blood would be so hard to scrub off tile? I surely didn’t because if I did, I would’ve put down a sheet or something. Go check what is hidden under the sheet. There is a note there explaining what it is. Enjoy.  _

Dib doesn’t remember having a teacher like this guy in the note so it must’ve been after he graduated and a little before the entire town left. Which would have to be somewhere between 50 to 70 years ago. “What does it say?”. The other two in the room asked. “It’s a letter from the guy who built this room and it says whatever is hidden in under that sheet is something gross”. Zim was hating this more and more as time went on. “I’m going to look under it”. Zim looked at Dib in disbelief. “Why?”. 

“Because I’m curious”. 

“Go ahead then. I’m not looking at it”. Zim turned his back from the object hanging on the wall. “I want to see”. Yeon stated. “Okay then”. Dib stepped up to the wall. He could faintly smell whatever was hung up on the wall. It smelt like something had died. It was about the size of a Zim which could mean it be anything. He hesitated before reaching up to pull the sheet down. “Here goes nothing”. The sheet slid down revealing the dead body of……..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick warning. The next chapter will contain gore, mentions of death, and few other dark themed stuff so please be prepared! Sorry for the dark turn this took but what's a invader Zim fanfic without some paranormal creepy stuff?


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some major gore and death in this chapter so please read with caution!

“Oh...my god”. Dib stared at the corpse hung on the wall by nails hammered in the hands of the body. It was obviously a young female, maybe around 15-17 years old. She had long black hair and had on some type of sailor type uniform. Dib couldn’t really tell who she was since she was basically a skeleton at this point. Just a few patches of dried skin remained on the poor girl. “What is it?”. Zim asked, still refusing to turn around. “I think it’s better if you don’t know”. Yeon stared at the dead person. “No way….”. She whispered getting closer to it. She lifted the bloody stain tie hung around the skeleton's neck. It was looked to be once a yellow color but was now mostly brown due to the dried blood covering it. “What is it?”. Zim turned but had his eyes covered with his hands, not wanting to see whatever was hung on that wall. Whatever was releasing that disgusting smell of decay. “That’s me?”. Yeon reached in the pocket of the black skirt, pulling out a bloody I.D. It was indeed her body. 

_ XXXX High Skool  _

_ Yeon Kim _

_ Age: 17 _

_ Sex: Female _

_ Class: 1-B  _

The picture of her was covered in a thin layer of dirt that she simply wiped off. She was much more lively in this picture. Her face has color to it and her brown eyes were somewhat full of life. “How? I thought you said you died in an accident?”. Yeon was just as confused as Dib. Yeah, the day she died was a blur but she was sure she died in an accident during a trip up to the woods of this town with her class. “I did? I remember falling? It was an accident. I went to use the bathroom and tripped off a slope and hit my head? Or did I?”. Dib investigated the remains a bit closer. There was indeed a giant crack on the right side of her skull and her jaw was mostly broken. Something just wasn’t adding up. How did her body end up down here? If it was an accident wouldn’t her body have been found by her classmates? Her body couldn’t have just vanished from an entire group of people who would’ve known she went to the bathroom right? 

There was something sticking out from the top of her white button up shirt. It looked to be a paper in a zip locked bag. Dib slowly reached his hand up and pulled the bag out. Blood was covering most of it and Dib tried his best to avoid touching any. “Maybe this will tell us what happened?”. He said, showing it to Yeon. “Dib? Is it really that bad?”. Zim didn’t want to stand there with his eyes covered the entire time and he had to admit, he was curious to see what they were whispering about. “It’s pretty bad”. Dib answered honestly. He had seen many dead things but he was sure Zim would freak out. “It's dead!”. Gir was still sitting on a shelfs with the candles, enjoying a stuffed pig he pulled from his head. Zim took a deep breath before slowly removing his hands from his face. He slowly peeled his eyes open. “Christ. There’s a fucking dead person”. Zim’s face scrunched up with disgust. “Explains the horrible smell. Whoever this teacher is, he’s a fucking sicko”. Zim was more afraid of the person who did this rather than the body.“You’re handling this a lot better than I thought”. Zim shrugged his shoulders. “What could be worse than that dirty sheet flying around? It's gross but I wouldn’t say it's scary”.He joined the other two infront of the body. “What’s that?”. 

“We’re about to find out”. Dib opened the bag and slipped out the paper. He tossed the bag on the ground, not really wanting to touch it anymore. The paper was a bit yellow from the time it’s been down here but was fine otherwise. He unfolded it, turned out it was 3 pages of whatever the sicko decided to write. Dib scanned the paper and began to read it outloud. 

_ You actually looked! Wow, you must be fearless! Or maybe as crazy as me. As a reward for going through with it, I’ll tell you who this girl is and how she ended up here. You see, I was roaming the woods on my break and saw her. I thought she was really pretty! So I followed her until she was away from her group, snuck up behind her, and pushed her! She hit her head so hard that I thought she died. That would’ve sucked if she did because then bringing her here would have been no fun. I hadn’t planned on bringing a person down here, I was originally going to bring a deer or something but my plans changed.  _

Dib felt sick just reading this. Whoever wrote this deserves to rot in hell. He continued to read on.

_ Bringing her here was super easy! I had to wait for an opening but that was pretty much it. I wonder if the class ever realized she was gone? Oh well. After looking through her pockets, I found out her name was Yeon Kim. Nice name. I waited for her to wake up. Took her awhile. It was already nighttime when she finally decided to open her eyes. The look of terror on her face was amazing. It was everything I hoped for as I waited.  _

Dib couldn’t read on. His eyes had already scanned the rest of the words on the page. The detail to everything he did to her was just too much. This went on until the next page. He described how he drained the blood from her, dressed her up, brushed her hair, and hung her up on the wall like some kill he got while hunting. Dib was disgusted. How could someone be so horrible. Zim hadn’t read much besides what Dib read out loud. He was glad he didn’t because he saw the look on Dib’s face. He was better off not knowing the full story. The third page was probably the worst of all. He took pictures of everything and made a collage of them like it was a page to some scrap book. Dib quickly folded it up before Zim could see. There was no way he was going to scare him like that. “Let’s stop”. Zim nodded his head. 

Yeon had seen everything. She read every word. “No...This wasn’t….I was murdered? No this isn’t right”. Her hands gripped her hair. Dib took notice of her change in character. He put a hand out to push Zim back. He knew how easy a ghost could turn malicious and how fast it would take for them to start trying to hurt someone. “Gir. Get done now”. Zim jumped at the seriousness in Dib’s voice. Gir obeyed and jumped onto Zim’s shoulder. “Yeon?”. Dib called out to the ghost. “No! This isn’t right! I fell and died! I wasn’t murdered! This is wrong! All wrong! Wrong! Wrong! It’s wrong!”. She pulled at her hair. Dib stuck the papers into his jacket pocket. “Calm down”. Dib tried to reason. He didn’t want to have to possibly lose a friend to this. Yeon could see her murder flashing through her head like it was some movie. She could hear her screams and cries ringing in her head. That man’s face never left her mind. It was terrifying. She had started crying and screaming. “Wrong! Wrong! Wrong!”. Dib took a step back, pushing Zim and Gir closer to the exit. He had to get ready to run if he needed too. He needed to make sure Zim would be okay. Zim’s foot hit a block of concrete that was on the floor from when Gir broke the wall. Yeon stopped crying. She froze. No sound came from her. The boys' hearts pounded against their chests at the sudden silence. “Wrong…”. She whispered. “It’s wrong. Right  **Dib** ?”. Her head snapped up with a sickening crack. Black tears stained her face and her smile was inhumanly wide and crooked. “Zim, Hold onto Gir and get ready to run on my signal”. Zim grabbed the robot and held him to his chest. “ **Why don’t I just do the same to both of you so it won’t be wrong** ?”. And like that, She lunged at them, her body letting out disturbing loud cracks as she moved

“Run!”. They ran as fast as they could out of that room. The only source of light was the bouncing light from the single flashlight. Yeon screeched as she followed them out. Shoes splashed in the dirty water as they ran. Zim’s pants were soaked in water causing him to cringe at the feeling of the wet fabric rubbing against his legs. She was gaining on them and Dib didn’t know what he was going to do if she caught them. Zim stumbled on a textbook, almost losing his footing. She reached out her ghostly hand, almost snagging the hood of Zim clothes. Dib grabbed Zim’s hand and pulled him towards him. Zim regained his balance, breathing heavily They continued to barely dodge her and the larger objects scattered on the floor. Gir clinged tightly to Zim has they rushed to escape. He wasn’t sure what was going on but he enjoyed being held by Zim. “Up the stairs! Hurry! She can’t get us once we leave the building!”. Dib pushed Zim in front of him, out of reach of his former friend. Her body slammed up against the railing of the stairs, shaking the entire structure. Zim wobbled at the sudden change. “Shit”. He cursed. “Keep going! It won’t collapse so easily! Go!”. Zim pushed back his fear and ran up the stairs, Dib following closely behind. Zim pushed the metal door of the basement entrance open, falling onto his knees.Dib quickly pulled him to his feet. “ **Why are you trying to leave? Come back Dib. I thought we were friends? You can’t die anyway! So why are you scared? Zim should be terrified! Just like me! He’ll join me and you’ll never be alone!** ”. Dib held onto Zim’s hand and ran. Yeon was now laughing as she chased them. “ **I won’t let you leave!** ”. Dib had barely any time to react as a desk came hurtling at them at inhuman speed. Dib tackled Zim out of the way, barely missing it. “Shit”. Blood poured from the open wounds on Dib’s hands. He landed on a pile of broken light bulb shards. “Dib!”. 

“I’m fine! Get up! We have to keep running!”. Dib pulled out the biggest piece he saw and grabbed Zim’s wrist. “Let’s go!”. His blood soaked into the fabric of the hoodie but neither of them could care less. Dib bit the inside of his cheek as he felt smaller shards dig into his hands as he ran with Zim. “ **Get back here!** ”. This time, She threw pieces of broken wood, trying to stop them. One hit Dib on the shoulder but he refused to stop even as pain engraved his left side. Zim was struggling to keep up. Running was usually easy for him when he wasn’t about to die and he was worried about Dib. He knew he’d heal but he also knew Dib still felt pain. A plank of wood flew past Zim's face, scratching his cheek. Blood trickled down his face but he ignored it.

Their footsteps echoed through the empty hallway as they turned towards the main hallway leading to the front door. Dib knew Zim was having a hard time by the way he was struggling to breath. “We’re almost there!”. A table smashed against the wall, scattering wood and metal everywhere. A few scratched Zim and Dib necks and faces. “ **Stop! Don’t go! Please. Don’t leave me alone here! It hurts** ”. Zim peeked over his shoulder as he ran. Yeon looked a lot different from how she looked mere minutes ago. She was no longer in her white outfit, instead she had on her bloodied uniform. Blood was pouring down her ghostly white face. Black tears continued to pour down her face. That wicked smile on her face made Zim turn away. She continued to throw stuff at them resulting in scratches and bruises from the debris flying everywhere from hitting the hard surfaces of the floor and walls. “The exit! About fucking time!”. Zim cheered. They were mere feet from the doors of safety when Dib let out a gasp. Zim was pulled in front of him as Dib pushed them out the doors. He wasn’t as fast as he hoped because the desk cabinet he saw coming came rushing at him. He pushed Zim into a bush right outside the entrance and took the full impact of the metal thing slammed into him. Zim watched in horror as Dib flew across the sidewalk of the entrance and slammed into a light pole. The cabinet fell just inches from where Dib sat slumped against the now bent pole. “Dib!”. Zim scrambled to his feet and ran to his friend. Yeon stood at the entrance of the school, unable to leave or do anything as she watched. Her smile was no longer on her face. 

“Dib? Please say something!”. Zim somehow, with the help of Gir, pushed the metal object off Dib’s legs. “Oh god”. Zim gasped out as he got a look at Dib. His glasses were broken and his face was covered on red liquid. His eyes were closed and he wasn’t breathing. Blood pooled around his body from an unknown source. “Dib! Wake up goddammit! You’re scaring me”. Zim reached his shaky hands up to Dib’s face. He wiped the blood from his face the best he could. Dib still wasn’t breathing. “Mary! Are you okay? You’re leaking human stuff!”. Gir held onto Dib’s arm which laid limp against his side. “Gir doesn’t like this”. The robot’s voice cracked. “Dib? Wake up fucker! This isn’t the time to be sleeping!”. Tears were falling down Zim’s face at this point. He knew Dib couldn’t die but he was scared. His friend wasn’t moving and was covered in blood. “Dib-shit wake up”. His heart hurt seeing Dib like this. Sobs poured from Gir’s mouth as he hugged Dib’s arm. “Mary wake up! I want your waffles!”. Zim hiccuped as he waited for Dib to wake up. “Please hurry up”. 

He sat there wiping blood from Dib’s face for what like hours but was really just a few minutes. “Sorry”. Zim jumped at the Dib’s raspy voice. “Didn’t mean to scare you”. Dib had one eye open with a stupid smile plasterd on his face. “Fucking Idiot”. Zim sighed out as he wiped his tears using his other hands. Dib reached his free hand, which wasn’t being hugged by a sobbing ball of metal, to hold Zim’s hand against his cheek. “Damn. I dirtied your hoodie”. Zim cracked a smile. “Yeah, my hoodie”. Dib chuckled a bit before breaking in a coughing fit. “Fuck. Are you okay?”. Zim helped Dib sit up. “Y-Yeah. Just waiting for my entire skeleton to reform and my organs to stop bleeding”. Zim cringed at the thought. “Does it hurt? Being put back together?”. Dib snuggled into Zim’s hand which was still on his face. “Not really. It kinda feels weird. The pain comes from the already existing stuff if you know what I mean”. Zim shivered as the sound of bones popping in place came from Dib. “Gross”. He muttered. “Super gross”. Dib opened his eyes fully then squinted. “My glasses are down for. Guess I’ll have to get back home blind”. 

“Do you need help getting home?”. Dib shook his head. “I’ll be fine in a few minutes”. Zim sighed and ran his thumb against Dib’s cheek. “Mary isn’t dead! Whoop! Whoop! Waffles”. Gir dropped Dib’s arms and started doing cartwheels out of excitement. “Mary! I have glasses! I stole them from your room!”. Gir fell face first into the grass. He quickly sat up and pulled one of Dib’s extra pairs from his head. “Thank you Gir!”. Gir shoved them into Dib’s face. “You're welcome! Gir deserves waffles!”. Dib let go of Zim’s hand (who wasn’t very pleased about that) to take the glasses from Gir and place them on his face. “It’s nice to see”. Dib saw Yeon who stood as the entrance unmoving. Zim followed his gaze and glared at Yeon. They all continued to stare before Yeon bowed. “I’m sorry Dib and Zim. I’m so sorry”. She stood back up. Her face had gone back to normal but her outfit remained the same just without all the blood. “I’m sorry”. She disappeared into thin air, her words echoing. “We should go now”. Dib whispered. “We should”. 


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

“Ow! That fucking hurts!”. Zim wailed as Dib dabbed his cheek with a cotton ball soaked in alcohol. “I have to clean them before I put the bandages on so stop being a baby and sit still”. Dib had taken the job of patching Zim up after they got home. They both took showers and had on clean clothes. Dib kindly lent Zim another one of his hoodies since the other one was ruined from all the blood and holes in it. This one was a blue with black hoodie strings. “You’re lucky to have super healing. Must be nice”. Zim flinched in pain as Dib dabbed the cut on his face. “You’re fine. It's just a few scratches”. Dib set down the ball of cotton and picked up a large bandaid for this cut on Zim’s face. It wasn’t too large and didn’t look like it would scare but it did look like it hurt. “And done! Let’s go eat something then go to bed”. They went downstairs. Neither had talked much about what happened at the skool or about the papers still crumpled up in Dib’s dirty jacket. “Mary! What are we eating?”. Gir was already seated on the table. Zim had scrubbed him clean right when they got home because he was covered in dirt and smelt like that disgusting basement. “Uhh I’m too tired to make something so how does sandwiches sound?”. Everyone agreed. Dib made everyone a ham sandwich. Gir finished first again and passed out on the couch. “I’m tired”. Zim mumbled as he slowly chewed his food. “Me too”. 

“Zim?”. Zim looked up from his plate. “Yeah?”. Dib had already finished eating and was messing with the crumbs in his plate. “I’m sorry”.  _ What is this idiot apologizing for?  _ Zim raised an eyebrow while he set his sandwich down. “For?”. Dib let out a tired sigh. “I’m sorry for everything. I shouldn’t have let you go into the school knowing Yeon was there. I just didn’t expect to find ‘that’ down there. I also scared you and I’m sorry for that. I should be more careful even if I’m immortal”. 

“Are you stupid or something? None of this was your fault so stop blaming yourself for it. I wanted to go and it wasn’t like Yeon told you she was gonna go all ape shit back there. Yes, you did scare me but you also saved me so I forgive you. Stop being so hard on yourself for every little thing that goes wrong”. Dib smiled. He was worried for nothing as usual. “Thanks, Zim”. 

“I don’t think I can finish this. Can we just go to bed?”. Dib nodded and took their plates, placing them on the counter. “I’m sure Gir will find it and eat it for you”. They headed upstairs, tired mentally and physically. “Sleepy”. Zim's face planted into the air mattress as soon as they entered the room. “Hehe, Goodnight Zim”. Dib flicked the light off and headed to his own bed. “Night big-head”. Dib ignored the name and crawled into his warm blankets. Zim’s soft snoring filled the room as soon as he got under the blankets. “Dork”. Dib mumbled. He rolled onto his side and watched as Zim’s chest slowly rose and fell. In truth, Dib still felt bad for what happened. He saw all the bruises and scratches Zim had on his body while he helped him clean up earlier and it made his chest swell with a worry. The worst thing he got from the ordeal had to be that slash on his face from that flying piece of wood. Dib wished he could give his ability to Zim so he wouldn’t have to see that pained and panicked expression ever again. Would Zim even want to be immortal? Dib stared at Zim face deep in thought. Who would even want to be immortal? Dib sure didn’t. He never asked to be and he guessed no one else truly would wish to be. But it would be nice to have someone to be with like how Gaz had Tak. Someone who Dib could love and be loved in return. Like his Zim. Sure it was never proven whether or not that green turd actually loved or liked Dib but even so, just having someone like him around would be enough to make him actually kinda enjoy living forever. “Zim is gone. And he’s never coming back so there’s no reason for me to be thinking about this”. Dib watched as Zim snuggled into the pillow into his chest. Dib had this Zim who he was friends with. Zim and ‘Zim’ do share some similarities but they aren’t the same. For example, One is a crazy Alien with the mission to destroy earth and the other is a human college student with mommy issues. Not the same. “Not the same”. Dib slipped his glasses off, setting them on the dresser by his bed. “Night shorty”. He whispered as he fell into a dreamless sleep. 

  
  


_________________________________________________

“Zim. Zim wake up already! Wake up you filthy human worm!”. Zim’s eyes snapped open but instantly closed at the bright white blinding him. “W-What?”. He rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes. “I’m back here?”. It was the white space from last night. “Why?”. He felt someone flick his ear from behind him. “AAAAHHH”. He screamed as he fell forward. “Stupid”. He quickly sat up as the person walked in front of him. “It's you!”. It was the other Zim again. “Yeah, it is I! The almighty Zim!”. The guy sure was loud. “Why do I keep dreaming of you? It’s weird! You’re that weird alien guy who was friends with Dib-shit”. ‘Zim’ sat in front of Zim. “Where do you think we are?”. Zim was confused. They were obviously in a stupid dream. “In a….dream?”. ‘Zim’ clicked his weird pink alien tongue. “No moron. We’re in the deepest part of your mind. Humans really are dumb”. What does that mean? In the deepest part of his mind. Zim thought this was all some fucked up dream about some dead alien. “By that stupid look on your face, I’ll have to explain it you”.  _ How the hell did Dib even like this guy? He’s an ass.  _ “When you and the Dib human came back to this dirty human town, your subconscious woke up. It’s trying to get you to remember everything”. Zim was even more confused. “Remember? Remember what?”. ‘Zim’ sighed. “I can’t tell you. You have to figure that out on your own. Maybe if you weren’t such a pathetic human then you would have figured it out”. Figure what out? This wasn’t making much sense. Nothing did. “I don’t underst-”. He was cut off when the other person stood up looking irritated. “Seems your conversation with Zim is over. Something else is taking you away. Whatever. Till next time trash”. ‘Zim’ turned and started walking away. Zim scrambled onto his feet. “Wait! Where are you going? What the hell do you mean something else?”. 

‘Zim’ laughed. “This is why humans suck. Unlike the proud irken race, you need sleep and dreams. Dream bad things from the fear already in that body you have. Have fun”. Just like that, he disappeared into nothingness. “What? Bad things?”. The ground started to shake and the room flickered from black to white. “W-What!”. Zim lost his balance as the floor shook violently. Cracks formed in the flickering ground. “Shit!”. Zim tried desperately to get back on his feet to get away from whatever was going on. The cracks kept getting closer and closer to Zim until they completely surrounded him. “No! Fuck. I need to wake up!”. The cracks had formed a circle around him. “Wake up! Wake up!”. He squeezes his eyes closed as an effort to wake himself up. The ground fell under him. The air rushed past him as he fell through the hole in the floor. He kept his eyes closed. “Wake up dammit!”. The air was cold and smelled musky. Zim didn’t like this. He hated it. He felt his knees make contact with a wet, cold surface. “What?”. He peeled his eyes opened but it was dark. He couldn’t see anything, only felt the water under his knees and hands. “I don’t know what’s worse, just seeing white or not seeing anything”. He hands searched through the water for anything helpful. He searched around him for a bit before his right hand hit a hard object. Zim lifted it and felt around its wet surface. “A flashlight?”. He found the switch and flicked it on. “Huh? Why am I…...Here?”. It was the skool basement. “Not funny brain. Wake up already”. He stood up, shining the flashlight around. It felt a lot colder and creepier than he remembered it being. It also seemed a lot bigger and crowded in here. Metal cabinets stood lined up neatly all around him. “Of course there would be cabinets in here. Stupid dream”. The water also seemed to be up a lot higher now. It was now reaching below his knees. “How? I was literally just kneeling in it and I’m sure it wasn’t this flooded”. 

“ **Ziiiiiimmmm** ”. Zim felt the air leave his body. Every hair on his body stood straight up. No, this nothing more than a dream he reasoned. “Fake. Not real”. A splash echoed from a random corner of the room, making Zim jump. Another splash. Another splash. It was like someone was walking through the water. “Stop”. They got closer. “Stop it”. 

“ **Zim? What’s the matter? Scared?** ”. The voice was next to his ear. He froze in terror. His hands shook as a cold hand slid across both sides of his face, gripping it in place. “Wake up. Wake up. This isn’t real”. He was scared, no, terrified. His heart was pounding against his rib cage in such a manner it was painful. His lungs burned from the lack of oxygen from his uneven breathing. “This is not real! Stop”. He felt another pair of hands grab onto his wrists, holding the flashlight steady and pointed straight in front of him. The splashing was getting closer. “Stop! Wake up! This isn’t real! Just a bad dream”. 

“ **Is it? Are you sure Zim** ”. From the corner of his eye, he could see Yeon’s bloody face staring at him with that wicked smile stretched along her tear stained cheeks. He tried to turn his head but the hands kept him in place. He felt even more hands holding his feet planted on the floor. “I’m scared! I want to wake up!”. Yeon broke into a fit of giggles then into a full on malicious laughter. “ **The fun hasn’t even started! Look ahead Zim! He’s here!** ”. A pair of legs could be seen from the corner of the light emitting from the flashlight. “Stop! Let go of me, you damn old bloody tampon!”. The person got closer. “Fuck! Wake up already! This is fucking real!”. The torso of the person was now visible. Zim froze again. He knew who this was by the clothes they had on. That jacket and nerdy t-shirt. “N-No! Fuck”. He could hear the cracking sound coming from Dib as he moved closer to Zim. Blood dripped into the water creating a wave of red coming towards Zim. “Zim”. Zim let out a silent scream as Dib stood in front of him covered in blood. The red water was now surrounding Zim. “Zim”. Dib’s face was covered in a dark over cast. “Let go dammit! Get away from me!”. Dib’s hands grabbed Zim’s shoulder. He was ice cold and smelt like the metallic scent of blood. “Join us down here. Let’s be together forever”. Dib tilted his head, exposing his face. His eyes were hollow like someone scooped his eyes out. Blood poured from them. “Let’s be friends  **Forever** ”. The same wicked smile formed on his face. Zim felt himself being pulled back in the red, bloody water. “No! Let go! I’m scared! Dib! Dib please! I don’t want to go! I want to wake up! Please”. His entire body was pulled into the water, leaving his head barely above the water. It was so cold it felt like needles were pricking his skin. He struggles against the hands as he tries to get out. “Please Dib! Don’t do this! Please!”. He was sobbing at this point. He was scared to the point he felt like his entire body would just shut down. He felt like he was being suffocated. “Please! Someone wake me up! I don’t like this! Dib!”. The dream Dib stared down at him as he was pulled deeper into the water. “ **Bye Zim** ”. Zim was harshly yanked under the water. He struggles against the hands, trying to get away. “Zim! Wake up!”. A distant voice yelled but Zim was too distracted with his attempts of escaping. 

__________________________________________________   
  


“Zim!”. His eyes snapped open. He was being pinned down on the mattress by Dib who looked panicked. “Zim! Holy fuck. Are you okay? Breath dammit”. Zim hadn’t realized but his lungs were burning. He took a raspy breath of air. “D-Dib!”. He struggled to breath. Dib sat up, bringing Zim with him. Zim was now sitting in his lap. “Breath. It was just a bad dream. You’re awake”. Zim hands gripped the plain white t-shirt Dib had on as he tried to breathe. “You’re okay. Deep breaths”. Zim’s heart was still painfully pounding against his chest as memories of the dream flashed through his head. He knew it was nothing more than a dream but the fear still ate at him. It was a dream but it felt so real. “Shhh. Calm down Zim”. Dib rubbed circles on Zim’s back. “You’re okay”. Zim took a deep breath of air only to break into a fit of coughs. “Take your time Zim. You’re okay”. Dib could feel Zim’s shaking in his arms. Whatever he dreamed really shook him. “I’m a-awake?”. Dib nodded his head. “You’re awake”. Zim took even more deep breaths as he slowly started to relax. Dib continued to gently shush Zim and rub his back. Even though Zim had his breathing under control, he was still trembling. 

_ What should I do? I can’t leave him alone. _ Dib stood up with Zim in his arms. “Wanna sleep with me?”. Zim nodded his head, not saying a word. “Okay”. Dib pulled his blankets up and laid down with Zim. “Do you want to talk about?”. Zim didn’t say anything as he curled up into Dib’s chest. “It was nothing. I knew it was a dream but it felt so real”. Dib knew what he meant. He’s had dreams like that. It felt like you were trapped in some movie that you never wanted to be in. “You were screaming pretty loudly so it must’ve been pretty bad”. Zim wrapped his arms around Dib’s waist. “It was…...Of Yeon and you. You were all creepy and bloody. You want me to ‘join’ the both of you down in the basement. I couldn’t get away because ghost hands were holding me. They pulled me into that dirty bloody water. It was really cold. It sucked”. Dib hugged Zim back. “You were screaming that you wanted to wake up. You were screaming my name so loud that it sounded like you were being murdered. It scared me. I’m glad you’re okay. Zim, I’m still sorry from bringing you down there like that. But I’m glad you’re here”. Zim took a deep breath, inhaling that comforting smell he adored so much. “It’s not your fault”. The entire bed smelled like Dib and it was so warm. Zim was no longer trembling, much to Dib’s relief. “I’m glad you’re okay too. I’m sorry for scaring you. I just wanted you to help me. To save me”. Dib felt his face get super warm 

“Me? Why me?”. Zim’s eyes were half-lidded. “Because, I just wanted you too. I like to be around you. You’re warm and…...You smell nice. I like it. It’s comforting and it makes me feel safe. I wonder why”. Zim snuggled even closer. Dib knew Zim was practically asleep because he knew that there was no way Zim would ever say this stuff. “I like you Dib”. Dib felt his heart skip a beat. Zim had already fallen asleep. His face was dug into Dib’s chest. “I like you to dammit. Why can’t you say this to me when you’re awake?”. Dib snuggled his face into Zim’s soft hair. He also loved that sweet scent of sugar and fruit. It made him feel relaxed. “Stupid shorty”. Dib held Zim in his arms as he dozed off. “I’ll make you admit it to me when you’re awake some day”. Dib fell asleep with Zim cuddled into his arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not to be all sentimental here but thank you to everyone who left comments and kudos. It means a lot to me. I'm always happy to wake up to new comments in my inbox and kudos. You all make my day :) Thank you from the bottom of my heart. You've all made my quarantine experience a lot better than it originally was. Have a wonderful day!


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

Zim groaned as the sun hit his eye lids. He slowly opened his eyes instantly noticing that he wasn’t in his bed on the floor. This was Dib’s bed, but there was no Dib. “Huh?”. Zim sat up, running his hand through his somewhat knotted hair. “Dib?”. He called out. He hadn’t remember much from last night besides Dib carrying Zim to his bed after that stupid nightmare. “Oh! You’re up. Morning Zim”. Dib was seated at his desk, reading some weird comic book with a fresh cup of coffee. “Morning”. Dib looked like he’s been up for awhile now. He was dressed in a long sleeved black shirt and blue jeans. “What time is it?”. Dib glanced at the alien clock hung on his wall. “It’s almost 1. You slept for a while”. Zim rubbed his face, flinching when he pressed on his bandaged cut on his cheek. “Does it still hurt? Want me to change the bandaid?”. Zim shook his head. “I’m okay. I’m just hungry”. On cue, Zim’s stomach lets out a loud rumble. Dib set his book down with a chuckle. “Let’s go eat something?”. Zim nodded and lazily got up from the bed. “Okay”. The headed downstairs where Gir sat on the floor coloring a ninja turtles coloring book. Every page was mostly colored in random colors and all out of the lines.    
  


“Good Morning! Zim, Look! It’s you!”. On the corner of one of the pages was a small doodle of a boy that looked similar to Gir and Zim holding hands. “It’s cute”. Gir lit up at the compliment and let out a loud squeal. “I’ll draw you more!”. Gir frantically searched his head for some regular paper to draw on. “What do you feel like eating?”. Zim let out a yawn before shrugging his shoulders. “Whatever”. Dib opened the fridge and scanned the shelves for something to feed his friend. “What about an omelet?”. Zim lazily nodded and took a seat at the table. He watched as Dib gathered the stuff from the fridge. Dib began beating the eggs into a bowl.  _ He looks cute when he cooks _ . Zim continued to stare at Dib. He wondered how Dib knew how to cook so well. Maybe because he’s lived so long? Zim couldn’t cook anything besides ramen and mac and cheese. He just never had the need to cook before since his mom usually hired people for it or he just ordered something. Dib also mentioned he knew how to bake which Zim thought was amazing since he happened to love sweets.  _ What if I just marry him? He makes amazing waffles.  _ “Here you go”. Dib placed a plate of a freshly made cheese and ham omelet. “Thank you. Are you going to eat too?”. Dib sat down at the table. “I ate with Gir earlier. Is there anything you want to do today?”.

“I don’t feel like exploring this town anymore. Don’t want to run into another ghost”. Both cringed at the memories of yesterday. “Then how about I show you my lab? I’m sure there aren’t any ghosts down there”. Zim nodded. “Sounds fun”. 

_____________________________________________

“Isn’t this your mothman cave? That name really sucks by the way”. Zim was now dressed in a pair of jeans and his new hoodie. “Yeah. The entrance of the lab is in there. And mothman cave isn’t that bad”. Dib decided not to bring Gir down with them so he left him to his drawings and tv. Dib opened the door and headed inside. The inside of the room was painted a dark blue color with the wall straight from the door painted with black chalkboard paint. The room was lined with string lights all around. A couch was pushed against the wall to the left. It was black with a bunch of pillows thrown on it. The floor was covered with a large grey carpet covering most of the hardwood floor. A tv was placed on the right wall surrounded by bookshelves filled with a bunch of random books. The walls had posters of anime and paranormal shows hung around. There was also a closet in the corner of the right side of the room. “You really are a nerd”. Dib laughed. “I try”.

“Where’s the lab nerd boy?”. Dib walked up to the closet. “In here. It’s an elevator disguised to look like a plain closest. I made it myself. Cool right?”. Dib seemed rather proud of it. “Uh yeah”. Dib opened the sliding doors revealing the inside of the elevator. It had a light blue hue to it and the walls were made from a black steel. “Come on it”. Dib walked in, motioning for Zim to join him. Zim joined him in the closet elevator. “You ready princess?”. Zim jabbed Dib on the side. “Stop calling me princess Dib-shit”. Dib smiled and pressed the button for the lab. The closet doors slid shut and they descended down to the lab. “Do you really have the star wars theme as your elevator music?”. Dib hummed along with it. “I sure do”. Zim was convinced that Dib was on a whole other level than just being a huge nerd. It was like he was the Lord of nerds. “Stop judging me. Your face literally reads ‘Why am I friends with such a nerd’. I know you watch star wars too”. Zim had watched it but he didn’t have a whole nerd lab built into his house now did he? “Not the same nerd boy”. Dib rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say, space boy. I’ve seen your stash of space pictures under your pillow”. Zim felt some sort of ping in his chest when he heard the nickname ‘Space boy’. It was like he heard it from Dib before but he didn’t recall when Dib had said it to him. He shook it off. “Stay away from my pillow. I might just stuff a porn magazine under it next time”. The elevator stopped. “Are you sure you could go buy one? I don’t think they’d sell one to a guy who looks like he’s 12”. Zim stared daggers at the back of Dib’s head as he exited the elevator. “I hate you”. He muttered under his breath. “You loooove me and you know it shorty”. The lights flickered on. The lab was made from the same steel as the elevator was. Bright lights were built into the tall ceiling of the room. Machines of all types laid scattered around the room. The floor was made from a nice white tile. 

“Wow! This is so cool”. Zim had forgotten about his comeback and rushed towards a machine that laid on a white counter. “That’s a part from the ship I made a long time ago. It's part of the protective shield that was destroyed when that star exploded. I haven’t found the need to fix it since I haven’t had any plans to go up into space”. Zim stared in awe at the amazing construction of it. He hadn’t seen such a beautiful piece of machinery in all his years. “Did you make this all yourself?”. Zim took the smallish object into his hands. “I made mostly the entire ship by myself. Gaz helped from time to time and I used some stuff from my dad. Not to mention the engine is made from irken technology that I stole from Tak’s ship. Oh so is the defense system and gps. Irken stuff is pretty cool. Too bad it belongs to a bunch of homicide morons”. Dib had walked up to Zim and showed him some more stuff he made. “This is a cool space gun. Wouldn’t touch it too much because it blew up last time. I think I messed up the wiring at one point”. 

“Gaz helped design this. It can scan the universe from any type of video games. They have some cool stuff up there”. 

“This tracks ghosts. How I found Yeon”. 

“That is literally an alien tracker that never worked. I just kept it for the memories”. 

“That’s an alien translator. I used it a lot to crack Zim’s codes and such when I broke into his base. Surprised it still works”. 

Zim could tell Dib was having fun showing everything to him and he was having fun learning about everything. “Is your ship still here?”. Dib nodded. “Let me bring it up. Computer, bring the mothman up”.  _ What is with him and naming stuff mothman.  _ “You should watch who you’re talking to, big head”. Zim jumped at the sudden voice. “Come on, Please”. An obnoxious sigh was heard from somewhere in the room. “Fine”. Dib sighed. “That’s my computer. He was originally Zim’s but I installed him down here. He’s a bit of a jerk”. 

“I don’t have to bring the ship”. 

“I’m sorry” 

Zim was a lot more interested in the irken technology then he thought he’d be. He thought that everything might be like Gir who was a cool robot but not that reliable. Zim watched as a hole opened in the floor and a ship emerged. “Here’s the mothman. She hasn’t been used in a while so she might be a bit on the rough side”. Zim ran his hand over the white metal on the outside. “So cool”. Dib smiled at the sight of Zim inspecting the machine he made so long ago. Seeing Zim so happy made him want to start fixing it up just to his face when he saw it zoom up into the sky. Maybe he would one day just for that. They spent mostly all day down there playing around with whatever Dib had laying around. Zim wanted to go into the ship but Dib wasn’t so sure if that would be safe considering it hasn’t been used in years. He promised he’d take him out for a ride in it when Dib fixed it up. “Not to ruin your date or whatever but you're getting a call from your human sister. Want me to answer it?”. Dib wiped the smug of oil from his face. Zim had somehow convinced him to fix the shield piece. “Yeah. Answer it please”. Zim had taken off his hoodie and was now in a purple shirt that was stained in the same oil from the parts. Dib had rolled up his sleeve to save it from the oil but it didn’t do much since he was also covered in it. “You’re in the lab?”. Gaz’s face appeared on the screen now hanging from the ceiling. “And actually doing something? What had Zim done to you?”. 

Gaz was sitting on her hotel bed. She had on a gamer shirt and her hair was pulled into a ponytail. “We’re having fun down here. Where’s tak?”. Dib wiped his hands off on a rag and sat down at one of the few stools. Zim did the same. “She’s cleaning herself with her alien goo stuff in the bathroom. We just got back from another day of the convention. We have to go to the last one tomorrow”. Dib hummed. “We went to visit Yeon yesterday. Almost died”. Gaz shrugged. “Sounds like something that would happen to an idiot like you”. She sipped on a juice box she got from somewhere off screen. “Why don’t you two go to that fall festival happening in that town? Don’t they have horror movies playing for super cheap? Not to mention all the food”. Dib had completely forgotten about that. Maybe he should take Zim? It is pretty fun and since it’s a small town, there aren't many people. “Food? I’m in”. Zim butted in. “Then let’s go tomorrow then. I bet Gir would have fun too”. Plans for tomorrow have been set. “Are you talking to Dib?”. Tak sat on the bed, out of her disguise. “Eww a bug”. Dib bite back a laugh at the comment Zim made. “Eww a human”. Tak and Zim glared at each other from both sides of the screen. “Are all aliens as ugly as you? Or is that just something you have?”. Gaz and Dib both sighed at the obvious start of a fight between the two. “Are all humans your age so short? Or is that just you?”. Zim growled. “You’re lucky you're far away”. Tak snickered. “Like a shorty like you could do anything anyway with your human body”. Before either could finish,both membrane siblings waved goodbye and hung up. “Why’d you do that? I was about to end her!”. Dib shook his head. “You guys are like kids”. 

“Nevermind. I’m going to kick your ass instead, Dib-shit”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a nice little fluff chapter for you amazing readers.
> 
> Chapters might be a bit slower! I'm so sorry! I'm watching my siblings while my mom works in the medical field. Stay safe during this quarantine everyone!


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

“Zim? Did you really fall asleep down here?”. Dib just finished installing the now functional piece of the shield to his ship. He wiped the sweat from his head and turned around. “Dork. How are you asleep covered in oil like that?”. Zim was slumped against the wall. He was watching Dib work from his comfy spot on the counter and must’ve fallen asleep. “I thought you were a clean freak”. Dib wiped his hands off on the stained towel. Dib had to admit, Zim was rather cute at times especially right now. He had Dib’s stolen hoodie nicely folded next to him. He had oil staining his cute face. “Cute”. Dib wiped a smudge of the oil from Zim’s face with a smile. “Mmm, don’t touch me”. Zim mumbled in his sleep. Dib’s eyes trailed to the bandage covering the cut on Zim’s face. He still felt so bad for it. He should have known better than to take Zim to see some dead girl when he knew how dangerous they could be. He also felt bad for making Zim worried when he was hit by that stupid hunk of metal and basically died. Because of that, Zim had a nightmare that must've been horrible if he was screaming and kicking in his sleep like that. It hurt to see Zim so scared. Dib traced his finger over the injured cheek. “I’m sorry, Zim”. Zim said he was okay but Dib had his doubts. Anyone would be scared if they saw some crazy murderous ghost almost kill your friend. 

“I better take you upstairs. Your back is going to hurt, you know?”. Dib tried to wake him by shaking his shoulder. Attempt one, failed. “Zim? Come on. Wake up shorty”. Nothing. “Ziiimmmm! Come on, I don’t want to carry you again”. Attempt three, failed. Dib let out a sigh. “Guess I have no other choice”. Dib slung the hoodie over his shoulder before getting ready to lift the cute boy sleeping. “Up we go”. He slid his arm under his legs and the other behind his neck. He picked up Zim bridal style and headed to the elevator. He used the hand supporting Zim’s legs to barely push the elevator button, opening the doors. “Smells nice”. Zim mumbled as he snuggled into Dib’s chest. “That’s so cute”. Dib’s face was flushed and his chest clenched at the cute sight. He pressed the button to his room. The entire ride, Zim just kept rubbing his face against Dib while Dib was a mess. The doors opened and Dib hurried out. His heart couldn’t take much more of this. He pushed the mothman cave door open and ran to his room. He set Zim gently down on the air mattress. “That was close. I just had the gayest experience in my entire life and almost died. Amazing”. Dib set the hoodie down on his bed. “I’m going to shower. Calm down. Yeah. Calm down”.

__________________________________________________

Zim woke up feeling sluggish and gross. “Huh?”. He looked around. “I’m in….Dib’s room?”. He guessed that Dib probably brought him up here. “I feel gross”. Zim looked down at his dirty clothes and hands. “I need to pee”. He stood up from his bed and rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes.  _ Where’s Dib? Maybe down stairs. I’ll go down after I use the bathroom.  _ Zim failed to take notice of the light seeping from the bottom of the bathroom door as he took hold of the knob. He twisted it open and was instantly hit with the smell of soap and steam. “Huh? Zim?”. Zim was now wide awake and staring at Dib’s half naked body. Dib was surprisingly on the fitter side with a very noticeable v-line that Zim couldn’t peel his eyes from. “Zim, Are you okay?”. Zim blushed. “Yeah! Lock the door next time and put some clothes on!”. Zim slammed the door shut and ran to the room. “He really is too cute”. Dib stated as he stared at the now shut door. 

Zim shut Dib’s door as he recalled what just went down a few minutes ago. “How can someone be so…...annoying yet hot? Disgusting”. He sat down on the mattress, still red. “Wait, where’s my hoodie? Did I leave it in the lab?”. He quickly caught sight of it on Dib’s bed. “I should probably shower too. I’m dirty. Nasty”. Zim stood up once more and waddled over to his bad. He pulled out a pair of black shorts, underwear, and a plain dark pink t-shirt. “Are you going to take a shower to?”. Dib questioned as he entered the room. “Yeah. I’m gross”. Dib handed Zim the hoodie from the bed. “I’m going to make some grilled cheese sandwiches. Come down when you finish”. Zim nodded as he stood up. “Okay”. He quickly scurried from the room, avoiding eye contact which Dib found adorable. Zim locked the bathroom door behind him, not wanting a repeat of earlier to happen. “Stupid Dib”. He turned on the shower and started stripping. “Being all hot and shit in the bathroom with the door unlocked”. He tossed his dirty clothes in the corner. “Still annoying and nerdy”. He ran a hand through his unwashed hair. “Whatever”. He stared at himself in the mirror. “Probably should take this off”. Zim picked at the edge of the bandaid before removing it. He winced as the sticky thing peeled from his skin. “Ow”. The used bandage was tossed into the small trash next to the toilet. “Damn. This looked bad”. The cut was no longer bleeding but was red with irritation. The cut had started to somewhat scab over thanks to the cream Dib smeared over it yesterday. It was also slightly bruised around the cut leaving a purple hue around the wound. “Could be worse”. Zim shrugged. His eyes trailed down to his stomach. There was a scar right under his collar bone. “Oh yeah. Forgot about that”. 

He had gotten it back in high skool when he was a freshman. He had climbed a tree to hide from the hall monitor while he skipped class. A branch had broken off a bit in a storm, leaving a sharp edge which Zim didn’t notice till it stabbed him in the chest. Zim just stayed in the tree till he was sure he was in clear, jumped down, snuck out of school from the back fence, then went home. Didn’t even tell his mom. Just cleaned it, slapped a bandaid on it and took a nap. It probably needed stitches but it healed fine. “I was stupid”. He traced his fingers over the 2 inch scar. He also took notice of the small scratches and bruise littering parts of his body. None of them hurt so he didn’t really notice them. He stopped and headed into the shower. The warm water felt nice on his tense body and some of Dib’s scent lingered making him even more relaxed. He avoided hitting the cut on his face as best he could in order to avoid the pain. “She's a girl dressed in black from another world. Lives and breathes like a girl from another world”. He sang out as he wet his hair. “She don't know my name. She don't have the time of day”. He closed his eyes as he let the water flow through his jet black hair. “Celebrate, medicate 'til we numb the pain, In the sun, it's still dark, like it always rains”. He reached out to the bottle of shampoo, grabbing it. His eyes stayed closed even as he popped the cap open and squirted some into his hand. He set it back on the shelf and started lathering his hair with it. “She don't feel the same, She don't have the time of day”.He felt the soap duds form as he scrubbed his scalp. He stopped singing and just started humming as he went under the shower head to rinse the soap from his hair. He went on to wash his body. Scrubbing the oil off was a bit of a task but he got it all off in the end. He stayed in the water even when he finished cleaning himself. The warm water just felt so relaxing that he didn’t want to get out. 

_____________________________________________________

Dib set the plates of food down on the table. He took a seat and waited for Zim before he ate. Gir on the other hand was already digging in. Zim had been in there for awhile now. Dib hoped he didn’t fall asleep or something. “Maybe I should go check”. Right as he stood, footsteps came down the steps. Zim entered the kitchen with a new bandage on his face and a towel wrapped around his neck. “Smells good”. Dib sat back down. “Eat up”. Zim sat down and started eating after mumbling a thank you. Gir finished first as usual and rushed to the couch where he passed out with his blanket. “Still want to go into town tomorrow?”. Zim shrugged. “Sure. We should eat out and watch a movie”. 

“We should bring Gir. He would probably have lots of fun”. Dib sipped some water from his water bottle. 

“How?”. 

“He can go as that green dog like he usually does. No one really notices anyway or maybe people don’t care? Sneaking him into the theater should be easy too since I can just hide him in my jacket. He’s small”. Zim decided not to question Dib since he was aware at how stupid people could be. They finished eating and went to Dib’s room. “I’ll clean tomorrow”. Dib muttered as he entered his room. “Night Zim”. Dib crawled into bed, feeling tired from everything he did down in the lab. Zim stared down at his bed. He really didn’t want to sleep in fear of having another nightmare again. He knew they weren’t real but it scared him. What should he do? He couldn’t not sleep. He would be tired tomorrow. “Zim?”. Dib turned after not getting a response back. “What’s wrong?”. He cocked his brow at Zim who stood at the foot of the mattress in the darkness of the room. Dib scanned his face and furrowed his brows at the sight of Zim’s distressed face that was lit up from the moon light leaking in from the blinds. “Zim? You okay?”. Zim didn’t respond. He seemed to be in deep thought. “Zim?”. He sat up on the edge of his bed. “Everything okay?”. Then it clicked in his head. “Oh”. It was because Zim was scared to sleep and possibly dream again. “Do you...want to sleep with me again?”. Dib hesitated before asking, not wanting to make things awkward. “Huh?”. Zim snapped out of his daze. “I asked if you wanted to sleep with me”. Zim blushed and looked down at the air mattress again. “Um. I’m okay”. Dib rolled his eyes at the obvious lie and lifted his blankets, patting the spot on the bed. “Come here. Hurry up dork”. Zim bit the inside of his mouth. “Don’t make me carry you again”. Zim sighed in defeat. “You’re annoying. Like really annoying”. 

“I know, now hurry that little butt of yours over here”. Dib slid back under the cover and laid on his side, waiting for Zim with a smirk on his face. “Super annoying”. Zim hesitantly sat on the bed, not wanting to fully accept his loss (not that he really considered it to be a loss per say). “Hurry up princess”. Two arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him down on the bed. Zim let out a squeak of surprise at the sudden movement. “Was that so hard”. Dib covered Zim with his blankets. “I hate you”. Dib ruffled Zim’s hair. “Sure you do”. Zim groaned. He rolled on his side to look at Dib who had that shit eating grin plastered on his dumb face. That face always made Zim more annoyed than anything else Dib did. “You’re ugly”. 

  
“Is that why you were staring at me when I was in the bathroom earlier or…?”. Zim blushed and smacked Dib’s arms from under the blankets. “S-Shut up Dib-shit”. Laughter came from the other male who found this rather hilarious to say the least. He enjoyed teasing Zim so he could see his red face. It was really lovable. “You’re irritating”. Dib pulled Zim into his chest, knowing full well that it was Zim’s weakness. “But you love that about me”. Zim rolled his eyes. “Whatever makes you happy four-eyes”. Zim tried to play everything off but he rather flustered being held in Dib’s arms like this. “Ouch. My poor heart”. Dib playfully whined. “Stop being weird nerd boy”. Dib snuggled into Zim’s hair. It smelt like his shampoo but still like Zim’s sweet scent. “I like being weird, so no”.Dib reached up one of his hands to play with Zim’s hair (Which Zim loved). He liked how soft and warm it was. “Stop. I’m getting sleepy”. Dib ignored the request and continued anyway. Zim was slowly falling asleep thanks to the hands combing through his hair and the amazing Dib smell enveloping him. He unconsciously wrapped his arms around Dib and tangled his legs together with Dib’s. Zim let his eyes close to focus on the warmth and comforting touch he was receiving. Maybe his nightmares just wouldn’t come tonight. Maybe his strange dreams with ‘Zim’ wouldn’t come either. Hopefully they didn’t.  _ I just want to sleep. _ Dib smiled when he heard soft snores come from the body wrapped around him. “Goodnight Zim. I like you”. Dib knew he didn’t have the confidence to say it to Zim when he was awake so why not when he was asleep? Maybe one day he’d muster up the courage to tell him. Dib closed his eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

Zim’s eyes peeled open. He felt relaxed and refreshed. For the first time in awhile, he didn’t dream of anything. Not “Zim” or any nightmares and it was nice to have such an amazing dreamless sleep. “I don’t want to get up”. Zim mumbled snuggling into the warmth of the bed. “Huh?”. Dib was still fast asleep in bed which Zim was not used to since Dib was always awake before him. Zim watched as Dib’s chest rose and fell. “He’s pretty handsome up close”. Zim reached his hand up to the sleeping person's face, careful not to wake Dib. He rubbed his thumb gently across the warm and soft skin of Dib’s cheek. “Too bad he’s annoying”. Zim joked as he continued to inspect Dib’s facial features. Especially his lips. They were so kissable. It would be so easy to just lean up and place a quick kiss upon Dib’s. He would never know anyway.  _ Away with you gay thoughts. I’m not going to kiss my friend like some perv while he sleeps.  _ Zim pulled his hand away with a burning face. “Damn”. Dib shifted, scaring Zim. “Why’d you stop? That felt nice”. Dib’s voice was a lot deeper and raspy first thing in the morning and Zim loved it. “What?”. Dib's eyes slowly opened and he had this dork smile on his face. “Why’d you stop? It felt nice when you were stroking my cheek”. Zim blushed even harder. “How long have you been awake?”. Dib hummed. “Since you figured out I was still in bed”. 

“I’m glad you think I’m handsome”. Zim sat up. “Shut up Dib-shit. I take it back”. Dib wrapped his arms around Zim’s waist. “Too late sweet cheeks. I already stored it away in my brain”. Zim looked away in embarrassment. “So annoying”. Dib let out a chuckle and tugged Zim closer to him. “I’ll stop teasing you so stop pouting”. Zim let out a sigh and laid back down. “I hate you”. Dib hugged Zim’s back, snuggling against Zim’s neck. “No you don’t”. That received a click of the tongue from the flustered male being spooned. “Stop speaking or I’ll kick you”. Dib took the threat seriously and closed his mouth. This had to be one of his favorite mornings he had ever experienced. Cuddling and teasing Zim was probably his favorite thing to do. “When’s the festival starting?”.

“Uh around 11 I think. What time is it anyway?”. Dib reached under his pillow to reach his phone, refusing to let go of Zim (Who by the way didn’t want to be released). “It’s 9:28? We got up early”. Maybe it was because of how comfortable they slept. “Hmm, I don’t want to get up”. The smaller male whined. “Then don’t. We’re in no rush to get going. The festival isn’t going to go anywhere”. Zim searched for his phone which was on the dresser next to bed, charging. “I’m not getting up. Zim will stay here”. Dib chuckled at the happy tone of voice. Zim grabbed his phone off the charger, unlocking it. “Why the hell is everyone posting shit so early in the morning?”. His Instagram feed was filled with pics of his fellow college students going on dates and other stuff. “What are you on?”.Dib rested his head on Zim’s shoulder as he stared down at the phone. “Instagram? Don’t you have one too?”. Dib didn’t really have anything on his phone besides Netflix and hulu. “I don’t even know what that is”. Zim froze in disbelief. Someone as cool and smart as Dib didn’t even know what Instagram was? “Do you have a snapchat? Twitter? Come on, not even Tumblr?”. Dib shook his head. “No. I don’t have or really not what any of that is”. Dib really was from another time. “Old man”. Zim snickered, earning him a ‘Hey’ from the offended male. “Do you want me to make you one?”. Zim tapped his profile showing all his posts. Most of it was of sweets and food with a few selfies of himself here and there. “I mean sure? I just don’t know when I’d use it”. Zim tapped on a picture of him and an old friend of his at the beach. “We could post pictures we take at the festival for starters. You’re hot so you’ll probably get a lot of followers”. Dib didn’t really understand but decided to just go along with it. “Let me see your phone so I can download it and get you started. Dib gave him the phone since he didn’t really have anything on it. “When the hell did you take this pic? And why is it your lock screen?”. 

“Shit. I forgot about that”. He did forget that he had the boy set as his background. “It was from the field. I thought it was a pretty picture so why not make it my wallpaper?”. Zim had a soft smile on his face. The picture was pretty. Zim doesn't remember the last time he looked so happy. “You can keep it as long as you send me the picture. Zim is pretty cute huh?”. Now it was Dib’s turn to be flustered. “Shut up shorty. Just download the app”. Zim sent the picture to himself and downloaded the app. “Okay, what do you want your username to be?”. Zim entered Dib’s phone number and waited for the verification code. “It better not be anything to do with Mothman or star wars”. Dib sighed. How did Zim know what he was thinking? “Because I’m not stupid. I know how you are”.  _ Is he reading my mind?  _ “How about DibMemebranelegit?”. Dib shook his head. “Nah, too obvious”. Zim typed the code in. “DibParanormalMaster? It’s not as bad as Moth man and it sounds nice”. Dib nodded . “Sure”. Thank God the name wasn’t taken or else Dib would’ve been stuck hearing other usernames from the picky male. “Now a profile picture. Do you have a good picture of yourself?”. Zim scrolled through the phone's gallery. Most of them were of Gaz and Tak with a mix of sights around the world but none of just Dib. “Hmm, I might have one”. 

“Why do you have pictures of me?”. 

“Why do  _ you  _ have pictures of me?”.    
  


“Touche”. 

Zim looked through his gallery for his (many) Dib pictures. “You’re sneaky. I didn’t even notice you took pictures of me”.

“Most of these were from when I was trying to figure out what you were. I considered a vampire for like 2 days”.  _ Of course he did. He watches Twilight all the time _ . “How about this one? It’s decent”. It was a photo of Dib doing homework on his laptop. He was in his black hoodie with his blue headset on his head. He looked focused and pretty hot (According to Zim). “Yeah. You take pretty nice pictures”. Zim sent the photo to Dibs phone. “I know”. Once it was downloaded, Zim set it as the profile picture. “Done, you just have to write a bio and you’re done. I’m going to add myself”. Zim typed in his username ‘Zimlovessugaranddeath’. “Cute username dork”. 

“I’m your first friend on here. Fuck yeah”. 

“Why are you so happy?”. 

“Because any loser who follows you won’t be as special as me”. Of course Zim would get cocky about something so stupid yet cute. “I posted that picture you took of me and tagged you in it. Zim really likes it. It’s my new profile picture now”. 

“Should I take more of you?”. 

“If I look this cute in all of them, yes”. 

“Dork”. 

“Are you guys cuddling without me?”. The two screamed at the sudden voice. “Gir! Holy fuck! How long have you been there?”. Gir was seated on the edge of the bed with his coloring book, staring at them. It was creepy. “I don’t know! Gir just wanted to snuggle too!”. Gir left the book on the bed and crawled under the blankets. “Snuggle worm! I’m a snuggle worm~”. Gir wiggled his way into Zim’s arms. “Oooo! What are you doing?”. Gir’s neon blue eyes stared at Dib’s new Instagram page. “It’s social media to post pictures and stuff”. Gir nods his head and hugs Zim. “Hehehe! Snuggle! Wiggle, Wiggle, I like to wiggle”. 

“What are you doing?”. Zim asked looking down at the squirming robot in his arms.

“Snuggling!”. 

“Okay”. Zim handed Dib his phone back. 

“We should probably get up now”. Dib scrolled through his new page.    
  


“Whatever. I’m taking a shower first”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait for the new chapter! Please enjoy the fluff! Also, I've decided to make a series of this story because I don't want this to drag on for too long. I'm probably going to write about 5 or more chapters before finishing   
> the first part of the series. The next part might be more in angst genre :) I hope you enjoy it! Updates might still be on the slower side since I'm pretty busy these days since my classes just ended.Hopefully everything calms down so I can focus on writing more for you wonderful people! See you soon!


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

“How the hell is this shitty costume actually tricking people?”. Zim questioned as he looked down at the robot in the green dog costume attached to a black leash being held by Dib. “Humans are dumb”. Dib answered as a little girl came up to pet the ‘dog’. “They sure are”. Gir seemed to love the petting he was receiving from the young girl. “Your dog is so cute!”. The girl’s mother smiled at the two teens before grabbing her daughters hand. “Let’s go sweety, Daddy is waiting for us at the game booths. Thank you for letting her pet him”. Dib smiled back. “It’s no problem”. 

“Marry! Gir wants to be held!”. Gir screeched as the women and child walked away. “Okay but we promised no talking Gir”. Dib picked up the small robot and held him on his shoulders as they continued walking. “Where are we going first?”. Zim scanned the booths before spotting a sweets booth. “There!”. Dib was suddenly pulled by the excited boy. “Woah! Zim”. 

“Hello, what can I get ya?”. A man looking to be in his late 20’s sat at the wooden counter of the little wooden booth. The sign next to him read ‘ZuZo’s sweets’ with a menu of the food they had. “Uhh I want a cotton candy shake and an order of mini caramel apples, half caramel and chocolate and the rest regular. What about you Dib?”. Dib scanned the smallish menu. “I’ll just have a strawberry shake and some of those apples shorty”. Zim poked Dib’s side. “No apples for the bully. Also, can I get an order of the pumpkin cookies you have?”. The worker smiled and nodded. “That’ll be 13.23”. Dib took out his wallet to pay but was beat by a much faster boy who gave the man a 20 dollar bill. “My treat Dib-shit”. Another man, looking to be in his early 20’s entered the booth from the back. “Good! You’re off your break. Mind making this order for me sugar?”. The guy, who was clearly taller than the other guy, nodded. “Sure. I make them better anyway”. Zim took his change and stuffed it into his small backpack.

“Whatever you say”. The guy leaned on the counter. “So, are you guys from out of town?”. Dib nodded. “We came for our fall break”. 

“High skool or college?”. 

“College”. 

“Nice. What are you two majoring in?”. 

“We’re both in astronomy together”. Zim took out his phone and began scrolling through his social media. 

“What’s your name if you don’t mind me asking? I’m Avery and the grump in the back is my fiance Zen”. 

“I’m Dib, this is Gir, and shorty is named Zim”. 

“I’ll break your kneecaps”. Dib laughed off the threat. “Ray of sunshine really”.

“How long have you two been dating?”. Dib blushed a bright red, Usually, he’d play along but after realizing he liked Zim, it made his heart pound. 

“We’re not dating”. Zim’s face was just as flushed as Dib. The two awkwardly looked away from each other. “Hmmm really? My bad. The air around you two felt like that. My mistake”. 

“Leave them alone. Stop teasing the kids”. Avery laughed. “I’m not~”. 

“Here’s your order. Enjoy your date”. Zen stated with a monotone voice. “So you can tease them?”. 

“T-Thank you”. The two flushed boys took their stuff and awkwardly walked away from the booth. 

They walked around for a bit in silence as they drank their smoothies and Gir smacked on his cookies on top of Dib’s shoulders. “Do we really seem that much like a couple?”. Zim mumbled into his light orange straw. “I guess….”. They went silent again, neither knowing what else to say. They passed a fountain decorated with twinkle lights and orange streamers. Zim stopped Dib. “Let’s take a picture here! It's perfect! Hurry Dib! Zim wants to get a good spot”. The taller boy was harshly dragged to an open spot on the fountain. Zim reached his hand into Dib’s jacket pocket and pulled Dib down to his height. “Smile fucker!”. Dib did what he was told and smile along with Gir who peeked his head down to be in the picture too. Zim snapped a few pictures before letting Dib go with a satisfied smile on his face. “These ones will go on your page and the next ones will go on mine”. 

They continued to walk around the small town, enjoying the booths and small performances by some local bands. They took plenty of pictures which Dib made a mental note to print and frame later on. They ate quite a lot of food offered to them by the kind people as samples. “What time do the movies start anyway?”. Zim licked the cream off his finger from the cinnamon roll he was given at a booth. “Uh at 5? What time is it anyway?”. Zim checked his phone before answering. “It's 4:05. Why don’t we just go to the theater to buy the tickets so we get the good seats?”. Dib nodded, agreeing about the seating. The walk wasn’t far considering the festival was going down just a street down from the local movie theater. “What do you feel like watching?”. Dib asked as they approached the building. “Friday the 13th. It’s the best horror movie ever”. Dib hummed in response. “I like the Halloween movies and the scream movies. Oh! And all the child’s play movies. I just like all horror movies really”. Zim found it really cute when Dib would get excited about something. He enjoyed the way his eyes lit up as he spoke and the way he’d sometimes talk with his hands when explaining something. “So Friday it is?”. Zim sheepishly nods, not really paying attention. They went up to the self-service machine and began getting their tickets. “Upper middle row is the best. It has the best view”. Zim agreed and chose the seats directly in the middle. “I’m paying”. Dib announced, taking his card out. “I’ll pay!”. Zim also had his card out. “Gir will pay!”. Gir held out a popsicle stick from the candy apples. “I got it, Zim”. Dib tried to put his card in but Zim slapped his hand away. “Zim said he’d pay!”. 

Dib stared at the boy, refusing to lose. “Back off shorty, I’m paying”. Zim glared at Dib. “I’ll pay Dib-shit”. They both tried to push the other away in order to pay but that just ended up with them both standing in front of each other. They gripped the others hands as one tried to push the other away. Gir happily sat on top of the ticket machine as he watched the idiots struggle. “Back off four-eyes! I said Zim will pay!”. Dib groaned in response. “No you back off, space boy! I’ll buy the tickets”. The few people inside the theater watched the pair go back and forth. “What a cute couple”. A girl in her teens gushed to her friends. “W-Wha-”. Dib blushed a bright red. Zim took this chance to push Dib away and jam his card in the machine. “I win!”. The girl giggled at the red faced Dib who hadn’t registered what happened. “W-We’re not dating!”. Zim slipped the tickets into his pocket, feeling accomplished with his victory. “You aren’t?”. The girl left her friend (Who looked rather bored) and walked up to Dib. “N-No”. She smiled. “Well, my name is Mika and I’m pretty single and you’re totally my type. I just turned 17 by the way”. Dib awkwardly laughed as he leaned away from the girl who kept getting closer. “Uh okay. I’m Dib and I think I’m a little too old for you”. 

“Really? How old are you?”. 

“I’m 19 and I’m not really interested”.    
  


“Am I not your type?”. 

“That and you’re a minor”. 

“I can be whatever you want~”. Dib nervously laughed.  _ Teens sure are bold these days.  _

“Hey, Bimbo, he said he’s not interested”. Zim yanked on Dib’s jackets, pulling him to his side. “Trying to catch a case or something?”. Mika shrugged. “He’s hot so why not try? It’s not like you can say anything. You look younger than me”. 

“I’m 19, you dumb fetus”. Dib bit back a laugh at the insult. “Why are you getting so worked you guys aren’t dating”. Zim growled, signaling Dib to step in before a murder was committed in the theater. “Okay, That’s enough space boy”. Dib lifted Zim from the underside of his arms. “No! Let me go! Not again! I hate when you do this”. Dib smiled a sickly sweet smile. “You shouldn’t fight so much dork. Come on Gir”. The dog obeyed, jumping onto his shoulder. “Goodbye”. Dib said to the girl as he carried an angry Zim outside who was cursing the entire time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that the update took a while for me to upload. June was a very busy month for me :). So many birthdays! Including my own! I hope to finish the first book of this series soon:).


	27. Delete later :3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long time no talk everyone!

Hello everyone! Its me, the author, here to update you all on why there has been no updates for awhile now. I'm glad to see there are still people reading this after so long. I really appreciate all the comments and kudos I have received. So to the reason. I haven't really had the motivtation to update in a while. I know most people don't really like when you talk about your personal life in a fanfic so I'll try to keep it short. I've been feeling depressed for awhile now and I'm currently going untreated since my mother is ugly and refuses to believe I'm not okay. I also can't sleep so that makes it worse. This also leads to migraines that last up to a week so you can already see that writing can get a bit hard. I really enjoyed wrtiting this but I just haven't been okay in a while. I'm not droppin this story, I just need to get myself together.

Oddly enough, I projected myself a lot on here. The relationship Zim has with his mother is similar to the one I have with my own. (Excepts the fact Zim stands up for himself). I will continue this! I won't abandon this because I really do enjoy this. Hopefully, I feel okay soon so I can post another chapter full of the lovely Zadr everyone is here for. I see you all soon! :)


End file.
